A Divergent Path
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Concerned that her precognitive power hasn’t been working recently, Phoebe casts a spell to see if she can figure out why. A spell that has unforeseen results that could alter history forever.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED

"A Divergent Path"

By J. B. Tilton (a.k.a. Noazmale) with Teri Thibeault (a.k.a. Tessalynne)

Emails: K+ (for mild language)

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 5 episodes "A Witches Tail" and "Happily Ever After".)

Concerned that her precognitive power hasn't been working recently, Phoebe casts a spell to see if she can figure out why. A spell that has unforeseen results that could alter history forever.

ONE

Phoebe closed the Book of Shadows and rubbed her eyes. She had been looking through the book for hours. There didn't seem to be anything that was of any help to her. It had been so long since she had had a premonition. She should have had one about their recent fairy tale adventures. But she hadn't even had a glimmer.

"You okay?" Paige asked from the doorway to the attic. "You look like you're pissed about something."

"No, not really. Just trying to figure out why I'm not having any premonitions lately. But there's nothing in here that's of any help."

"That's too bad. I know how upsetting that can be. You don't have any idea why you aren't having any?"

"None. I'm beginning to think that maybe I've lost it."

"I doubt that, sweetie. At least you can still cast spells. That's something."

"Yeah, I guess. Still, my premonitions are part of the Power of Three magic. Without it I feel like I'm letting you and Piper down."

"Nonsense. You're as much help as ever. You have helped teach me a lot. I'm sure it's just temporary. Before you know it you'll be having premonitions left and right."

"I hope so."

"Well, I'm off to work. I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay."

Phoebe thought about what Paige said. Except for her premonitions everything seemed to be working fine. And Paige was right. She could still cast spells so they still had the Power of Three when they needed it. That had proven useful even if her premonitions weren't working at the moment.

She _could_ still cast spells. That didn't seem to be any less affective than it had always been. Maybe there was a way for her to find out why her premonitions weren't working even if there was nothing in the Book of Shadows. And it wouldn't be like it was personal gain. Her premonitions were meant to help the innocent. So, in a way, it was for the innocents at risk.

She picked up a pad and pencil and began to write down a spell. It was more difficult than she had imagined. Writing spells to vanquish demons seemed to come easily for her. Writing a spell to find out why she wasn't having premonitions wasn't as easy. She finally decided it would probably be best if she wrote a spell that helped her find her "lost" power.

Finally she decided the spell was complete. It was simple and direct. If it worked she should have her precognitive power restored to her. Or at the very least know why it wasn't working right now. She took a deep breath and read the spell out loud.

"I call upon the ancient power. To bring to me the visions of past and future. To restore that which was lost and allow those events which are yet to come to be seen again."

The magic of the spell began to coalesce in front of her. She found this odd. The magic should have affected her, not something external. As the magic was forming she found herself becoming dizzy. It passed quickly and she decided it must be the affects of the magic. She watched as the magic began to take form. Within moments a man stood in front of her facing away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"Uh oh," Phoebe said out loud before she realized it.

The man turned to face her. He appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties. He was dressed in robes that she recognized from old photographs. The kind that had been normal garbs several hundred years ago before trousers had become more popular. He had a beard and dark hair. He was looking around in total confusion.

"Where am I?" the man asked. "How came I to be here?"

"Hi," said Phoebe a bit timidly. "Well, that's a bit hard to explain, really."

"I do not understand," said the man turning to face her. "How is it I can understand you? I speak many languages but English is not one of them. What is this strange place?"

"Okay, well, it's like this. I sort of brought you here. It was an accident. I was, uh, looking for something and it seems I found you instead."

"Michael de Notre Dame, at your service. And whom might I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"I'm Phoebe Halliwell. As for where you are, right now you are in the attic to my house."

"How came I to be here? I was studying in my library. What form of dark magic is it that has brought me to this place?"

"It's not dark magic, not exactly. You see, I'm a witch. And as I said…."

"Witch? Back evil doing. I'll have nothing to do with the black arts. I am a physician and healer. I'll not have you trying to corrupt me for some foul plan of evil you may have conjured."

"Relax. I'm not evil. I'm a witch, not a warlock. And you're here because a spell I cast didn't work out the way I had planned. I'm not sure what exactly happened here. Where are you from?

"I currently make my home in Montpellier, France. I shall soon complete my doctoral studies in medicine and hope to cure many of the ills of my countrymen."

"Yeah, okay. Tell me. What's the date?"

"The date?" He looked totally confused. "I do not understand."

"You said you were studying in your library. What was the date? It might be important."

"The date was February 9, fifteen hundred and thirty. How is this significant?"

"Yeah, well, I know this might be a shock to you but the year is 2002. My spell seems to have brought you about four hundred and twenty years into the future. Only I don't understand why."

"Four hundred years? That is not possible. Such things can only be accomplished through the use of the dark arts. A practice condemned by the church and punishable by death. Why do you seek to destroy me? What offense have I committed that you would wish me harm?"

"Look, it was an accident, okay? Just sit down and I'll see if I can explain things to you."

She pulled out two chairs and cautiously he sat down. She explained to him about being a Charmed One and how they protected the innocent and fought against evil. She also explained how she had somehow lost her ability to have premonitions and the spell she had cast was designed to get them back. All through the explanation he had a look on his face that she was unable to decipher.

"So you are not a consort of the evil one?" he asked when she had finished.

"No, not at all. Like I said, I'm a good witch. We help people. I'm just trying to get my power of premonition back so I can do that. I just don't understand why I got you instead. What do you have to do with my premonitions? Are you a fortune teller or anything?"

"Of sorts, I am. I am versed in astrology and astronomy. It is possible I could use that knowledge to produce your horoscope which may give you a clue as to why you have lost this ability of yours."

"I don't think that's going to help. I do know that things happen for a reason. That reason isn't always self-explanatory. If my spell brought you here there must be a reason for it. Are you sure you don't have any kind of precognitive ability?"

"Only a minor one at best. I occasionally have visions. I would not speak of such things openly, however. To do so would risk incurring the wrath of the church. And as I said, such practices are under penalty of death."

"Things have changed a lot in the last four hundred years. People are a lot more tolerant of some things now than they used to be."

"Well I do not understand why your magic has brought me here. What have I to do with your precognitive ability?"

"I don't know," said Phoebe thoughtfully. "If I knew who you were that might give me an idea. I suppose you might have done something noteworthy later in life. Maybe if I did an Internet search I might find something about you. That might give me an idea who you are, or were, and what you have to do with my premonition ability."

"What is this Internet?"

"That's a long story. Right now I need to get some answers before Piper and Paige find out what happened."

"Your sisters?"

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go see what we can find out. It shouldn't take long to figure this out. Then maybe I can learn why my spell brought you here."

Still confused, Michael de Notre Dame followed Phoebe to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Michael was marveling at all the incredible things around the manor as Phoebe searched the Internet. The electric light absolutely astounded him. And he asked several times how they got the tiny musicians inside the radio. Phoebe eventually gave up answering his questions and concentrated on her search. As she did Michael began to look through some books lying in her room.

"Oh boy," said Phoebe after only a few minutes searching.

"Have you found something?" Michael asked, walking over to the computer. "This is a quite amazing apparatus. And you say it allows you to discern information from all over the world?"

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "If it's not on the Internet you can't find it."

"And you have found out something about me?"

"You could say that. According to this website most people know you by another name. Nostradamus."

"That would be the Latin rendering of my name."

"Yeah, well everyone knows about Nostradamus. He – you – are probably the most famous psychic in history. Some people say that your predictions about the future are uncannily accurate."

"That is not possible. As I told you I do not have visions of any significance."

"That might change. According to what I've found out you started publishing your predictions in 1555."

"Is your information accurate? I cannot see how I could have such accurate premonitions when I do not have them now. And I certainly would never publish them. As I said, such practices are punished with death. Dealing in the dark arts is nothing to be taken lightly."

"Well, apparently you wrote them in some kind of code. Wrote them backwards and in different languages. And you weren't really clear in a lot of them exactly what they meant. So some of them couldn't be deciphered until after the events occurred."

"That would make sense. If I were to publish predictions I would be accused of witchcraft. Only those in league with the evil one would have such an ability."

"Practicing the Craft has nothing to do with devil worship. And as I explained, witches are good. Warlocks are evil. We spend most of our time helping to protect the innocent and fighting evil."

"It is so much to take in. I still do not see how all this could be true. As I said I do not have this precognitive ability that you've described. I don't understand how I could suddenly begin having these visions you speak up."

"Maybe you're a witch," Phoebe suggested standing up from the computer. "Witch's powers can develop at different times. Maybe yours has just taken longer than most others."

"Entertaining the idea that I may be a witch is not a pleasant thought."

"Oh, wow," said Phoebe, putting her hand to her head. "Head rush. Guess I stood up too fast."

"Are you all right, young lady?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just dizzy for a moment, that's all. It's passed now. It happens sometimes when I stand up too fast. I'm fine."

Just then there was a creaking sound in the hallway outside. Phoebe turned and began to head toward the bedroom door. She hadn't taken more than a couple of steps when suddenly several men rushed into the room. They were all dressed in some type of military garb and were carrying weapons. As they rushed into the room they pointed the weapons directly at Phoebe and Michael.

"Don't move," said a man standing in the door. "You're trespassing on restricted property."

Phoebe just stared at the armed men.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Phoebe looked around the room she had been taken to. The armed men had hurriedly ushered her and Michael out of the manor into a panel van. She had no idea where they had taken her. After driving for what seemed like hours she had been unceremoniously dumped in a small room with no windows. The door was locked and she had no idea what was going on.

The men had taken all of her personal affects from her, including her watch, so she had no idea what time it was. They had also fastened a metal collar around her neck and sternly warned her not to attempt to remove it. As she sat in the room trying to figure out what was going on the door suddenly opened and a man wearing a uniform entered.

"I'm Captain Barger," said the man. "You were captured trespassing on restricted space. The collar is simply a precaution until we get this figured out."

"I'd like to get this figured out, too. Since when is my house restricted space?"

"What is your name?"

"Phoebe Halliwell."

"Halliwell? You're claiming to be a Halliwell?"

"Of course I am. I've lived there my whole life with my sisters."

"According to our records there are only two Halliwell sisters and neither is named Phoebe. Now, you want to give me your real name?"

"I told you. My name is Phoebe Halliwell. I don't know what your records say but they're wrong. I was born in that house and I've lived there my entire life except for a short time I spent in New York. Now if you'll just tell me what's going on here…."

"So I suppose you're a witch as well?"

"What? I… I don't know what you're talking about."

Barger took out a small device and pointed it at Phoebe. She watched as he manipulated several buttons on it and suddenly a blue light began to flash on the device.

"Ah, just as I suspected. You are a witch. My guess is you were in that house trying to get at some of the magical items rumored to be housed there. I can assure you there are no magical items hidden in that house. It was cleared out long ago. Now, if you'll just give me your real name, please."

"I've all ready told you, my name is Phoebe Halliwell."

"Very well, if that's how you want it. It's really just a formality, actually. As a confirmed witch you are required to be housed in one of our internment camps. For your own protection, of course."

"You can't do that. There are laws. And I haven't done anything. You can't do anything to me without due process. I want to speak to a lawyer."

"Under the Sovereign Protection Act of 1974 a confirmed witch is not entitled to an attorney. The United States Supreme Court has held that the rights afforded under the Constitution apply only to mortal citizens. It's fortunate for you that you're a witch. If you were any other type of magical being immediate termination is mandated."

"What?" Phoebe shrieked unable to believe what she was hearing. "This is insane."

"Now," continued Garber as if he hadn't heard her, "I am required to inform you that the collar you are wearing will remain permanently affixed as long as you are in the internment camp. I would suggest you not tamper with it or attempt to remove it. The results would be most unfortunate.

"You'll be transported to the internment camp where you will be given all the instructions you need. I suggest you heed those instructions. We will have your DNA and bioreadings so I'm sure it won't be very long before we're able to establish your true identity. And once we've done that we can begin to see if any of your other family members are undocumented witches."

"This is insane. You can't lock me up just for being a witch. I haven't broken any laws."

"You aren't being locked up. You're being taken into protective custody, just as any witch would. As I said the camp is for your protection. If you wish to come clean and provide us with your true identity you may do so at any time with the camp commandant. He'll be more than happy to take down all the information we require. Have a safe journey."

Garber left Phoebe in the room alone. She just sat in the chair staring at the door. Suddenly the world had been turned upside down. And she didn't have a clue what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

It had been a long two days for Phoebe. She had been fingerprinted, her DNA had been taken again, and she had been photographed, and even given a thorough physical. No one had mistreated her. But it was clear that none of the people she had come into contact with cared for her very much.

The collar, she discovered, was a combination bomb and restraint. Although she wasn't told how it worked, it apparently prevented a witch from user their powers. And she was told if she tried to remove it, it would detonate instantly. She was given a set of gray, non-descript clothes and told to change. When she finished, she was loaded into another panel van and had been driven for what seemed like hours.

Now she was stepping out of the van. She was inside some kind of camp. The internment camp Barger had mentioned, no doubt. Armed guards sat in towers spaced around the camp. A large barbed-wire fence apparently encircled the camp. A second fence similar to the first circled a smaller encampment inside the first. Dozens of people dressed in the same gray uniforms milled around inside the inner encampment.

Besides the towers, there were armed guards on the grounds. Some had dogs with them. Phoebe stood next to the van with three other women dressed as she was. Apparently they were also witches, since they word the same collar she did. As they stood looking around a man wearing the insignia of Lieutenant walked up to them.

"I'm Lieutenant Parris, the Assistant Commandant of camp Papa 3. This is where you will be living for the foreseeable future. The guards are for your protection but they are also here to make sure you don't try to leave. You would be in danger from the general populace and this camp is designed to keep you safe from harm.

"The rules are quite simple. You will be assigned a job in a few days. Once you've had a chance to acclimate to your new environment. Do your job and no one will bother you. Don't try to escape. Your collars are now programmed for this camp. If you move more than ten feet beyond the perimeter fence they will detonate automatically. Don't cause any trouble and your stay here should be a pleasant one. Do any of you have any questions?"

"There was a man with me," said Phoebe. "What happened to him?"

"That's not your concern. He'll be categorized and dealt with in whatever manner is prescribed by law. What's your name?"

"Phoebe Halliwell."

"Oh yes," said Parris, looking over a clipboard he was holding, "apparently you refuse to identify yourself. Caught in a restricted area. Well, behave yourself while you're here. Malcontents and disrupters are dealt with harshly. If you wish to come clean and divulge your true identity you may request to see the Commandant at any time."

"I've all ready told you the truth. Why won't anyone believe me?"

"Now," said Parris ignoring her question, "behave yourselves and your stay here will be tolerable. Act up or cause any trouble and you'll find that discipline is quick and harsh. We don't tolerate troublemakers. Just keep that in mind when you think about causing any.

"One other thing. The fence is electrified. I wouldn't suggest you try to climb it. It has a charge of more than a hundred thousand volts and if you even touch it you'll be killed instantly."

Phoebe and the others were escorted inside the inner compound. She stood around looking at the other denizens of the camp. She was completely confused. None of this was making any sense. And where were Piper, Paige, and Leo? Other than a passing remark from Garber, nothing had been said about them.

"Well, ain't you a pretty one?"

Phoebe spun around to see a man with long blonde hair standing behind her. Several of the other inhabitants of the camp had gathered behind him. He stood smiling at her with a smile that Phoebe had seen before. And she recognized the man.

"Aames," she said. "I thought we vanquished you years ago."

"You know me? I'm flattered. But as you can see I'm far from vanquished. Now, just who might you be?"

"I'm Phoebe Halliwell."

"Halliwell? Yeah, sure you are. Everyone knows there are only two Halliwell sisters. You don't want to tell me your real name, that's fine. It ain't your name I'm interested in."

The people gathered behind Aames all laughed. Phoebe was getting frightened. Apparently Aames was something of a ringleader in this camp. And she had no delusions what his intentions were. She took a couple of steps back to give herself some room. Well, whatever he had in mind she wouldn't go easily.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Aames took a step toward her and Phoebe struck out with her foot. She kicked him along the side of his head sending him reeling for a few steps. He turned on her the smile gone from his face.

"That wasn't very smart, bitch. Like the rest of us you don't have any powers. And you're all alone here. It would be a good idea if you garnered a few friends. You'll soon find you're going to need them."

"I don't need a warlock as a friend. Just keep your distance and you won't get hurt."

Suddenly Phoebe was grabbed from behind. Two men held her arms pinned behind her back. As much as she struggled she knew it was useless. Her physical strength was no match for them. And it seemed that everyone else in the camp was on Aames' side. He moved up standing only inches from her.

"You're a fool. We wouldn't have hurt you. Just a little welcome initiation, that's all. I dare say you would have even enjoyed it. But you had to go and try to be tough. Now I'll have to teach you a lesson." He leaned over and ran his tongue up the side of her face. "And I think I'm going to enjoy teaching that lesson very much."

Phoebe turned her head and tried to push away from him. He was disgusting. He was right about one thing. She needed friends. And it was clear these were not the types to be those friends. Her mind raced trying to find a way out of the situation. She knew what would happen. And it wasn't something she was looking forward to.

Suddenly a figure grabbed Aames by the collar of his shirt and threw him away from Phoebe. The figure stepped between Aames and Phoebe facing the warlock.

"Care to try that with me, Aames? I'm not a defenseless woman."

"Hey," said Aames, fear in his eyes, "I don't want any trouble with you. This isn't your concern."

"I'm making it my concern. I'm sick and tired of you trying to intimidate the newcomers. You and your band of punks make me sick. Now, let the girl go and go about your business."

"You ain't got no right to do this. You don't involve yourself in camp business. Why should you care what happens to this girl?"

"Because I don't like bullies. You're awful brave when it's seven against one. And a defenseless girl at that. Why don't you give me a try? I'd be interested in that lesson you mentioned to her. Come on, Aames. Let's see if you can back up that mouth of yours."

Aames just stared at the stranger for a minute. Then he turned and moved away. The men holding Phoebe pushed her roughly to the ground and followed the warlock. Phoebe wasn't hurt and was grateful for the stranger's intervention. She couldn't see his face but he had long brown hair past his shoulders. And such broad shoulders, too. The muscles of his arms indicated he could back up what he had threatened Aames with.

The stranger didn't turn. He simply stood and watched as Aames and the other hurried away, disappearing into the camp. The crowd that had gathered quickly dispersed back into the camp. The moment's excitement gone, they had all apparently decided to return to whatever business they had.

"Thanks," said Phoebe. "I wasn't sure what I was going to do. There were so many of them."

"Don't mention," said the stranger, turning to face her. "Ever. I didn't do it for you, lady. I'm just sick and tired of his kind trying to bully their way around. I've been looking for a reason to confront him and you just happened to give me that reason. But we aren't bestest buddies and aren't likely to become that way. So just move on and find a place. You'd do well to avoid him in the future. He's not the type to give up easily. If I'm not around he's liable to have another go at you."

Phoebe stared up at the man in shock and disbelief. Deep lines covered the face. There were several scars that appeared to be quite old. Hatred and anger showed in the blue orbs that looked down at her. Hatred and anger she was not accustomed to seeing from the face she recognized instantly. As she stared at the stranger who had probably just saved her life, Cole Turner turned and walked away from her.

Phoebe moved cautiously toward the house that Cole was working outside of. It was Cole, she knew that. But he was different. He apparently hadn't recognized her which confused her. And he was cold and uncaring. Not at all like the Cole she had once known. As she approached the house, Cole turned to her.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I just wanted to thank you again for helping me."

"You're welcome," he responded sarcastically. "Now, move on."

"What happened to you? Why are you this way? I know we had our differences but you were always so kind and caring. And how come you pretend not to know me?"

"Should I know you? Have we met before? You don't look familiar. As for why I'm like this let's just say I don't play well with others. I prefer being alone. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do."

"I don't understand what's going on here. Everything has changed. I can't even find my sisters. And what are you doing in this camp? I thought it was a camp just for witches and warlocks?"

"It is," said Cole, looking around.

"Then what are you doing here? You aren't a witch. I was told that all other magical beings were killed on sight. How come they let you live?"

"What are you talking about? I'm a witch, just like you. Only with this damned collar I can't use my powers any more than you can."

"You're no witch. You're Belthazor. You're a demon."

Cole moved up and stood directly in front of Phoebe towering over her as if she were a small child.

"Watch your mouth. Even an unfounded rumor like that can be disastrous. I don't know what you think you know but you're wrong."

"No I'm not. You're Belthazor. Upper level demon. A member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. Half human. Your mother murdered your father when you were three. And you worked directly for the Source."

Cole pulled her back toward the house until they were both hidden in the shadows.

"Keep your voice down. Who are you? How do you know so much?"

"It's a long story. Look, I'm not interested in exposing you. I guess you have your reasons for pretending to be a witch. But things aren't as they're supposed to be. Everything is changed. And I'm going to need some help to figure out what's changed and how to fix it.

"I'll make a deal with you. You help me and I'll keep your secret. You helped me back there with Aames so no one will be suspicious if you keep helping me. If I can figure out what's happened maybe I can put things back the way they're supposed to be."

Cole looked at her suspiciously.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can. That's all I can say. Look if I had wanted to expose you I could have done that earlier. I didn't. And I've come to you privately now. I didn't go to the guards and tell them your secret. You help me and I'll help you. What do you say?"

Cole looked at her for a moment. If she said something he could be in a lot of trouble. He couldn't just kill her. That would be too suspicious.

"You have a deal," he said after a moment.

"Good. Now, let's start by you filling me in on just what the hell is going on."


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

They had moved inside Cole's house away from prying eyes. It wasn't luxurious but it was serviceable. Although it was somewhat cramped it was still comfortable.

Phoebe couldn't believe what Cole told her. So much of the history she had learned in school was different. Cole had never heard of Nostradamus. And the current state of events was even more confusing.

"After World War II," said Cole, "it became known that Hitler was trying to use the occult to win the war. There was a public outrage about it. Even Germany's allies were appalled at the discovery.

"It was mostly due to a little known Senator named McCarthy. He started a witch hunt, literally. He got the people so worked up over the existence of witches and demons that people became afraid. They started looking for witches everywhere.

"It culminated in the Witch Suppression Act. It was enacted in 1958. It stipulated that any witch inside the United States was considered a threat to national security. And they didn't distinguish between witches and warlocks. They were considered the same thing."

"But what about the other laws? The Constitution prohibits segregating people like that."

"They changed the Constitution. That's what the Witch Suppression Act was. A constitutional amendment that allowed the government to separate them from the rest of the populace. The only thing that kept them from wiping out every known witch was a rider on the bill. It provided that witches were to be segregated from the general populous and locked away. For their own safety."

"So these internment camps," Phoebe asked, "they're for keeping witches controlled?"

"Yeah," said Cole. "When they captured me their little detection devices wouldn't work properly. I think it's because I'm half human. It confused the sensors. So before they could determine what I was I confessed to being a witch. I figured being locked up in here was better than being exterminated."

"You always were a very devious man."

"You act like we know each other. I don't recall ever meeting you. And if you know who I really am than you know I specialized in killing witches."

"Yeah, I know. It's complicated. I think a spell of mine backfired. When I brought Nostradamus from the past it seems to have changed everything."

"The past can't be changed. Everyone knows that."

"I don't know. All I know is that once I brought him to the future everything changed. No one seems to know who I am. And they won't believe me when I tell them."

"That's because you don't exist. It's common knowledge about the prophecy of the Charmed Ones. Three sisters with great power. But there are only two sisters. Their mother was killed before she had a third child. I don't know who you really are but you can't be the third Halliwell."

"Yeah, well, like I said, things changed. If I could just find my sisters maybe we could fix this. But I don't have any idea where to look. And stuck in this camp I'm not sure what I can do about it anyway."

"They're in this camp. There are camps set up like this all across the United States. There are five Sectors in the western United States. This camp is in the Papa Sector of Southern California. This is camp three making it Camp Papa 3. Everyone from the Central and Southern parts of California are in this camp."

"Then if they're here maybe we can do something about this. I just have to find them. Even if things have changed we still might have the Power of Three. If we can find a way to get these collars off we might be able to fix things."

"Look, maybe we can help each other. I don't know if you can do anything about what's going on but you might be able to help me get out of this camp. I've been biding my time waiting for the right opportunity. And I can't really trust anyone else here. You know my secret and haven't given me away. So maybe we can help each other."

"How? These collars prevent us from using our powers. Besides, how can I help you?"

Cole looked at her for minute. Then he raised his hand and an energy ball suddenly formed in the palm.

"These collars are designed to prevent a witch's powers from working. Since I'm not a witch they don't have any affect on me. I still have all of my powers. But the first time I use them they'll know I'm not a witch. I need to figure out a way out of here without letting them know that. Otherwise I'd be terminated immediately."

"Okay. That's an advantage anyway. But how can I help you? I don't have any powers."

"If you're right, and you still have the power of three, your magic may allow us to escape. You could cast a spell or something that could shield us from prying eyes. If they can't tell what we're doing we should be able to get out of here easily."

"That makes sense. What about the collars? If we set foot outside the camp they're supposed to blow up. And the way they explained it to me the same thing will happen if we try to remove them."

"I can take care of the collars. We just need a diversion or something so no one notices what we're doing. Once outside the camp you're on your own."

"Okay," said Phoebe. "First order of business is to find my sisters. And somehow convince them that I really am their sister."

"I know where they are. But you don't say anything about me. Not until we're sure we can trust them."

"Don't worry. We need them as much as they need us. And in this changed timeline I'm not sure what they're going to be like. Just get me to them. I'm not real crazy about this timeline. I want to get things back like they're supposed to be as quickly as possible."

"It will be dinner time soon," said Cole. "Everyone will be gathered in the courtyard for the meal. It should be easy for you to get to them then. Just remember not a word about me. If it gets out that I'm not really a witch I'll have to get out as fast as I can. And that means without you."

"Don't worry," said Phoebe. "I won't say a word until I'm sure we can trust them."

"Good," said Cole. "You'll need a place to stay while you're in here. And Aames is sure to try to 'initiate' you again if he gets the chance. I know a place you can stay. Just watch your back. You're my ticket out of here."

"Thanks," said Phoebe. "I appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"Don't thank me, witch," said Cole. "I'm not doing it for you. You just hold up your end our bargain and everything will be fine. Betray me and I swear I'll kill you before I leave this prison."

Phoebe was under no delusions. Before she had met him Cole had been one of the most ruthless demons in the underworld. It was only her love that had changed him from evil to good. Since they had never met in this timeline he would be as he had been before. A cold-blooded killer who wouldn't hesitate to murder her if she got in his way.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

The place Cole had led Phoebe to was a small building near the one he lived in. Its only inhabitant was an elderly witch that accepted her in without question. Neither she nor Cole mentioned why she was so friendly with Cole and Phoebe decided not to ask. Apparently she was the only "friend" Cole had in the camp.

A couple of hours after arriving in the camp Phoebe heard a shrill whistle sound throughout the camp. She looked out the door to the house and saw people starting to head toward the front of the camp. Agitha, her hostess, walked up next to her.

"That's the sound to let us know the meals are ready," said Agitha.

"They don't allow us to make our own meals?" Phoebe questioned.

"No," said Agitha. "That would require allowing us to have cooking ingredients. Since many of those ingredients are also used in potions we aren't allowed to have them."

"I haven't noticed any books or writing materials either," said Phoebe.

"Nothing that will allow us to write or research spells," said Agitha. "Although it really wouldn't make any difference. With these collars on the spells wouldn't work anyway. But they don't want to take any chances."

"I guess I should get out there," said Phoebe. "I need to find my sisters so we can put things back like they're supposed to be."

"Go ahead, dear," said Agitha. "I rarely eat dinner."

Phoebe left the house and headed for the front of the camp. People were gathering in lines very similar to the type she had seen in pictures from the Great Depression in the early thirties. Aames and his cronies were gathered in one of the lines. He just looked at her and smiled a wicked smile. Phoebe had doubt what that smile meant.

She looked around for any sign of Piper or Paige. There were so many people in the camp she wasn't sure how she would ever find her sisters. Guards lined the wire around the fences weapons at the ready. But no one seemed interested in the guards. They all seemed to be more interested in the meals being dolled out to them.

Suddenly Phoebe saw Piper. She was standing in one of the lines talking to another woman who had her back to Phoebe. At least she had found one of her sisters. Piper would know where to find Paige. First, though, she had to convince Piper that she was, in fact, her sister.

"Piper," said Phoebe walking up to her, "I need to talk to you. No one else believes me so I don't know why you should but things have changed. We need to get Paige and see if we can put things back the way they're supposed to be."

"Paige?" questioned Piper. "Who's Paige? And just who the hell are you?"

"That's a good question," said the woman with her back to Phoebe, turning to face her. "Why do you need my sisters' help?"

Phoebe couldn't speak. She could just stand and stare at Prue.

"Okay, let's see if we have this straight," said Prue. "You claim to be Phoebe, our younger sister. And somehow the past has been altered and things aren't supposed to be like this."

"That's right," said Phoebe. "I haven't been able to have a premonition for quite a while and I cast a spell to see if I could find out why. Only somehow the spell seems to have changed everything."

"And we have another sister – a half sister – named Paige Matthews," said Piper. "A sister whose father was her White Lighter, Sam."

"Yes," said Phoebe. She hadn't told them about Prue's death. She wasn't sure just how much they would believe and she felt if she told them about Prue it might put them off completely. "I know how this all sounds, but . . . "

"No, I don't think you do," said Prue. "First, we don't have a younger sister. Mom and dad broke up after Piper was born. She died four years later when they discovered she was a witch and she refused to surrender to the authorities.

"Second, there's no way a witch and a White Lighter would ever have a child together. The Elders wouldn't have allowed it. And since mom died anyway there's no way she could have had a child with her White Lighter."

"Third," said Piper, "Paige Matthews is no witch. She's probably the most respected TV anchorwoman in the world. She's one of the primary spokespersons against witches and other supernatural creatures. If she had her way we'd all be dead instead of in this damned interment camp."

"Look, I told you," said Phoebe, "everything has changed. In the correct timeline none of this exists. The mortal world isn't even aware that magic exists and we do everything we can to keep it that way. Even the demons protect the secret."

"Demons working with witches?" questioned Prue. "Yeah, that's real believable."

"It's not like we work together," said Phoebe. "It's in their best interest to make sure magic doesn't become known just as it's in our best interest. If there's any way to put things back the way they're supposed to be we're that chance. We have the Power of Three. Surely that will be strong enough counter what's going on here."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Piper asked. "Assuming we believe you. How are we supposed to use this Power of Three in this internment camp with these collars on? They keep us from using our powers."

"I'm working on that," said Phoebe. "First I had to find the two of you and convince you what I've told you is true. Then we can work on getting out of here and setting things right again."

"Well I for one don't believe you," said Prue. "If we had another sister she would have been found long ago. The only reason Piper and I are still alive is because there is no third sister. Everyone knows about the supposed prediction of Melinda Warren. Three sisters who will be the most powerful witches in history. If there were a third sister the authorities wouldn't hesitate to kill all of us to prevent us from using that power."

"Prue, you were born on October 28, 1971," said Phoebe. "Piper was born on July 3, 1973. Grams was born on June 23, 1937. Mom was born on April 5, 1950. I know the entire history of our family. I can answer any questions you might have."

"So can anyone with a computer," said Prue. "All of this is available on the internet. The history of all known witches can be found there to help people identify unknown witches. That doesn't prove anything."

"What about Grams?" Phoebe asked. "What happened to her?"

"She was killed," said Piper. "Protecting us. Somehow they identified her as a witch. When they came to get her – and us – in 1987, they killed her when she resisted."

"In my timeline," said Phoebe, "none of that happened. She died of a heart attack in 1998. The three of us live together in the manor. Wait a minute. They identified you as witches in 1987? So Grams never bound your powers?"

"Of course not," said Prue. "Why would she do something stupid like that?"

"Of course she didn't," said Phoebe. "Without me there was no reason to bind your powers. I'm betting the warlock never even tried to kill mom and take her powers so she wouldn't have made the deal with him."

"What warlock?" Prue asked. "What are you babbling about?"

"Look," said Phoebe, "even if what I'm saying isn't true, what do you have to loose by working with me? I might be able to get us out of here. You really want to hang around here any longer than you have to?"

"She has a point," Piper said to Prue. "If she does have a way out of here it's better than being locked up like this."

"How can you get us out?" Prue asked.

"I'm still working on it," said Phoebe. "But if I can will you come with me? Once we're out of here and have these collars off maybe we can find a way to put things back the way they're supposed to be."

"Well," said Prue, "you figure a way to get us out of here and we'll talk about it. We aren't promising anything."

"Fair enough," said Phoebe.

"You," said a guard through the fence. "The commandant wants to talk to you."

Piper and Prue looked at each other.

"Who is he talking to?" Phoebe asked.

"Me," said Prue. "I guess it's time for my weekly visit to the commandant."

"Weekly visit?" questioned Phoebe.

"Yeah," said Piper. "He's taking a liking to Prue. About once a week he has her brought to him for 'interrogation'. If she doesn't cooperate, well, let's just say the consequences wouldn't be pretty."

"You mean interrogation as in," began Phoebe. "Oh, that's just night right. How long has this been going on?"

"Since we got here," said Prue. "I only do it because he said if I don't he'll make Piper suffer. If I get the chance I'll put a knife in his heart. As it is all I can do is submit and hope he doesn't hurt her."

"Once we're out of here and we set things right that won't ever happen again," said Phoebe.

"She only does it for me," said Piper as Prue walked to the front gate. "It's really strange. The commandant used to be a really nice guy. He and Prue even dated in high school for a while. Until they discovered we were witches. He's really changed over the years."

Phoebe listened to Piper as she watched Prue walk up the front steps to the commandants' quarters. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Commandant was standing on the porch waiting for Prue. Phoebe just watched in disbelief as Andy Trudeau escorted Prue into his quarters.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

Captain Barger sat in the waiting room outside the office for the commissioner. The Office of Homeland Security – the organization tasked with seeking out witches and other magical beings – had district offices all over the United States. The commissioners of these districts reported directly to the Secretary of Homeland Security who in turn reported directly to the President.

The commissioners in turn ran the various sectors where witches were interned. The internment camps were run by commandants whose job it was to insure that those in the camps remained in the camps. Everyone had a job to do protecting the witches from public outcry. As well as protecting the public from the witches.

Barger was an administrator. It was his job to identify, catalogue, and classify people suspected of being witches. Those that were identified as witches were to be assigned to an internment camp. His job was to assign each to a camp. For the most part it was a very easy job.

"The commissioner will see you now," said a secretary.

Barger stood up and straightened his uniform. It was rare that the commissioner spoke to him. And in his entire tenure as an administrator he had never been summoned to the commissioners' office. No doubt his excellent record had finally been noticed and he was about to get that long overdue recognition he knew he deserved.

He walked into the office and stood in front of the commissioners' desk. He glanced at the name plate on the desk. _Darryl Morris, District Commissioner._ Commissioner Morris had been a simple police lieutenant when he and his partner, Andy Trudeau, had helped capture the Halliwell witches. After that both of their careers had skyrocketed.

"Have a seat, Captain," said Morris.

"Thank you, Commissioner."

"I've been going over your record. Very impressive."

"Thank you, sir. I do my best. But a lot of the credit goes to my staff. Without them I couldn't so such an efficient job."

"Oh, come now, Captain. Don't be modest. A unit is only as good as its commanding officer. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose, sir."

"I was wondering if you explain something to me."

"Certainly, sir. If I can."

"Can you explain this file?"

Morris handed a manila file folder to Barger. He looked at the name on the folder. Phoebe Halliwell. He thumbed through the folder and found the normal paperwork on all witches currently in the internment camps.

"I don't understand sir. What exactly would you like me to explain?"

"The name for one thing," said Morris. "I assume you're familiar with that particular name?"

"Of course, sir. She insisted her name was Phoebe Halliwell and wouldn't tell me her real name. A soon as we discover her true identity I will amend the file to reflect the appropriate information."

"That's not why I've called you here. Tell me, Captain. Are you familiar with Executive Order 212 of the Office of Homeland Security?"

"Of course, sir. It's required that all personnel commit it to memory before being assigned to their first posting."

"Would you please tell me exactly what Executive Order 212 says?"

"Well," said Barger nervously, "it says 'in the event that a blood relative or a suspected blood relative of the Warren line is discovered they are to be reported immediately to the district office for Homeland Security'."

"And can you tell me why that was not done in this case?"

"Well, sir, it's common knowledge that there are only two Halliwell witches. The mother died shortly after the second daughter was born. No other daughters were born so there is no way there could be a third Halliwell witch."

"I see," said Morris, his temper flaring. "Are you in the habit of making all decisions that affect national security based on popular opinion?"

"No, sir. In all the years that directive has been in place not a single Halliwell witch has ever been identified. Neither of the two Halliwell daughters have had any children and all blood relatives of the Halliwell line have been identified and ruled out. Besides, there's no evidence this woman is a Halliwell. I didn't think…"

"No, Captain, you didn't think," said Morris angrily. "That directive is in place for a reason. The report says that she was caught inside the Halliwell manor."

"Yes, sir, that's correct."

"And how did she get into the manor? It's been sealed off for years and no one can get inside without security being notified. But according to the report she was found – with an as yet unidentified male – on the second floor. Can you explain how that happened?"

"No, sir, I can't. I have someone investigating that right now. We assume there was a glitch in the security net that allowed them to slip inside."

"A glitch?" screamed Morris, slamming his fist onto the desk. "One of the most secure locations in the country and there's a glitch? That is totally unacceptable. I suggest you locate this 'glitch' immediately and fix it."

"We're working as fast as we can, sir. We'll figure out what went wrong and fix it as soon as possible."

"See that you do. Now, about this young woman. Your report indicates that she tested positive for being a witch. Are you sure the results are accurate?"

"Absolutely, sir. We have one of the new Mark IV detection units. It's supposed to be infallible at detecting witches. No false readings like previous units. She has been positively identified as a witch and she's assigned to an internment camp. She's under close guard, sir."

"Which camp did you assign her to?"

"Camp Papa 3, sir."

"You put a possible Halliwell witch in the same internment camp as the other two? Are you a complete idiot? Aren't you aware of the prophecy regarding the Halliwell witches?"

"Of course, sir. Melinda Warren, the witch that started the line, predicted that three of her descendents would become the most powerful witches in history. But sir that's not going to happen. As I said, it's common knowledge that there are only two Halliwell sisters at present. There's no way they could make that prophecy come true."

"That's not your decision, Captain. Your job is to follow your instructions as dictated by your superiors. Which means that anyone identified or suspected of being a Halliwell witch is to be segregated from the general population and reported to my office immediately.

"Now, Captain, if you wish to retain both your rank and your position I suggest you get to Camp Papa 3 immediately and locate this Phoebe Halliwell. She's to be segregated from anyone else and no one – I repeat, no one – is to have any contact with her until a special unit arrives to take command of the situation. Secretary Bennett has all ready been notified of her and is on his way here to interrogate her personally. So if you don't want to end up as a member of Internment Camp Papa 3 you'd better not screw this up. Do I make myself understood?"

"Perfectly, sir. I'll go there immediately and make sure she's isolated. What time is Secretary Bennett expected to arrive sir?"

"In about six hours," said Morris. "And you can bet if the Secretary of Homeland Security learns about your screw up he's not going to be as understanding as I am. You just better hope that when he gets here he's too interested in this Phoebe Halliwell to be concerned with how she managed to evade classification after she was captured."

"Yes, sir. Don't worry, sir. There won't be any more mistakes. You have my word."

"Get out," said Morris as he began to look through the contents of the file folder.

Barger exited the office and headed for his car on the parking level. The meeting hadn't gone how he had first imagined. Now he had to get to Camp Papa 3 and make sure there were no more mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

"That doesn't sound like the Andy I knew," said Phoebe. "He was always such a caring person. In fact, he even. . ." Her voice trailed off as she thought about Andy's death.

"Power does strange things to people," said Piper. "When he discovered that Prue and I were witches he couldn't handle it. He and his partner, Darryl Morris, turned us over to the authorities. They were rewarded with instant promotions. Any position they wanted was theirs for the taking. Andy chose to become commandant of this camp. Morris is the Commissioner for the Western District of Homeland Security. They're both considered something of heroes."

"For what?" Phoebe asked. "Turning in a couple of witches?"

"Not just witches," said Piper. "The Charmed Ones. When the Sovereign Protection Act of 1974 was passed our identities became common knowledge. No one knew exactly who we were but we became public enemy number one."

"How did all this happen?" Phoebe asked. "Cole told me some of it. But it's hard to believe this all happened because of what Hitler tried to do during the Second World War."

"Cole?" questioned Piper. "You'd do well to stay away from him. He's a bad one he is. He'll be nothing but trouble for you."

"You'd be surprised how much help he can be," said Phoebe. "Given the right incentive. What else happened?"

"In the early 50s," continued Piper, "some little known senator named McCarthy started a witch hunt. A real one. I don't know why but he saw witches as the ultimate evil. He convinced a lot of people – powerful people – that we were the cause of all the problems in the world."

"That sort of happened in the real timeline," said Phoebe. "Only McCarthy was interested in communists, not witches."

"A lot of witches were exposed back then," said Piper. "We had to go underground. But every witch that was identified gave the authorities more information about us. In the late 60s they learned about Melinda Warren's prophecy. They hadn't known that Melinda Warren's daughter has survived so they had trouble tracking her descendants. We were safe until Andy and Darryl discovered who we were."

"They told me other magical beings were killed on sight," said Phoebe. "How come they let witches and warlocks live?"

"Because we're human," said Piper. "According to them, we aren't prisoners. We're being protected from the outside. To keep normal humans from attacking us for whatever they feel we're responsible for. Other magical beings aren't human so they aren't afforded the 'protection' we get. They're considered enemies of the state and are killed on sight."

"I still don't understand how they can do this," said Phoebe. "The Constitution prohibits anything like this. It can't be legal. How are they able to get away with it?"

"They changed the Constitution. A special amendment just for us. I understand it passed in a matter of weeks. I don't understand how you got here. Whoever you are you claim to be my sister. You should have been taken into custody as soon as you made that claim."

"Why?"

"They're afraid of us. Even though there are only Prue and me they're afraid a third sister might pop up completing the Power of Three. That's crazy. Mom didn't have any more kids before she and dad split up. Then when she died that prevented her from ever having a third daughter."

"But she did have a third daughter. Me. When did she die?"

"February 28, 1978. When they finally identified who we were they came to take us into 'protective custody' as Andy put it. Mom tried to stop them and they murdered her for her trouble."

"Mom died on the same day in the original timeline. But she was killed by a water demon. We were finally able to vanquish it. What about Grams?"

"Our grandmother was murdered the same time. After mom died they took us into custody and we ended up here. Grams tried to rescue us and they killed her."

"Grams died in 1998 from a heart attack. We got our powers shortly after that. This is all so crazy. So much has changed and yet is still the same. I don't understand how all this could have happened by the spell I cast."

"What spell?"

"My premonitions weren't working very well recently," Phoebe explained. "So I cast a spell to see if I could figure out what happened. But instead of telling me what I wanted to know it brought Nostradamus into the present. That's when everything went to hell."

"Who is Nostradamus?" Piper asked.

"He is – or rather was – someone who made hundreds of predictions about the future. People still debate how accurate his predictions were. He lived about four hundred years ago. I don't see how bringing him into the future could have changed things so much especially since most of the changes seem to have take place in recent history."

"Who are you really?" Piper asked. "Prue and I don't have any sisters or brothers. You're obviously a witch or you wouldn't be in this camp. So what do you have to gain by claiming to be my sister."

"I know it's hard to accept but I am your sister. And I'm not the only one. You mentioned Paige Matthews that anchor woman."

"Yes. Like I said she's one of the most outspoken opponents against witches. She even has a special segment on her nightly broadcast identifying witches that haven't been captured yet."

"Well, she's more than that. She's our half sister. Like I said, her father is Sam, mom's White Lighter. When she was born they gave her up for adoption so the Elders wouldn't find out about her."

"That's crazy," said Piper. "White Lighters don't come to Earth any more. It's too dangerous for them. As soon as they're identified they're killed. Even demons are afraid to come here. The government has a series of satellites in orbit that helps them identify magical beings. If someone stays in one place too long the satellites will pick them out of the general population."

"That doesn't mean they don't come here. They can orb. As soon as the satellites pick them up they can just orb to somewhere else. I can't believe they've abandoned us completely."

"Doing a little 'sisterly bonding'?" Prue asked walking up to the two.

"You're back early," said Piper.

"Trudeau got a phone call," said Prue. "Kind of interrupted the 'interrogation'. A phone call about her." She looked over at Phoebe. "Someone seems very interested in you."

"More than interested," said Cole, walking up to the three. "I just saw a car pull in. It was Captain Barger. In all the time I've been here he's never once come to this camp. Now he chooses this day to make a visit? I find that just a little too coincidental."

"What do you care, Turner?" Piper asked with undisguised disgust in her voice. "You've never shown even the slightest interest in what the rest of us do. Why should you care if someone is interested in one of us?"

"Look," said Cole, glancing at Phoebe, "I prefer to stay to myself. But if the administrator is coming here it could impact any one of us. So this isn't exactly altruistic on my part. Forewarned is forearmed as they say."

"He says he can get us out of this camp," said Phoebe. "I believe him."

"Of course he can," said Prue sarcastically. "That's why he's hanging around here now. He just loves it so much."

"You can debate the sincerity of my actions later," said Cole. "But I suggest we get inside before the commandant and the administrator come looking for one of us."

"He might be right," said Piper. "If they're after one of us we need to decide what we're going to do about it."

"What's there to do?" Prue asked. "It's not like we can exactly catch the next bus out of town."

"If Cole can get us out of this camp," said Phoebe, "then we just might have a chance. At least let's give ourselves the option."

"Okay," said Prue. "But just for the record I don't like you and I don't trust you. You try anything funny and I don't care how strong you are you'll regret it, understood?"

"Yeah, I understand," said Cole with no enthusiasm.

They all turned and followed Cole back into the compound.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

"So you're saying that all this is wrong?" Prue asked after Phoebe had explained to her what had happened. "You said you cast a spell and brought this – what was his name, Nostradamus – from the past? And suddenly everything is different from what you remember?"

"That's about the size of it," said Phoebe.

"And you claim to be our younger sister and we have another half sister," continued Prue. "Paige Matthews, probably the most vocal celebrity against witches in the public eye today? And we're supposed to buy all this on your say so?"

"Look, I know how it sounds," said Phoebe. "Piper told me Grams never bound your powers. Which means you've had your powers since you were a child. So you must know that magic can do some unpredictable things. I don't know how or why things changed just because I brought Nostradamus into the future. All I can tell you is as soon as I did some soldiers suddenly appeared in the manor and arrested me."

"Look, I do know that you can't change the past," said Prue. "No matter what you do what happened is what happened. So no matter what you say there's no way you could have changed things."

"That may not be entirely true," said Cole.

"Who asked you?" Piper snapped.

"Look, we need him," said Phoebe. "I know you guys don't like each other. You didn't in my timeline either. But he says he can get us out of here. So you'd just better put your differences aside and start working together or there's no telling what kind of trouble we could be in."

"What do you mean it might not be true?" Prue asked.

"You can't go back in time and alter what happened before," said Cole. "But if you pull someone out of their normal time then whatever they did in that time didn't happen. That would change everything that happened after that."

"Isn't that changing the past?" Piper asked.

"Technically, no," said Cole. "No one has gone back in time and changed what happened. That's not possible. But if what Phoebe says is true then she pulled someone of historical importance out of their time. So whatever it is they did in their life after she pulled him out didn't happen. There's no way to tell what affects that can have years or even centuries down the line."

"That sounds like changing the past to me," said Prue.

"Technically it's not," said Cole. "Phoebe didn't change the past. She changed this Nostradamus' future."

"I don't understand," said Piper. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not according to Tempus," said Cole.

"Tempus," said Phoebe suddenly. "Maybe he could help. He is the demon of time manipulation. If the timeline has been altered then he's probably still alive."

"Still alive?" questioned Cole. "He's dead in your timeline?"

"Yes," said Phoebe. "The Source sent him after us. We were able to stop him but it wasn't easy. He died when he reset time one too many times without regaining his strength."

"As far as I know he's still alive," said Cole. "Most demons avoid the mortal plane as much as possible. Those that do usually end up vanquished."

"You seem to know an awful lot about demons," said Prue.

"You know what they say," said Cole. "Know your enemy."

"It's more than that," said Piper. "You talk about Tempus like you actually know him. How is that possible? Demons and witches don't exactly collaborate."

"We need to tell them the truth," said Phoebe. "We're going to need their help and it's best if they know everything."

"What the hell," said Cole. "I'm tired of the games anyway. I've been cooped up in this camp far too long. And if you can help me get out of here then I guess you should know who you're helping."

"What truth?" Prue asked.

"Cole's not a witch," said Phoebe. "And he can get us out of here because that collar doesn't affect his powers. He's just been biding his time so the authorities won't be suspicious of him when he breaks out."

"Okay, if he's not a witch, what is he?" Prue asked.

"My name is Belthazor," said Cole. "I'm an upper level demon. When they captured me they had trouble cataloging me so I 'confessed' to being a witch. If they had found out what I really am they would have killed me on sight. At least this way I have a chance to get away."

"Are you crazy?" Piper asked. "You want us to trust a demon?"

"He's only half demon," said Phoebe. "He's also half human. And at one time he was also my husband."

"Okay, hold on a second," said Prue. "You claim to be a Charmed One and yet you married a demon? What's wrong with this picture?"

"It's a long story," said Phoebe. "One we don't have time to go into right now. What we need to do is get out of here now."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Prue asked. "Seems to me they're only interested in you."

"And when they do a DNA test and find out that I really am your sister what do you think they'll do then?" Phoebe asked. "When they discover that the Power of Three actually exists do you think they'll really let you live then? They'll kill all three of us just to make sure."

"That's assuming you really are our sister," said Prue. "Which as we've all ready told you isn't possible."

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" Phoebe asked. "What if what I've told you is true? Then I really am your sister. And like I said, a simple DNA test will prove it. You really want to risk your life that it's not true?"

Prue just looked at Phoebe for a moment.

"No, I guess I'm not," she said finally. She looked at Cole. "You say you can get us out of here?"

"Yeah," said Cole. "But it's risky. Getting out isn't the problem. Making sure they don't come looking for us afterwards is. We need to make them think we've died so they won't be suspecting us of escaping."

"Okay," said Prue. "If you're really a demon you should be able to accomplish that easily enough. Any idea how to make them think we're dead without actually having a body to prove it?"

"I have an idea on that," said Cole. "First, we need one of the surveillance devices around the camp. Without it we're dead as soon as we leave the camp."

"If I had my powers that would be easy," said Prue.

"I can get it," said Cole. "They service the devices once a month and they were just serviced last week. The rest of the time they pretty much ignore them. I can remove one of them from the far side of the camp. Once I've done that I can get us out of here. But I need is someone to create a distraction while I do so that the guards don't get suspicious.."

"What kind of distraction?" Piper asked.

"Anything that will keep the guards occupied for a few minutes," said Cole.

"I have an idea that might create just the distraction we need," said Phoebe. "Assuming Prue and Piper are willing to help with it."

"Well," said Prue after a moment, "if it will get us out of this camp I'm willing to give it a shot. What do we need to do?"

"First, I need to know how Cole plans to fake our deaths," said Phoebe.

"It's very simple," said Cole. "Belthazor blows up a building with you three in it."


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

Commissioner Morris' secretary opened the door to his office and walked in.

"The Secretary of Homeland Security is here to see you, sir," said the secretary.

"Please, show the Secretary in immediately."

"Yes, sir."

She left the office and a few moments later the Secretary of Homeland Security walked into the office. He was smiling as he walked up and shook Morris' hand.

"Secretary Bennett," said Morris, "it's a pleasure to see you again, sir. I believe the last time we met was at the confirmation hearings for Justice Pollock."

"Please, call me Victor," said the Secretary. "No need to stand on ceremony here. And yes it was at Justice Pollock's confirmation hearings. I got your report on the invasion at the Halliwell manor. And of the woman who was found there. Any idea how she got into the house?"

"We're still investigating it. Perhaps you could give us some idea how she could have gotten past security. You did used to live there after all."

"That was a long time ago," said Victor. "Long before I was aware that my wife was a witch and the mother of the supposed Charmed Ones. I'm sure your security people will find out how she did it. Now, what about this Phoebe Halliwell?"

"I've all ready reprimanded Captain Barger for his foolishness. And I've made it quite clear that we are very interested in this young woman. He's returned to the camp where she is interned to segregate her from the rest of the population. She should be isolated by the time we get there."

"Good. As unlikely as it seems there is a possibility this woman is who she claims to be. If that's the case we need to deal with her immediately."

"I assume you'll be wanting to deal with the other sisters as well," said Morris. "You did say the only reason you kept them alive was to draw out any relatives they might have. If this Phoebe does turn out to be their sister you won't have any use for them any longer."

"No, we won't. "It was a calculated risk keeping them alive. But it appears it was worth it. What of the special prisoner? You haven't sent any reports on her so I assume the situation hasn't changed at all."

"No, sir, it hasn't. She's still secured in her special prison. She hasn't given us any more information but then neither of us expected her to. I've left her to herself. I assume you'll be wanting to speak with her."

"Of course," said Victor. "It's been a while since she was last interrogated. Maybe the time alone has made her more amiable. I know she's hiding something. Maybe she'll be willing to talk now."

"I'll see about making arrangements to take us to the camp while you're interrogating her. Just let me know when you're ready to leave. Barger is expecting us."

"Fine," said Victor. "This shouldn't take long. Somehow I don't think she'll be any more willing to talk than she has been in the past."

Morris picked up his phone as Victor left the office. Victor negotiated his way through the building to an elevator at the end of a hallway. As he approached the elevator two armed security men stepped up to him.

"I'm sorry, sir," said one of the security men, "this is a restricted area."

Victor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his identification. He showed it to the security guard who looked it over very carefully.

"Secretary Bennett. We've been expecting you, sir. Commissioner Morris has instructed us to provide you with whatever assistance you may require."

"I want to go to sub level four," said Victor. "And I don't want to be disturbed for any reason."

"Yes, sir," said the other security guard removing a security card from his pocket. He used the card to open the elevator doors. "The code for sub level four is 0037. When you want to come back up use code 1549. If you use any other code the elevator will be automatically secured and the alert will be sounded.

"To access the security area on sub level four you'll need the code 5221. Once inside the room the only way to get out is using the cold 9632. Once you have exited the room the security code will automatically be reset to another code so make sure you're finished before you leave the room."

"Understood. Thank you, lieutenant."

The two security men stepped aside as Victor entered the elevator. Inside there was simply a keypad on the wall. Victor punched in the security code the guard had given him and the doors immediately closed and began to descend. A few moments later the elevator stopped and the doors opened onto a long hallway.

It took him less than two minutes to walk the hallway to the only room on this level. Once at the room Victor took a deep breath and then punched in the security code for the room. The door opened automatically and Victor stepped inside. The door closed automatically behind him.

Inside the room was a smaller room. It was constructed completely of a clear material and in the upper corner where each wall met the adjoining wall was a small spherical device about the size of a basketball. Inside the smaller room sat a woman with her head lying on a small desk. The inside of the smaller room was completely outfitted with every necessity a person would need to live. There appeared to be no way into the smaller room.

"It's been a while," said Victor. "I thought I'd stop by and say hello."

The woman raised her head and looked at Victor. Contempt showed in her face.

"Well, Victor. I'm surprised you have the nerve to show your face. Considering everything you've done. I've told you everything I know. I don't know what more you expect to learn from me."

"Is that any way to talk to your husband, Patty?"

Patty Halliwell just stared at Victor with contempt in her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

"I hope this works," said Prue. "I'm not real comfortable trusting a demon. Even a half demon."

"It will work," said Phoebe. "Cole always was very resourceful."

"You sound like you know him pretty well," said Piper.

"Yeah, I guess I do," said Phoebe. "Or at least I did. He was different in my timeline. Even before he changed he never seemed to be as antagonistic as he is now."

"Before he changed?" questioned Piper.

"It's a long story," said Phoebe. "Even though he was half demon he became good. He helped up fight demons for a while. He even helped us vanquish the Source."

"Wait a minute," said Prue. "You vanquished the Source?"

"Not by myself," said Phoebe uneasily. "The Charmed Ones defeated the Source. With Cole's help."

"And what about Matthews?" Prue asked. "Did she help vanquish the Source?"

"Yes," said Phoebe. "When we discovered her she didn't have any powers. Maybe that's why she hasn't been identified as a witch in this timeline. She never met us so her powers are still dormant. Except for her White Lighter powers. She didn't know she had them so she never consciously used them."

"Sounds like things are a lot different in this altered timeline," said Piper.

"Yeah, they are," said Phoebe. "I still don't see how bringing Nostradamus into the future could have changed everything so much. It just doesn't make any sense."

"We can try to figure that out later," said Prue, looking around the corner of the building they were standing next to. "Turner has the security orb. It doesn't look like any of the guards have seen him. I guess it's time to put your plan into action."

"Why do we need the orb anyway?" Phoebe asked.

"They monitor these damned collars," said Phoebe. "As long as we're within a certain distance of them they keep the collars from detonating. While the orbs are run off a central power source they also have battery backups in each one. In case there's a power failure. The batteries will run the orbs for twenty-four hours before they run down. As long as we have one of the orbs with us when we leave the camp the collars will remain dormant. It will give us twenty-four hours to figure a way to get them off without decapitating us."

"Okay, makes sense," said Phoebe. "Well, no time like the present, as they say. Any idea where Aames is?"

"Yeah, he's over there," said Prue, pointing toward the fence. "You sure he's going to take the bait?"

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "He seemed real interested in me. The only reason he backed off was because Cole intervened. If Cole's not around he's bound to make another attempt. All we have to do is make him angry enough to come after us."

"That should be easy," said Piper. "Humiliate him in front of his friends and he'll be so mad he'll follow us anywhere to get even. Well, 'sis', I guess you're up."

Cautiously Phoebe walked out into the compound. She tried to appear nonchalant as she skirted just beyond the buildings nearest the fence. Just as she suspected Aames noticed her right off.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked walking towards her. "Where's your protector? You seem to be all alone."

"I don't want any trouble," said Phoebe, backing away from him. It had taken longer for him to see her than she had anticipated. It was going to take longer to get back to Prue and Piper. "Just leave me alone."

"Oh, I can't do that. You haven't received our initiation yet. Until you do you aren't really a part of the community."

Phoebe kept backing away from Aames and the two men with him. He had a smile on his face that anything but friendly. Suddenly she came to the corner of the building she was backing against. Prue and Piper would be right around the corner. In a few minutes they would put her plan into action and – hopefully – be out of the camp.

"There's no place for you to go," said Aames as he drew closer. "You can't get away. Might as well just relax and enjoy it. We won't be _too_ rough with you."

Suddenly Prue and Piper stepped out from the opposite corner of the building behind the two men with Aames. They were both holding chair legs as clubs. Before anyone knew they were there they had struck the two men knocking them to the ground.

Aames turned to see what had happened. Seeing his two friends on the ground and the sisters holding clubs he instinctively turned back to Phoebe. She didn't hesitate. She jumped into the air and swung out with her foot catching him along the left side of his head. The blow knocked him to the ground, stunning him momentarily.

The sisters all turned and disappeared around the sides of the building. They moved quickly to Cole's house. He stood in the doorway holding the door open for them. As they entered the building they looked out to see Aames and his two friends come around the side of the building after them. They all had hatred in their eyes. As Prue entered the building Cole slammed the door shut and threw a bar over it sealing it shut. He handed the security orb to Phoebe.

"It's time to get out of here," he said. "Join hands. Everyone has to be touching if I'm to get us all out of here. With any luck they won't bother to look for us once this is over."

The sisters joined hands. Cole reached out and took Phoebe by the arm with his left hand. With his right hand he reached up and grabbed the collar he was wearing. With one massive yank he pulled the collar from around his neck. He tossed the collar in the back of the room and at nearly the same instant he shimmered out of the building with the sisters in tow. They had no sooner shimmered out of the building than the detonated destroying the entire building.


	14. Chapter 14

FOURTEEN

"What the hell happened?" Andy demanded as he watched the building burn.

"We aren't sure, sir," said one of the guards. "Witnesses said that several of the residents got into some kind of altercation. Three of them ran into that building and several moments later the building exploded."

"What kind of altercation?" Andy demanded.

"Three males approached a female," said the guard. "Two other females stepped in and there was a fight. The three women ran into that building just before it exploded."

"We have a full accounting," said a guard walking up to Andy and Barger. "The only ones unaccounted for are the Halliwell sisters, the new girl whose only identity we have right now is Phoebe Halliwell, and a Cole Turner."

"The building that exploded was Turner's home," said the first guard. "He preferred to stay to himself most of the time. He rarely left his house except to get his meals."

"So he was in there when the house exploded?" Andy questioned.

"It appears that way, sir," said the second guard. "Neither he nor the women are anywhere in the camp. They couldn't have gotten out of the camp. They probably died when the building blew up."

"One of the collars was probably damaged in the fight," said Barger. "That would have caused it to detonate. If they were all standing close enough to each other it could have caused the other collars to detonate as well. We'll be lucky to find anything left of them."

"Lock down the camp," Andy ordered. "Get that fire out and I want the entire structure searched thoroughly. I want to know for sure they were in there when that building exploded."

"Sir," said the first guard, "more than likely their bodies were completely destroyed in the explosion. I doubt there will be anything left to find."

"Search it anyway," said Andy, his temper flaring. "Until we find bodies or portions of bodies we'll go under the assumption they are still alive. And don't stop until you have something to report."

"Yes, sir," said the guard.

"Come on," Andy said to Barger. "The commissioner and the secretary will be here soon. And I don't think they're going to be happy with the report I'm going to have for them."

Without another word Andy turned and headed back to his office. Barger followed close behind.

"What is this place?" Phoebe asked as she looked around the cabin they were in.

"It's a place I've had for a while," said Cole. "It used to belong to my father. I use it sometimes when I want to be alone. It's located in the Rocky Mountains far away from any other people."

He opened the door and walked outside. The girls followed him. Just a few yards from the front door was a precipice that dropped off several hundred feet below. The view of the mountains from this vantage point was breathtaking.

"I see why you like it up here," said Piper. "It's beautiful. What about water and electricity?"

"There's a well in the back of the cabin and a generator in a small outbuilding behind the cabin. And there's enough food to last about two months. Longer if you ration it. I like to keep it well stocked since I never know how long I may have to stay here."

"What about the satellites?" Prue asked. "They're supposed to be able to detect supernatural beings anywhere on the planet."

"Their orbits rarely take them over this part of the mountains," said Cole. "This area is largely uninhabited so the authorities don't consider it a high priority. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Now, we need to see about getting those collars off you."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Prue asked.

Cole didn't say a word. He simply reached up and grabbed the collar around Phoebe's neck. With his demonic strength he easily pulled the collar off her as he had his own in the camp. In one swift motion he yanked the collar off her neck and cast it over the side of the precipice. It sailed over the edge of the cliff and fell several feet below before suddenly exploding. However, it was far enough away that it was no threat to the four. He did the same with Prue and Piper's collars and they all stood there free of the instruments of death they had been wearing.

"It takes a few seconds for the detonator to kick in," said Cole. "Long enough to get the collars far enough away so we didn't have to worry about them. And without the collars you should have your powers back. Although I don't know what good it will do you."

"Why?" Prue asked.

"Why what?" Cole asked.

"Why did you remove the collars for us?"

"We had a deal. We work together to get out of that camp. The collars were part of that camp so until the collars were removed our bargain wasn't complete. You kept your end of the bargain. So I kept mine."

"An honorable demon?" questioned Piper. "Not exactly something we're used to."

"He's not your typical demon," said Phoebe. "He belongs to the Brotherhood of the Thorn. They have a very strict code of honor they live by. I guess that much is still true."

"You shouldn't know about that," said Cole. "No one outside of demonic circles knows about that. How did you get this information?"

"I told you," said Phoebe, "we were married. I know a lot about you."

"You mean what she said is true?" Piper asked.

"Yes, it is," said Cole. "Including the code of honor. We had a deal. As long as you honored your end of it I was honor bound to hold up my end of it. But that doesn't make us friends. Now that we're out of that camp we go our separate ways."

"Wait a minute," said Prue. "You can't just leave us here. We could die before we get out of these mountains. We can't shimmer like you can."

"That wasn't our deal," said Cole. "Our deal was we work together to get out of that camp. We've completed that deal. I'm under no obligation to do anything more."

"So you're just going to leave us here?" Piper asked.

"You'll make it out okay," said Cole. "You're the Charmed Ones. With your power you should find it easy to get out of these mountains. If you don't, it's not my problem."

"So much your so-called 'code of honor'," said Prue.

"Listen, witch," said Cole. "I kept my word. I got us out of that camp. And I got those collars off you. Something you couldn't have done yourself. And it's only my interpretation of 'getting you out of the camp' that had me remove the collars in the first place. Someone else probably wouldn't have done that much. So if you think I'm being unfair just get over it. You've got more of a chance now than you had an hour ago. I'd think you'd be appreciative for that at least."

Suddenly Cole shimmered and was gone leaving the sisters alone on the mountaintop.


	15. Chapter 15

FIFTEEN

"It's good to see you again, Andy," said Morris when he and Victor had arrived at the camp. "It's been a long time. You remember Secretary Bennett."

"Yes, I do," said Andy shaking hands with Victor. "A pleasure to meet you again, sir."

"I wish it were under better circumstances," said Victor. "Your communiqué said the explosion happened about an hour ago?"

"Yes, sir," said Andy. "We aren't sure exactly what happened. It seems some of the residents got involved in an altercation of some kind. A few minutes later several of them entered one of the buildings and it exploded moments later."

"Any idea what caused the explosion?" Morris asked.

"We found the remains of a collar in the debris," said Andy. "We've identified it as the collar belonging to a Cole Turner. It was also his home that exploded. The best we can figure out is for some reason he removed the collar which caused the explosion."

"What about remains?" Victor asked.

"We didn't find any remains in the rubble," said Andy. "Not even the collars of the three women who entered the building. It appears, Mr. Secretary, that four witches have escaped this compound although I am at a loss to explain how. We've also discovered one of the security orbs missing. We think they may have taken it with them to keep the women's security collars from exploding. But as to how they got out of the camp, we're still investigating that."

"I don't understand," said Morris. "The collars should have prevented them from using their powers. How could they have possibly gotten out of the camp?"

"If Turner removed his collar he might have been able to do it," said Andy. "We don't really know that much about him. He was one of the first interned here. When he was first captured he freely confessed to being a witch. According to the records he claimed his power was the ability to alter his form. At the time there was no reason to doubt him."

"Altering one's form is a far cry from vanishing from this camp," said Victor.

"I think it's quite possible there was more to Mr. Turner than we originally thought," said Andy. "According to the report the collar we found was torn in two. It would take massive strength to do that. Supernatural strength. I've all ready issued a priority two alert for their capture. It's only a matter of time before they're identified and recaptured, sir."

"Perhaps not as soon as you think, Commandant," said Victor. "While Darryl and I were flying here I also received a communiqué from our genetics lab in Virginia. They completed their tests on the DNA sample collected from the Phoebe Halliwell. The results are disturbing. According to the tests, this woman is related to Prue and Piper Halliwell within no more than two generations and most likely within one. Which means her claim to be their sister seems to be true."

"That's impossible," said Andy. "I've seen the reports. There were only two Halliwell offspring."

"Andy," said Morris, "the reports you've read are the abridged versions. To be perfectly honest we aren't sure if there was a third child or not. All indications are that only two were born but we aren't really sure."

"As I'm sure you're aware," said Victor, "it was my wife who was the mother of the Charmed Ones. It's one of the reasons the President nominated me for the position as Secretary of Homeland Security. I have a unique perspective regarding witches. My wife and I broke up in March of 1976. She wasn't killed until February of 1978. She claims she had not other children after Piper was born but we really have no way to prove that."

"Claims?" questioned Andy. "I understood that she was killed resisting arrest."

"That's the story that was put out," said Morris. "The truth is she was only wounded. She was taken to a secure location where she's been held ever since."

"And she's being kept alive because?" questioned Andy.

"Initially it was to get information from her," said Victor. "It wasn't easy to get information from her but over the years we've been able to glean information from her. It's help in our fight against the witches and other supernatural creatures that plague mankind."

"I see," said Andy. "Sir, if Phoebe Halliwell is their sister then the Power of Three is free. Once they figure out how to get those collars off there won't be anything to stop them. And they will figure a way to get the collars off. Prue, especially, is very resourceful. If anyone can figure a way to get them off she can."

"You sound like you know her quite well," said Victor.

"We dated in high school," said Andy. "I used to live next door to you, if you'll remember. I think it was one of the reasons Captain Barger assigned them to my camp. I'm more familiar with them than just about anyone else, present company excluded, of course."

"You won't have to worry about Barger any longer," said Morris. "He's been officially relieved of his position because of this debacle. If he had been more efficient we wouldn't be in this position."

"I assume I'm to be relieved as well," said Andy.

"Why do you think that?" Victor asked.

"Four witches did escape from my camp," said Andy, "including the three Charmed Ones. As commandant anything that happens here is my responsibility."

"That's true," said Victor. "But you had no way of knowing about Phoebe. And your record speaks for itself, Commandant. Besides, as you said, besides me you probably know more about them than anyone. And it's possible you know things about them even I don't know. I wasn't a father to them for very long. Your help in finding them may prove invaluable."

"Thank you, sir," said Andy. "I appreciate the confidence."

"What we need to do now, Andy," said Morris, "is try to figure out what they'll do next. Now that they're free of the camp we need to figure out where they'll go and what they'll do. And we could really use your input on that."

"I'll help in any way I can," said Andy.

"First," said Victor, "I think we need to raise the alert on them to a priority 1. I'll need to inform the President of these developments. For now I think we need to keep this private, though. No sense in alarming the public unnecessarily. But we will be putting certain contingency protocols into place. Commissioner Morris will fill you in on what they are. As of right now finding those three women is the top priority for the intelligence community. Anything you can help us with will be greatly appreciated."

"I'll do my best, sir," said Andy.

"I'm sure you will, Commandant," said Victor. "Now, I need to be getting to Washington. Darryl, fill Andy in on everything he needs to know. And let's hope, gentlemen, that we can resolve this matter within a matter of hours."

Andy escorted Victor out to his vehicle so that he could return to the airport and his flight to Washington. Somehow he felt that it would be longer than a few hours before this mess was cleaned up.

"What do we do now?" Prue asked, looking around the mountains. "There's no telling how far away the nearest town is. And I'm not sure we could go there anyway. Someone might recognize us and we'd just end up back in that camp. Or worse."

"What happened to the Book of Shadows?" Phoebe asked.

"How do you know about that?" Piper asked. "We never told anyone about the Book of Shadows."

"Because I'm your sister," said Phoebe. "We used to use the Book of Shadows to vanquish demons. Is it still at the manor?"

"We don't know," said Prue. "Once we were arrested they isolated us from everyone else. When we got to the camp we were effectively cut off from the outside. We never did learn what happened to it and we weren't about to ask in case they didn't know about it."

"The last I saw it was still in the attic," said Phoebe. "But with all these changes there's no guarantee it's still there. We need to find it so we can try to figure out what's going on and find some way to change it."

"You're still claiming you cast a spell that altered the past?" Piper questioned.

"I don't know exactly what happened," said Phoebe. "Like I told you, I cast a spell to see if I could figure out why I haven't been having any premonitions lately and then everything changed. The only thing I can think of is that bringing Nostradamus to the future has somehow changed the past."

"Which, as we all know, is not possible," said Prue. "You can't change the past."

"Well, something has changed," said Phoebe. "Maybe the Book of Shadows can help us figure out what."

"Well, now, that's the problem, isn't it?" questioned Prue. "Getting out of here. Right now we have no way to do that, do we?"

"Maybe we do," said Phoebe. "It's a long shot in this timeline but it's still possible. The least we can do is give it a try."

"Give what a try?" Phoebe questioned.

"If it works, you'll see," said Phoebe.


	16. Chapter 16

SIXTEEN

Cole moved through the caverns of the underworld. It had been a very long time since he had been here but he still knew the pathways quite well. He knew precisely where he was heading. He suddenly came to a cavern that was flanked by two demons. He stepped up to them drawing himself to his full height.

"Belthazor?" Questioned one of the demons. "Welcome back, brother. It has been many years since I saw you last. I felt sure you had been vanquished."

"Hello, Baldasor," said Cole. "It's a long story. But I'm back now. And I need to speak to the Source. I have news that he'll want to hear."

"Wait here," said Baldasor. "I'll announce you. I'm sure he'll want to see you. He has often spoken about missing you and your efficiency."

Cole waited outside the chamber for several moments while Baldasor went inside. It took only a minute before Baldasor returned.

"He says to go right in," said Baldasor.

"Thanks," said Cole. "We'll have to catch up later. There's a lot I have to tell you. And you can catch me up on what's been going on in the underworld during my absence."

Baldasor just smiled as Cole entered the chamber. The source stood in the back of the chamber the hood to his robes drawn to hide his face. A face that had been maimed in his bid to take over the underworld.

"Belthazor," said the Source, walking over to Cole, "I thought you vanquished. It has been many years since anyone has heard from you."

"I've been in one of the humans internment camps for witches," said Cole. "I wasn't able to make my escape until now. But I have news that I'm sure you'll be interested in. News that may help us once again walk among humans undetected."

"How is that possible?" the Source asked. "Their technology can identify us on sight. Many demons have all ready been vanquished. How can we possibly walk among them undetected?"

"I need to see Tempus," said Cole. "If what I've learned is true then all that's going on is not supposed to be happening. It's supposed to be a very different timeline. If that's true, we may be able to put things back the way they're supposed to be."

"Interesting," said the Source. "And what makes you think the timeline has been altered?"

"I've met a young woman who claims to be the third Charmed One," said Cole.

"Charmed One?" hissed the Source. "Are you serious. Aren't you aware of the prophecies? The Charmed ones are our bane. The most powerful witches in history. Do you have any idea what they can do to the underworld?"

"Yes," said Cole. "But if I'm right, we should be able to change the way things are and still do away with the Charmed Ones. The best of both worlds, as the old saying goes. A world where humans have no knowledge of us and without the Charmed Ones to deal with."

The Source just smiled. It had been a long time since he had been able to send a demon to the mortal real without fear they would be discovered. And Belthazor had always been a resourceful and efficient subordinate. Quickly he moved to the opening to the cavern.

"Baldasor. Have Tempus come here immediately."

"As you wish, Source," said the demon, bowing slightly. He shimmered and was gone.

"Now," said the Source, "what is this plan of yours? One that will return us to our rightful place of power?"

"Leo," Phoebe called into the air. "Leo, we could really use your help right now."

Nothing happened. Phoebe waited patiently for the White Lighter to orb in but the girls remained alone in the cabin.

"Who's Leo?" Piper asked.

"A very good friend," said Phoebe. "Leo, I know you can hear me. We need you down her right now."

Prue and Piper just stared in amazement as Leo suddenly orbed into the cabin. He looked around furtively to make sure they were alone.

"A White Lighter?" Prue questioned. "Grams told me about White Lighters but I've never seen one before."

"Leo's our White Lighter," said Phoebe. "At least he used to be. If anyone can help us he can."

"Who are you?" Leo asked Phoebe. "How do you know me?"

"Because I'm one of your charges," said Phoebe. "Or I used to be. Everything has changed so much I can't be sure any longer. But you heard me so I must still be one of your charges. I believe you all ready know Prue and Piper."

"How does he know us?" Prue asked.

"He's been watching over us all of our lives," said Phoebe. "That's his job."

"I don't remember meeting you before," Leo said. "How could you know so much about me?"

"It's kind of a long story, brother-in-law," said Phoebe.

"Brother-in-law?" questioned Leo. "That doesn't make any sense. I'm not married. And I have no siblings."

"Yeah, well that's part of the story," said Phoebe. "Sit down. I have lot to fill you in on."

"It's dangerous," said Leo. "The satellite system in orbit can detect us at any moment. We can't stay in one place too long."

"Well, if our information is correct," said Piper, "we're safe here for a while. And if what Phoebe tells us is true, this may all be wrong, anyway."

"Phoebe?" questioned Leo. "Phoebe Halliwell?"

"That's me," said Phoebe.

"That's impossible," said Leo. "Phoebe Halliwell was stillborn."

"You mean mom really did have a third daughter?" Prue questioned.

"Yes," said Leo. "In November of 1975. But like I said, the baby was stillborn."

"Actually," said Phoebe, "that's what happened in this timeline. It's not what really happened."

"I don't understand," said Leo.

"Just have a seat and I'll explain it all to you," said Phoebe.

"That's incredible," said Leo when Phoebe had finished telling him the story. "Not to mention completely unbelievable. If what you've just told me is true then you must know it can't possibly be true. You can't change the past."

"Cole said we may not be able to change the past but it is possible to change someone else's future," said Phoebe. "I don't understand it all and I know we can't change the past. But something has happened to cause everything to change so much."

"I just can't accept that," said Leo. "There's no indication that things are supposed to be any different from the way they are."

"So you think I'm delusional?" Phoebe questioned.

"I don't know what to think," said Leo. "I only know you can't change the past. Whatever has happened to cause you to believe the past has changed I can assure you everything is exactly as it's supposed to be."

"Then how do you explain how I know so much about you?" Phoebe asked. "About the Elders and everything else?"

"I can't," said Leo. "But I do know the Elders would never allow a White Lighter and a witch to get married. Especially not one of his charges. It's just not possible."

"You might want to listen to her, White Lighter," said a voice from the front door of the cabin. "If only a part of what she's told you is true then things could be totally different from what we've all become used to."

They all turned to see Cole standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Prue demanded. "I thought you didn't want any more contact with us?"

"Situations changes," said Cole. Suddenly half a dozen demons shimmered into the cabin surrounding Leo and the girls. "And if Phoebe's telling the truth then it's in our best interest to try and figure out what happened and how to put things right again."

They all just looked at the demons expecting that they'd be fighting for their lives at any moment.


	17. Chapter 17

SEVENTEEN

"That's the entire situation, Mr. President," Victor said after he had briefed the President on what had happened. "It appears that the third Charmed One has surfaced and the three are now on the loose. Along with someone named Cole Turner."

"This is terrible," said the President. "You're sure they didn't die in the fire?"

"There was no evidence of any bodies in the rubble, sir. The only conclusion is they somehow figured out how to escape the camp. I don't think we have any choice, sir. We have to implement Program 7. With them on the loose there's no telling what they will do or when. We have to find them right away."

"You're right," said the President. "I'll sign the order immediately. This has to remain completely covert, you understand. If word should get out it could have disastrous repercussions."

"Don't worry, sir. That's what we have the special unit for. They'll be able to take care of this quietly. They are going to want additional compensation for this one. These aren't ordinary witches they're going after. They're the Charmed Ones. If even half the prophecies are true they will be quite formidable."

"What do you think? Are they really that formidable? They are your daughters."

"Two of them are. I'm not sure about the third one. She's definitely their sister but we haven't done any tests to see if I'm her father. To be honest, it doesn't matter who her father is. The lineage is normally passed down through the mothers' side of the family so she'll still be a Charmed One whether I'm her father or not."

"Don't you want to know?"

"Why?" questioned Victor. "She's been positively identified as a witch and as a sister to the known Charmed Ones. That makes them a threat to national security. Whether she's my daughter or not is beside the point. I don't think my loyalty to your administration or to the United States can be questioned, sir."

"No, not at all, Victor. I'm not questioning your loyalty. If I had even the slightest question about your loyalty I would ask for your resignation. As you say, your loyalty is beyond question. But this does involve your daughters. A lot of people wouldn't understand how you could order their deaths so easily."

"It's anything but easy, sir. But this is bigger than any single person. They're a threat to our entire way of life. If we don't stop them they could destroy everything this country has built for the last two hundred years. I can't just sit back and let that happen."

"Good enough. Do you have any idea where they'll go next?"

"I'm not sure, sir. I think they'll try to stay out of heavily populated areas. There's too much of a risk they could be recognized. My guess is they've found some out of the way place to hold up at. But we both know that won't last for long."

"What about the manor?" asked the President. "This Phoebe was captured there. Do you think she was after the Book of Shadows?"

"I don't know. We've never been able to locate the book. The manor was searched as soon as the sisters were arrested but it wasn't found. We think their grandmother may have hidden it somewhere but after she was killed trying to rescue her granddaughters we lost any leads we had to its location."

"Do you think they know where it is?"

"I don't know. I doubt it. Penny didn't have a chance to tell them before she died. Wherever she hid it it's probably still there. We just don't know where to look for it."

"Okay," said the President. "As for additional compensation, offer whatever you think is reasonable. I'm sure you can make suitable arrangements in that respect. How long do you think it will be before the special unit can take care of this?"

"I'm not sure, sir. It shouldn't take long. As you know they have certain unique skills that will be especially useful in this situation. I will of course keep you fully apprised regarding all developments."

"Thank you, Victor. I hope this is over quickly."

"As do I, Mr. President. As do I."

"Why did you come back here?" Piper demanded.

"As I said," said Cole, "it's in our best interest to hear her out. After I left here I had a little chat with Tempus. He had some interesting ideas on the situation. Ideas I thought you might like to hear."

"What kinds of ideas?" Phoebe asked.

"The kind that alter timelines," said one of the demons in the cabin.

"Baldasor?" Phoebe questioned.

"Do I know you, witch?" questioned Baldasor. "I don't recall ever meeting you."

"In another life," said Phoebe. "Literally."

"What did Tempus tell you?" Leo asked.

"You really want to know?" questioned Prue.

"Tempus is the only one – good or evil – who can effectively manipulate time," said Leo. "He's been around for a long time. It's possible he has insight that no one else has."

"And we should trust him because?" questioned Piper.

"Because if what your sister says is true," said Cole, "he's the one best able to help put things right."

"So where is he?" Phoebe asked.

"He's waiting for us in the underworld," said Cole. "For obvious reasons we think it's best if we went there to discuss this. It's likely to take a while and no one wants to risk being detected by the satellite system."

"You said that was unlikely," said Prue.

"Unlikely but not impossible," said Cole.

"And you just want us to go with you to the underworld?" Piper asked. "I'm thinking that's not going to happen. What's to keep you from just killing us once we're down there?"

"You have my word," said Cole. "If you accompany us to the underworld I will personally vouch for your safety while you're there and that you will be safely returned here when we're finished."

"You also have the word of the Brotherhood of the Thorn," said Baldasor.

"If you know us as well as you claim," Cole said to Phoebe, "you know that our word is our bond. You have our word you won't be harmed. What do you say?"

"I believe them," Phoebe said to Prue and Piper. "If the Brotherhood are anything like they are in my timeline they'll keep their word."

"If," said Prue. "We have no proof they are."

"They are," said Leo. "The Brotherhood is known by the Elders. The one thing that sets them apart from most other demons is their code of honor. But they aren't the only ones we have to worry about. There are a lot of different demons in the underworld. Any one of them would be glad to try and take out three witches."

"We have given our word that they will not be harmed," said Baldasor. "That includes allowing them to be harmed. As long as they are in the underworld they will be under the personal protection of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. Any demon who attempts to violate that protection will answer to us."

"Does that go for the Source, too?" Leo asked.

"He has promised he will not make an attempt on the witches," said Cole. "If he breaks that word he's violating the oath that binds the Brotherhood to his service. He won't risk that."

"What say you?" Baldasor asked. "Is the word of the Brotherhood of the Thorn enough for you?"

"I think we can trust them," said Phoebe. "We don't really have a whole lot of choice."

"Okay," said Prue. "But just remember we're far from helpless. You try anything funny and I promise you that you won't live long enough to see the outcome of it."

"I'm going too," said Leo.

"White Lighters aren't exactly welcome in the underworld," said Cole.

"These three are my charges," said Leo. "If they're going down there I'm going with them to make sure they're all right."

"Suit yourself," said Cole.

"And we expect him to be under the same protection that we are," said Phoebe.

"We should be going," said Baldasor. "The sooner we get off the mortal plane the better I will like it."

Within seconds the cabin was once again empty.


	18. Chapter 18

EIGHTEEN

"It's just as I remember it," said Phoebe as they waited in a cavern in the underworld.

"You've been here before?" Leo asked.

"A couple of times," said Phoebe. "Believe me I wish I hadn't. Not very good memories."

"How long do we have to wait?" Piper asked. "We've been down here ten minutes all ready. If they wanted to talk you'd think they'd be waiting for us when we got here."

"We are," said Cole from the doorway to the cavern. "But there are other matters in the underworld to deal with besides you. Not everything can be dropped on a moments notice."

Cole walked into the chamber followed by two other demons. Phoebe recognized both of them immediately. One was the Source of All Evil. The other was Tempus, the time manipulation demon.

"Well, well, well, the enigmatic Charmed Ones," said the Source. "You are less impressive than I would have imagined."

"Turner said you wanted to talk," said Prue. "So talk."

"My, my, impatient aren't we?" questioned the Source. "I would think you would be happy to be here. Away from the prying eyes of the meddlesome mortals."

"We came here because Turner said Tempus has some information about this timeline alteration," said Piper. "That's why we came here. Not to verbally spar with you."

"You," said Tempus, looking directly at Phoebe. "You're the one Belthazor told me about. The witch who claims she cast a spell and altered the past."

"Well that wasn't my intention," said Phoebe. "If I had known it would have worked that way I would never have cast it."

"Just like a witch to go messing with magic she does not understand," said the Source.

"Look, I've had plenty of practice with magic," said Phoebe. "But you of all people should know how unpredictable magic can be. I don't know what happened or what went wrong but something changed the past culminating in this horrendous timeline. I just want to put things back the way they're supposed to be."

"No one can change the past," said Tempus. "Did no one ever tell you that?"

"Of course," said Phoebe. "More than once in fact. But I'm telling you this timeline isn't right. How would you explain it?"

"Very simple," said Tempus. "Your spell has caused an inversion of the temporal and magical forces which present a constant in the universe and have allowed them to intersect between the convergence of two multidimensional points of contact."

"Okay," said Prue. "Would you care to explain that again. This time in English."

"I'll see if I can," said Tempus. "In laymen's terms, her spell caused two specific points of time to cross connect with each other. A specific point of the past was brought through time and has intersected with a specific point in a future time frame."

"You mean two points of time are overlapping each other?" Piper asked.

"Exactly," said Tempus. "Your Einstein showed that it is possible to fold space, so to speak. Since his discovery many human scientists have been working toward a mechanism or machine that will allow them to do that. To travel vast distances in relatively short periods of time.

"This is much the same concept, only instead of folding space it's folding time. Taking two separate points in time sometimes centuries apart and bringing them together so that they overlap. When this happens the events of those two points merge, corrupting or contaminating each other. Elements from one time period will be incorporated into the other time period and vice versa."

"Isn't that that changing the past?" Prue asked.

"Not exactly," said Tempus. "In a very real sense the events of one time are transplanted, so to speak, into the other time. It's not altering the past because the overlapping has caused those transplanted events to actually become the past."

"Excuse me," said Piper, "but that sounds like changing the past to me."

"It has taken me centuries to understand the intricacies of time," said Tempus. "I can hardly expect a mere mortal to grasp such concepts based on the extremely oversimplified and very basic explanation I have given here. If I were to explain the entire concept to you it would probably take several years using language you could understand."

"It's comparable to trying to explain how a computer works to a chimpanzee," said Cole. "You can take Tempus' word for it though. No one knows time manipulation as well as he does."

"Okay, so I folded time or whatever," Phoebe said. "Does that explain how everything got so changed around and different?"

"Yes," said Tempus. "While I cannot be sure of all the repercussions it does appear that part of the ramifications are the beliefs and attitudes toward witchcraft and science have been transplanted to the present. Only it hasn't been completely transplanted. It's overlapping with the more tolerant attitudes of the present."

"So this folding time," Leo asked, "that's would cause things from the past to appear different from the actual timeline?"

"Yes," said Tempus. "When a being moves through time they open a doorway of sorts. If the movement is relatively short – a matter of days, say – then there is not enough time for changes to become noticeable. In this case, however, the witch has folded time causing the changes to become immediate.

"There are also safeguards which must be in place for an extended trip into either the past or future. Safeguards which, if not in place, will cause any changes to accelerate rapidly. As these changes increase in duration they could pose a threat to what you would call the space time continuum. The changes could affect all magical beings."

"Is that what's happening here?" Piper asked.

"I don't believe so," said Tempus. "I have not noticed any unusual changes in the time flow. I do not believe that – at least for the moment – we are in any danger."

"Okay," said Phoebe, "now we know what happened. Sort of. How do we fix it?"

"That is a bit more difficult," said Tempus. "We must first locate the individual you brought from the past. It's his presence in our time that is keeping the time folded and the changes in place."

"That could be a problem," said Phoebe. "I have no idea what they did with him. When I asked about him I was told it wasn't any of my business."

"We must locate him," said Tempus. "If we are to put things back the way they are supposed to be he must be returned – unharmed – to his own time. If he should die in this time it will be impossible to unfold time and reset history."

"Okay," said Prue, "assuming we can find him, what else do we need to do?"

"I need to know what spell she used to bring him from the past," said Tempus. "That will allow me to know exactly what two time periods have been overlapped and how to properly separate them. It will also tell me what safeguards may be in place and which ones I may need to implement to prevent further changes."

"I think I can do that," said Phoebe. "It wasn't a difficult spell. I should be able to recreate it."

"Good," said Tempus. "Now, there is one more thing we need. This will be the most difficult. Someone or something is the anchoring the two time periods together. We must find that anchor and sever the connection."

"Okay hold on a second," said Prue. "If you're talking about killing someone. . ."

"Not at all," said Tempus. "The connection will be a magical one. It will only be necessary to sever the magical connection that is holding the two time periods in place. Once we do that time will unfold and everything should return to its natural state."

"Just as long as we're clear that there is no killing involved," said Prue.

"I guess the first thing we need to do is locate Nostradamus," said Phoebe. "Without him the rest of it will be useless. Any ideas how we can find out what they did with him?"

"I could have the Elders look for him," suggested Leo. "If he's out of his time it's possible they can locate him."

"I doubt your Elders can locate him," said the Source. "They did not even notice that time had been altered. That does not inspire confidence."

"Hey, you didn't notice it either," said Prue. "So I wouldn't be making jabs at the Elders."

"Why didn't the Elders notice any change?" Phoebe questioned.

"Any changes made to the timeline would have affected all beings," said Tempus. "Those changes would appear to be normal. While the Elders may have great power I am the being with the closest link to time. I would have noticed it long before they did and I noticed nothing amiss."

"Fine," said Phoebe. "What if the Elders can't locate him? What do we do then?"

"I have an idea," said Piper. "But we'll need to return to the mortal realm to act on it. I know someone who can find out what happened to him."

"Tell me his name," said the Source. "I can send demons to bring him to us and he'll tell us what we wish to know."

"It doesn't work that way," said Piper. "The person I have in mind may not know what they did with him but can find out. We'll need to convince them to help us. And I don't think threatening them is going to work."

"Very well," said the Source. "Return to the mortal realm and contact this human. Find out what they've done with this Nostradamus. Once you have done that return here and Tempus can restore the timeline."

"You're awfully accommodating," said Phoebe.

"I grow tired of hiding in the underworld," said the Source. "With the timeline reset perhaps we may once again walk the mortal plane unobserved."

"Whatever," said Prue. "Let's just get this over with. I don't relish spending the rest of my life looking over my shoulder or rotting in some internment camp. If this will change all that then we need to get it done as quickly as possible."

"White Lighter," said Cole, turning to Leo, "take them back to the cabin where you found them. They should be safe there for a while. You can contact me when you've found Nostradamus."

"Fine," said Leo. "I don't like being down here anyway. We'll let you know as soon as we find out anything."

The girls linked arms and Leo orbed them out of the chamber back to the mortal realm. Cole turned to Tempus.

"How much of what you told them is true?" Cole asked.

"All of it," said Tempus. "For several centuries I have had this nagging feeling that things weren't quite right. I always dismissed it as my imagination since I couldn't pinpoint anything wrong. When you came to me with this story I knew what had happened and why I was so ill at ease. It is necessary that we reset the timeline to its proper frame."

"What about the rest of it?" Cole asked. "You said we could reset the timeline and dispose of the Charmed Ones at the same time. So that in the restored timeline we won't have to deal with them."

"Yes," said Tempus. "Once all preparations have been completed it will take a few minutes for the timeline to reset itself. Everything will return to the way it is supposed to be. During those few minutes if you kill them they will not be incorporated into the reset timeline. They will simply cease to exist."

"That will be difficult," said Baldasor. "They are the Charmed Ones. They will not be easy to kill if the prophecies are correct."

"It will not be necessary to kill all of them," said Tempus. "Only the youngest need die. The one who folded time. She physically transversed the overlapped timelines. When the timelines are reset everyone will resort to whatever they were in the original timeline.

"But if the youngest witch dies before the timeline is reset she will be dead. Even if she returns to the original timeline she'll still be dead. And without her there will be only two sisters left. Not enough to create the Power of Three. It will be gone forever."

"Excellent," said the Source. "Belthazor, once the preparations have been completed you will kill the youngest witch."

"As you wish, Source," said Cole. "It would be my pleasure."

The Source just smiled as he turned back into the chamber and the demons all shimmered out.


	19. Chapter 19

NINETEEN

Victor Bennett was sitting in his office looking through several file folders when the door suddenly opened and a man walked in followed closely by Victor's secretary. The man was dressed in all black and had closely cropped black hair and wore a goatee. He walked over and plopped down in one of the chairs opposite Victor's desk, hanging one leg over the arm of the chair as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"I'm sorry, sir," said the secretary. "I told him you were busy but he just barged right in."

"It's okay, Alice. Go back to work I'll handle this."

The secretary shot an angry glance at the man and then left the office. Victor closed the folder he had been looking in.

"Still insolent as ever I see," he said.

"I have a right to be. You need me more than I need you. I got your message. You have a job for me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Victor picked up three photographs and handed them to the man. "They're witches who have escaped from their internment camp. We want them back ASAP."

"Well, Prue and Piper Halliwell," said the man, looking at the pictures. "Two of the so-called Charmed Ones. And the third?"

"Her name is Phoebe Halliwell. She's their sister."

"I thought there was no third sister? Didn't your ex-wife tell you the child was stillborn?"

"Yes, she did. Obviously she lied. This has top priority. Everything else is to be put on hold until you are able to locate and subdue them."

"I assume the same rules apply? Wanted dead or alive?"

"Of course. In fact, alive is not necessarily a requirement. But their bodies have to be returned so that we can verify that they actually are dead. You know how dangerous the Charmed Ones can be. It's imperative that they be dealt with as quickly as possible."

"Well, now, that is the crux of the problem, isn't it? These aren't any ordinary witches. They're the Charmed Ones. Assuming the prophecies are true they are going to be quite formidable. It won't be easy to get them."

"I'm authorized to make any compensation within reason," said Victor. "What is it you want?"

"I'll need to bring in some special help for this one. You'll need to program the satellite system to ignore their biosigns. I can't have some overzealous Homeland Security officers interfering with us."

"Just have them report for scanning. I'll issue orders that they are to be scanned in immediately."

"And I want them on the permanent list," said the man. "I can use them in the future and I don't want to have to get clearance every time I need them."

"Just what kind of special help are you talking about?" Victor asked.

"Ah, ah, not too many questions. Our deal was that I help you with jobs you can't do yourself and you don't ask too many questions. It's worked so well lo these many years no sense in changing it now."

"Fine. I'll see that they're put on the permanent ignore list. How many are you going to need?"

"I think four should do it. I'll need as much information on them as you have. We'll need to be prepared when we go up against them. Just the usual stuff. Powers, abilities, that sort of thing."

"Everything is in here," said Victor, sliding a folder to the man. "As for the new one, we don't have much on her. No idea what her powers are. But if the prophecies are true she'll have premonition. The ability to see the future. Prue has telekinesis and Piper has the ability to freeze time. That only leaves the power of premonition."

"A very formidable power. It means she could foresee whatever we have planned. That's going to make it just that much more difficult to get them."

"What else do you want?" Victor asked.

"You know me so well. Like I said, these are no ordinary witches. Their power is the greatest power for good ever known. Perhaps the greatest power that has ever or will ever exist. I can do a lot with that power. Things you can't even dream of. I want their power. I'll bring you their lifeless bodies and in exchange I get to keep their power."

"That's totally unacceptable. The whole idea for you tracking down these special targets is to get rid of their powers. So that they can never be used against humanity. I can't authorize you to keep the greatest threat to mankind we've ever faced."

"Look, I've kept my end of the bargain. We've killed a lot of rogue witches for you and not once have we kept their power for ourselves. In return you've allowed us to walk the mortal plane unhindered. But this is the ultimate prize for both of us. This point is non-negotiable. I get to keep their powers or you can find someone else to find the witches for you."

Victor just glared at the man. He knew there was no one else who could get the Charmed Ones. And he knew that by allowing him to keep the girls' powers it would make them infinitely more powerful than he all ready was. But he worked with Homeland Security. For his own reasons, he was one of the 'good guys". Witches were the bane of humanity. Even considering the risks Victor would rather have their power on his side than against him.

"Very well. You can keep their power. But in return I want one more thing." He pulled out a picture of Cole and handed it to the man. "This witch escaped with them. I want him alive. I have a feeling he's the one who figured out how to get out of the camp undetected. I want to know how he did it. Bring him to me alive so I can find out."

"Witch?" the man questioned. He laughed out loud. "You must be joking. He's no witch. I worked with him a few decades ago. He's a demon. A mercenary named Belthazor. And a quite good one, too."

"A demon?" gasped Victor. "No wonder he was able to get them out of the camp. The protection devices protected against witches powers, not demons."

"What was a demon doing in an internment camp?" asked the man. "Demons are supposed to be vanquished on sight."

"He was identified a few years ago. When the scanners were much less sophisticated than they are now. According to the report the readings they got were indeterminate for what type of creature he was. He apparently confessed to being a witch. That's how he ended up in the camp."

"That sounds like Belthazor. He always was very devious. He knows he's caught so he 'confesses' knowing that a confessed witch will be processed faster. Once in the camp no one will give him another thought. All he has to do is bide his time until he can make his escape without suspicion. A plan worthy of Belthazor."

"Great," said Victor, slamming his fist down on his desk. "All this time we had a demon in our midst and never knew it. And if there's one there could be others. I've all ready ordered their biosigns put back into the system so we might locate them that way. I'm also going to order that everyone in the internment camps be rescanned. If there are any other non-witches in custody I want to know about it."

"What about Belthazor? You still want me to bring him in alive?"

"No. He's made a fool out of all of us. I don't want it to get out that we had a demon in one of our camps and he broke the Charmed Ones out. If that gets out confidence in the government will plummet. My political career would be over and I'd have to resign in disgrace. Not to mention your usefulness to us would be over. If the American people ever find out we've been using you and your friends it would be disastrous."

"I'll take care of it. There's no love lost between Belthazor and me. We've tolerated each other because we were useful to each other at times. But I have no problem taking him out if you want."

"Good," said Victor. "Let me know as soon as you're finished with the job. Like I said, this needs to be done as quickly as possible."

"I'll be in touch," said the man, standing up.

"Use the door," said Victor. "My secretary saw you come in. I don't want to have to explain how you got out of here without going past her."

"As you wish."

The man turned and left the office. Victor rubbed his eyes. He knew the man would do a good job. He always had. But working with him was always risky. He was unpredictable.


	20. Chapter 20

TWENTY

"So, what's this idea you have?" Leo asked after he had orbed the girls back to the cabin in the mountains.

"Well, we have no idea where they've taken this Nostradamus," said Piper. "He wasn't brought to our camp or he'd have arrived the same day Phoebe did. So we need someone who can find him for us. Someone with connections that the authorities won't suspect."

"Don't forget someone who will be willing to help us," said Prue. "It's going to be hard to find someone like that who's willing to help a witch."

"Not if it's another witch," said Piper.

"I don't follow," said Leo. "All the known witches are locked in the internment camps or are dead. None of them are in any positions of authorities like you describe."

"That may not be true," said Phoebe. "I think I know who Piper is talking about. Paige."

"Exactly," said Piper. "I didn't want to say anything in the underworld so the demons wouldn't learn about her if it's true. You claim she's our half sister. If that's true she's probably a witch just as we are."

"She was," said Phoebe. "She's also half White Lighter. She didn't know anything about it until after. . . until she met us. It's like her powers were dormant or something. When she met us her power surfaced. She was a big help fighting demons."

"What power does she have?" Prue asked.

"It was a form of telekinesis like you had. That reminds me. What powers do you two have? With all these changes it's possible your powers have changed as well."

"Well I have telekinesis," said Prue. "I also have astral projection. Piper can freeze time and blow things up. What are your powers?"

"I have premonitions of the future and sometimes visions of the past," said Phoebe. "I can also levitate."

"Those are the same powers Melinda Warren had," said Leo.

"We are her descendents," said Phoebe. "But it's our Power of Three that's the greatest threat to evil. With it we can do just about anything."

"So you're thinking Paige Matthews can help us?" Leo asked Piper.

"Sure," said Piper. "If she's a witch like we are she'll have a lot of incentive to help us. If they discover who she is she'll be locked up in one of the internment camps."

"Why haven't they discovered her before now?" Phoebe asked. "You've mentioned the satellite system that can identify supernatural beings. Why don't they detect her if she's such an important person?"

"The technology they use to identify witches and other supernatural beings is based on detecting electro-magnetic fields around living beings," said Leo. "What a lot of people would call a persons' aura. The aura of a supernatural being is somewhat different from that of a normal human. It's because of the inherent magic in such beings."

"So shouldn't she have this special aura around her?" Phoebe asked.

"The technology used to detect such auras hasn't always been as sophisticated as it is today," said Prue. "In the past a lot of false positives and false negatives were made. Witches were scanned and discounted when they came up negative. If she were wrongly identified as a mortal her aura pattern would have been programmed into the satellite system to be ignored."

"If her powers are dormant that could account for it, too," said Leo. "A witches aura changes once her powers become active. That's why everyone is required to go through a scanning on their 18th birthday. Most witches' powers have become active by the time they reach 18."

"Paige's hadn't," said Phoebe. "Neither had her White Lighter powers. When we met her she had only used her orbing once when she was a teenager and it was subconsciously. She wasn't even aware of what she was until we found her."

"If she is a blood relative," said Leo, "she should have powers similar to you three. And if she's half White Lighter she might have White Lighter powers, too. If we can cause her powers to become active that might prove to her that she's a witch."

"I know how to make her powers active," said Phoebe. "We need to get to her first."

"That's going to be a problem," said Leo. "All public buildings have detectors. If a supernatural being enters the buildings the authorities will be alerted immediately."

"We could really use the Book of Shadows," said Phoebe. "It might have something in it that can help us. But it's in the manor. And if we go in there we're bound to be caught."

"It's not in the manor," said Leo. "When they identified Piper and Prue as witches I removed it. I didn't want the authorities getting their hands on it. It would have given them all the information they needed to hunt down witches."

"But it was there when I was captured in the manor," said Phoebe.

"That's not possible," said Leo. "The Elders have had it for several years. I know the Office of Homeland Security has been looking for it since they arrested the girls."

"He's right," said Prue. "When they first brought us to the camp they kept asking us where it was. All we could tell them was that it was in the attic but they kept telling us it wasn't there."

"Then how could it have been in the attic when I was captured?" Phoebe asked.

"It wasn't," said Leo. "It couldn't have been."

"Which means my spell didn't cause this time folding right away," said Phoebe. "There was a delay in it."

"Probably what happened," said Leo, "was that it took a few minutes for the changes to take affect. Just like Tempus described would happen when – and if – we set things right again. That's why you thought the book was still in the manor. But I can assure you it's with the Elders right now."

"Go get it," said Prue. "We might have need of it. In the mean time we're going to figure out how to get to Ms. Matthews without being detected. If Phoebe knows how to activate her powers we'll need to do it as quickly as we can."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," said Leo. He orbed out immediately.

"Oh," said Piper suddenly, "I'm not feeling very well."

"We've been through a lot," said Prue. "It's probably just catching up with you."

"Piper, are you pregnant?" Phoebe asked.

"What!?" Piper nearly shrieked. "No, of course not. That's ridiculous."

"Why do you ask?" Prue asked.

"In my timeline she's pregnant," said Phoebe. "With her first child. With all that's going on it had slipped my mind."

"Really?" Piper asked. "Who's the father?"

"Leo," said Phoebe. "You two have been married a couple of years now."

"The Elders let them get married?" Prue asked. "That doesn't sound like the Elders we've been told about. Witches and White Lighters aren't supposed to fraternize."

"It wasn't easy," said Phoebe. "They only relented after we stopped Aames from killing all the White Lighters and leaving witches unprotected."

"I never did like Aames," said Prue.

"Well he is a warlock," said Phoebe. "But with all the changes to the timeline I guess it's not so surprising that you aren't pregnant. If you and Leo ever met you couldn't very well be pregnant with his baby."

"Besides," said Phoebe, "the government puts chemicals in the food at the camps. They're a form of chemical sterilization. It's not permanent but as long as we keep taking the chemicals it prevents conception. So even if they had met it would be impossible for her to be pregnant."

"Pity," said Phoebe. "I was really looking forward to being an aunt."

"I guess I was, too," said Prue.

"What?" questioned Phoebe. "Oh, yeah, of course. So was Paige. We kept teasing Piper about home birthing but she kept insisting she was going to have the baby in the hospital."

"Of course I would," said Piper. "I wouldn't want to risk my baby on some complication we wouldn't be equipped to handle with home birthing. It would be a hospital with lots and lots of professionally trained medical people around to help."

"That's exactly what you keep saying in my timeline, too," said Phoebe.

"Not to change the subject," said Prue, "but we still need to figure out how to get to Matthews without being caught. It's a given we can't approach her at her television station. And it's in New York, anyway. That's a long way from here."

"Leo can get us anywhere we need to go," said Phoebe. "He can orb us anywhere in seconds."

"Well, that explains how we'll get there," said Prue. "That orbing is kind of cool. I wouldn't mind being able to do that."

"I've always wanted to fly," said Phoebe.

"What about going to her home?" Piper asked, redirecting their attention to the matter at hand. "It would be a lot easier to approach her at home. There wouldn't be anyone around to distract us or discover us."

"That could be risky," said Prue. "A lot of residences have the sensors installed to detect witches or other supernatural beings. If she lives in one of those places we'll be detected as soon as we get there."

"What about some place else?" questioned Phoebe. "Some place that might not have the sensors?"

"That would be difficult," said Piper. "Every day more and more places are installing the sensors as routine safety precautions. You really don't know what it's like here. Witches are the primary enemy of all countries. It's the one thing they can all agree on. We're lucky. At least we live in the United States."

"Why is that lucky?" Phoebe asked.

"The United States is only one of very few countries where witches are locked up," said Piper. "In most countries they're just murdered. And a lot of the countries don't have as sophisticated detecting devices that we have here. Which means there are probably a lot of people are killed who aren't witches but only suspected of being witches."

"That's barbaric," said Phoebe. "We have to protect magic from being discovered by the mortal world in the real timeline but nothing like this. Practicing the Craft isn't a crime there."

"Really?" said Prue. "It's been illegal here for decades. Grams used to tell us what it was like when she was a girl. It wasn't nearly as bad as it was during the Salem Witch Hunts but she still had to practice in private. The McCarthy came along and in just a few short years it became illegal. It just sort of snowballed from there."

"I don't think it will be long before the camps are considered unnecessary," said Piper. "I think that very soon they're going to decide that witches are unnatural and they'll be eliminated like they do in most of the rest of the world."

"If we can find Nostradamus and get him back to his own time we can put things back the way they're supposed to be," said Phoebe.

"Which means we still have to find some way to get to Matthews," said Prue. "I don't think we have much of a choice. Anywhere we confront her we risk being detected. I think her home is a good idea. She's a very public person. I'm willing to bet she values what little privacy she has. Which means she probably doesn't want a sensor in her home spying on her."

"Spying on her?" Phoebe questioned.

"The sensors can do more than detect a person's aura," said Piper. "They can be programmed to do just about anything. From what I understand it wouldn't take that much to convert a sensor lens to a camera lens. Instant peeping tom."

"That makes sense," said Phoebe. "Most celebrities I've heard of get really annoyed when the paparazzi invade their personal homes. I agree with you. If we confront her in her home I think we stand the best chance of being able to talk with her privately."

"Now," said Prue, "just how do you plan to convince her she's a witch? You said you had a plan to activate her powers? Just how do you plan to do that?"

"The same way she got her powers in my timeline," said Phoebe. "She came to the manor and when we all joined hands we were bathed in this bluish-white light. That's when her powers manifested themselves. I'm willing to bet it would work the same way here."

"Even with me here?" Prue asked.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"You've been very careful not to mention certain things about your timeline," said Prue. "But you've made some small mistakes. Mistakes that might not seem like much individually. But taken together there's only one conclusion I can come to. In the real timeline I'm dead, aren't I?"

"What?" exclaimed Piper.

Phoebe could do nothing but stare at Prue in shocked surprised.


	21. Chapter 21

TWENTY-ONE

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Phoebe nervously.

"You're a poor liar," said Prue.

"Funny," mumbled Phoebe, "I used to be pretty good at it."

"She's not right, is she?" Piper asked. "Prue's not dead, is she?"

"Go on," said Prue. "Tell her I'm wrong. You said Paige didn't know she was a witch until after. But then you changed it to until she met us. And just a few moments ago you said she has telekinesis similar to what I had; past tense. If I was still alive you would have said similar to what I have."

Phoebe just looked at Prue. She hadn't wanted to say anything about Prue's death. There was so much going on right now she didn't want to concern them with things like that. Now it seemed she had no choice. She had been found out.

"I was trying to spare you guys that," said Phoebe. "Especially Piper. She took it really hard. We almost lost her to the Furies after you . . . afterwards. It was quick. And it wasn't in vain. Tempus and Shax were vanquished at the same time. And because of Paige we were able to vanquish the Source."

"No," said Piper on the verge of tears. "It can't be true. Prue can't be dead."

"Piper get hold of yourself," said Prue. "We always knew it could happen. Apparently in the real timeline it's a dangerous as it is in this one. What about mom and Grams?"

"Mom died fighting a water demon," said Phoebe. "Apparently the same date she died in this timeline. But the three of us eventually vanquished that demon. With Sam's help, mom's White Lighter and Paige's father. Grams died of a heart attack in 1998. We got our powers about six months later when I found the Book of Shadows in the attic.

"After you died Piper cast a spell to try and bring you back. Instead it brought Paige to us. We didn't know about her until then. She sort of inherited your power of telekinesis. Only it works with her orbing instead of the way it worked for you. And like I said, because of her we were able to vanquish the Source."

"I didn't think that was possible," said Prue. "He's supposed to have the entire power of the underworld at his disposal."

"He does," said Phoebe. "But we were stronger. With Cole's help."

"Turner?" questioned Prue. "He helped vanquish the Source of All Evil?"

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "It's kind of a long story. He's totally different in my timeline. At least he was. It's too much to go into here but that's how I know we can trust him. He's half human. We . . . I helped him get in touch with his humanity. He changed from evil to good and did a lot to help us vanquish demons. That's how I know he'll help us put the timeline right."

"No," said Piper forcefully. "We can't do that. If we do Prue will die. That can't happen."

"Piper calm down," said Prue. "If it's going to happen then it's going to happen. We can't prevent it any more than we could prevent mom or Grams' death. At least my death seems to have had some meaning. And I guess if I have to go fighting demons is as good a way as any."

"But Prue I can't loose you," said Piper. "Dad left and then he turned against us. Mom was killed. Then Grams died trying to save us. You're all I have left. If I loose you I'll be all alone."

"No, you won't be," said Prue, glancing at Phoebe. "You have Phoebe. And apparently Paige. Not to mention Leo and a new baby on the way. It sounds to me like you've got a pretty good life."

"And there's dad," said Phoebe. "He came back into our lives a few years ago. Maybe he can't make up for leaving us when we were children but he's been a lot of help. We're almost like a real family. I wish Prue could be with us but all things considered it's not too bad."

"I won't loose Prue," said Piper. "I don't care what things are like, I won't loose the only family I have left."

"That's enough," said Prue. "Get yourself together. There's more at stake here than just you and me. Hundreds, maybe thousands of witches are at stake. Not to mention all the innocents who may have died because they were sympathetic or wrongly believed to be witches.

"And this world we live in. Everyone suffers because of the witch hunts. How long do you think it will be before not just witches are hunted. Anyone who's different could be next. Anyone who doesn't conform to what society says is 'normal' could be at risk. If we can do something about that we have to try. No matter what the consequences."

"You certainly are taking your death well," said Piper wiping tears away.

"Grams used to tell me if you can do something to change things then do it," said Prue. "If there's nothing you can do complaining about it won't do any good. Just do what you can."

"Grams always was a smart old bird," said Phoebe. "I wish I had listened to her more when I was younger. I might have had it a little easier growing up."

"Okay," said Prue, "as soon as Leo gets back with the Book of Shadows we'll check it to see if there's any way to reset things without working with demons. Assuming there isn't any way, we'll go see Matthews. Assuming we can convince her to help us we'll see about finding this Nostradamus."

Suddenly Leo orbed back into the cabin. He was holding a large book in his arms. He walked over and sat the book down on the table.

"Here it is," said Leo. "Sorry I was gone so long. I had to do some explaining to the Elders. They aren't convinced of this time folding theory but since you two are out of that camp now they figure the book belongs to you. But if there's even a chance that mortals may get their hands on it I'm to return it to them immediately."

"Understood," said Prue. "And we've been doing some bonding while you were gone. Seems little sister here had a whole lot to tell us about what the real timeline is supposed to be like."

"Little sister?" Leo questioned. "So you believe what she's told us?"

"I'm not sure," said Prue. "But if even part of it is true then the world is a lot better place than it is now. I think we should at least try to put things back if we can."

"Are you okay?" Leo asked Piper. "You look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine," said Piper, glancing at Prue. "Now. What about finding Nostradamus? Were the Elders able to help with that?"

"No," said Leo. "They had absolutely no luck in tracking him down. That in itself seems strange. If he were brought from the past they should have had some indication of it. You can't just move through time without getting someone's attention."

"Maybe this time folding has something to do with it," said Phoebe. "Maybe somehow it has altered their perceptions. Or maybe it caused them to miss the movement through time."

"I can't answer that," said Leo. "One of them – Thaddeus – thinks you might be right. Like Tempus he's had this vague feeling that something was wrong but couldn't put his finger on it. Over the years he's just marked it down to nerves or his imagination or something. But he thinks if you're right and the timelines have become jumbled then we need to do everything we can to put things back the way they're supposed to be."

"Phoebe says you can orb us anywhere we need to go," said Prue.

"Yes," said Leo. "I'm not sure it's a good idea. The orbits of the satellites rarely take them over this part of the country because it's largely uninhabited. If you go anywhere else you'll risk being discovered."

"No choice," said Prue. "Since the Elders can't find this Nostradamus we have to find some other way to find him. Matthews seems to be our only option. If what Phoebe has told us is true we know how to activate her powers. Once that happens she'll have to help us or risk being discovered for being a witch."

"I still think it's risky," said Leo.

"This whole world is risky," said Phoebe. "Leo, we need to go to Paige's home. Can you find out where she lives?"

"Actually, I all ready know where she lives," said Leo. "The Elders keep a close eye on the most outspoken opponents of supernatural beings. You really think this is a good idea?"

"It's all we have," said Prue. "Do you know if she h as a sensor where she lives?"

"No, she doesn't," said Leo.

"You need to take us there," said Phoebe. "As soon as she's alone we need you to orb us there so we can convince her to help us."

"Okay," said Leo. "I'll keep an eye on her and let you know when she's alone. We'll have to be very careful, though. If we're detected it won't take the authorities very long to get there."

"Or very long for you to orb us away," said Phoebe. "Don't worry, we'll be careful. With any luck it won't take long to convince Paige to help us."

"You don't know her," said Prue. "Every night on her broadcast she identifies witches or suspected witches the authorities are looking for. She's been responsible for I don't know how many hundreds of witches being captured or killed."

"That's because she doesn't know she's a witch," said Prue. "Once she learns that I'm sure her attitude will change. Self-preservation can be a great little motivator."

"I just want you to be careful, that's all," said Leo.

"We will," promised Phoebe. "Now go watch Paige. We need to find Nostradamus as soon as possible. We'll check the Book of Shadows and if we find anything we'll call you."

Leo orbed out of the cabin leaving the sisters alone.


	22. Chapter 22

TWENTY-TWO

"Wow, network anchors must make pretty good money," Phoebe whispered after Leo had orbed them into Paige's apartment. "She could never have afforded something like this as a social worker."

"The apartment belongs to the network," whispered Leo. "But she does make a very good living."

"Where is she?" Prue asked.

"She's in the bedroom," said Leo. "She's working on her report for tomorrow."

"Let's go," said Prue.

They all walked over to the door that led into the bedroom. Prue took hold of the handle and opened it. Paige was sitting at a small desk in the bedroom looking through some papers. When she heard the door open she instinctively looked up.

"Who are you?" she demanded, standing up from the desk. "How did you get in here? What do you want?"

"We've come to talk with you," said Phoebe. "You need to listen to us. It's a matter of life and death."

There was fear in Paige's eyes. She reached for the phone sitting on the desk. Prue raised her hand and the phone suddenly flew off the desk onto the floor. She looked at the phone then at Prue.

"You're witches," she said, fear in her voice.

"That's right," said Prue. "And if you know what's good for you you'll listen to what we have to say."

"What do you want?" Paige asked.

"We just want to talk with you," said Phoebe, glancing at Prue. "Look, I know you're probably scared right now. I can't say I blame you. But we aren't here to hurt you. We have something very important to talk to you about and it's very important that you listen to us."

"What do a bunch of witches have to talk to me about?" Paige asked. "If you know who I am than you know about my position on your kind. You're a threat to everyone."

"No, we aren't," said Piper. "How little you understand who and what we are. We aren't the evil you think we are. But you're so narrow minded you can't see beyond your own nose."

"Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live," Paige quoted. "Witches are evil. Everyone knows that. They're an abomination and they should be wiped from the face of the Earth."

"How naïve you are," Phoebe said. "Witches aren't evil. Warlocks are."

"Same thing," said Paige. "Warlocks are just male witches."

"Sister, you've seen too many Hollywood movies," said Phoebe. "Witches and warlocks aren't gender specific. There are male witches and female warlocks. The differences are like I said. Witches are good. Warlocks are evil."

"It won't do any good to twist the words," said Paige. "Everyone knows what you are. And one day we'll wipe you out. There won't be a witch left alive."

"That's not likely to happen," said Leo who had move over to the window and stood looking out it. "The lineage of a witch can often not surface for generations. Even if you wipe out every witch in the world sooner or later a new one will be born. There's no way you can stop it."

"Then we'll just wipe them out, too," said Paige. "And every time another one is identified we'll wipe them out. And there's nothing you can do to stop it. You can kill me if you want. It won't make any difference. Someone else will take my place. There will always be someone to step up and do what's right."

"Yeah, there are always narrow minded bigots who think they have all the answers," said Prue. "People who think they have all the answers. People who won't change no matter what anyone else says. But you have it all wrong. We aren't here to kill you. We're here to have you join us."

"Oh, that's rich," said Paige. "Now what makes you think I'll even consider joining you?"

"Do you know who we are?" Phoebe asked.

"Witches," said Paige. "That's all I need to know."

"We're not just witches," said Phoebe. "We're the Charmed Ones. From what I understand we're something of celebrities in this timeline."

"Charmed Ones?" questioned Paige. "That's impossible. The mother of the Charmed Ones died in 1978. She had only two daughters. The Charmed Ones are supposed to be three sisters."

"Yeah, well your information is faulty," said Phoebe. "We are the Charmed Ones. That's Prue, she's Piper, and I'm Phoebe."

"That doesn't make any difference," said Paige. "Just why do you think that would induce me to join you?"

"Because you're one of us," said Phoebe. "You're our half sister."

"That's impossible," said Paige. "I'm no witch."

"You were born August 22, 1977," said Phoebe. "At least, that's when they think you were born. When you were only a few days old your natural parents left you at an orphanage with nothing but a blanket with the letter 'P' on it. That and a note asking only that your name begin with a 'P'. A blanket you still keep packed away because it's the only thing that connects you to your real parents."

"How . . . how could you know that?" Paige questioned. "I've never told anyone that."

"I know because you told me," said Phoebe. "You were adopted by Ruben and Jasmine Matthews. When you were 16 they died in a car accident. An accident you miraculously survived without a scratch."

"That's common knowledge," said Paige nervously. "Anyone who knows my history knows that."

"But what they don't know is that you have no recollection of getting out of the car," said Phoebe. "You were in the car when it was hit. The next thing you knew you were on the road and the car was burning with your parents inside. You still have no idea how you got out of the car."

"This is a trick," said Paige. "You've used your evil magic to learn things about me."

"No, I haven't," said Phoebe. "Everything I've told you is true. I know how much pain those memories cause you. But I didn't bring them up to cause you any pain. I brought them up so you'd listen to us. So that we can end this nightmare we're living in."

"I don't care what say," said Paige, "or how you learned what you've learned. You'll never convince me I'm one of you."

"We have company," said Leo, looking out the bedroom window. "I guess one of the satellites picked us up here. I'd say we have about thirty seconds before they bust in the door."

Less than a minute later the front door to the apartment burst open and several armed police officers rushed in armed to the teeth.

"Everyone freeze," screamed one of the men.

He was met with silence. Then entire apartment was empty.

"I don't believe you," Paige cried. They had been in the cabin for nearly half an hour. During that time Phoebe had done everything she could think of to convince Paige of her true identity. "None of this is true. It's a well known fact that witches can use magic. All you've done is used your evil magic to get the information on me. That doesn't prove anything. Only that everything we've been told is true. Witches are evil and not to be trusted. I hope you all rot in hell."

"She's never going to believe you," said Prue. "She's so brainwashed she won't even consider that it's true."

"You're right," said Phoebe. "There's only one way to convince her we're being sincere. If I can prove to you that you're a witch, will you listen to us then?" Phoebe asked.

"How can you do that?" Paige asked. "I'm not a witch. There's no way you can prove that I am."

"And if I can?" Phoebe asked. "Will you listen to us?"

"What are you going to do?" Paige asked.

"Nothing," said Phoebe. "Just stand up. That's all you have to do. Just stand up and take my hand."

"Then what?" Paige asked. "You cast some spell on me?"

"No spell," said Phoebe. "Just stand up and take my hand. I promise you won't be harmed in any way. You have my word."

"The word of a witch?" Paige asked.

"What do you have to loose?" Prue asked.

"Stand up and take my hand," said Phoebe. "If this doesn't convince you you'll be free to go. I promise."

"No tricks?" Paige asked.

"No tricks," said Phoebe.

Hesitantly Paige stood up. She looked at the hand Phoebe had extended toward her. Cautiously she reached out and took Phoebe's hand. Phoebe reached over and took Piper's hand and Piper took Prue's hand. Gently Prue reached over and took hold of Paige's free hand. It startled Paige but she didn't resist.

Suddenly a bluish-white light emanated from the ceiling. It bathed the four sisters for several seconds and then ended as suddenly as it had started. Phoebe released Paige's hand and the other sisters did the same. Paige looked at Phoebe.

"Is that all?" she asked. "Some kind of light show?"

"It was more than a light show," said Phoebe. She looked around the cabin and saw a glass sitting on the counter near the sink. "Hold out your hand and call to that glass."

"What?" questioned Paige.

"Just do it," said Phoebe.

Paige looked at Phoebe for a moment and then at the glass. It was clear from the look on her face that she didn't believe Phoebe. But they had said she could leave. If she humored them a bit longer they just might let her go. She held out her hand and called for the glass.

To her amazement the glass suddenly orbed into her hand. It was still in the process of orbing when she suddenly pulled her hand back and jumped back. The glass went crashing to the floor shattering on impact. Paige just stared at the broken glass total disbelief on her face.

"You did that," she said. "You used your magic to cause the glass to do that."

"No, I didn't," said Phoebe. "Neither did any of the others. You did it. Because you're a witch, just like us. We had the same mother. She was a witch and so was our grandmother. It's where we got our powers."

"This is crazy," said Paige. "I can't be a witch. I just can't be."

"It can be kind of hard to accept at first," said Phoebe. "Prue and Piper wouldn't accept it at first either. But eventually they had to accept it. There really is no other choice. Your powers are active now and there's no way to go back."

"No," Paige cried, collapsing on the floor. "It can't be true. It just can't be. I can't be a witch."

Paige just lay on the floor sobbing.


	23. Chapter 23

TWENTY-THREE

"I don't understand," said Paige. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"It's not like that, sweetie," said Phoebe. "Being a witch isn't a punishment. It's not even a reward. It's just the way things are. Some of us are born witches. You just have to accept it."

"What do I do now?" Paige asked. "I can't go back to what I was doing. I can't help hunt down witches. It would be like sending my own family to prison."

"You may not have to," said Phoebe. "Look, we came to talk to you because we need your help. If you can help us we just might be able to make a whole lot of changes and you won't have to worry about being a witch."

"How can I help you?" Paige asked. "I'm just a journalist."

"A very respected journalist," said Prue.

"Before we tell you how you can help us," said Phoebe, "we need to tell you why you need to help us. It all started a couple of days ago when I cast a spell to try and figure out why my power wasn't working lately."

"No offense but that just sounds crazy," said Paige.

"I know how it sounds," said Phoebe. "They don't really believe me either and they're used to what magic can do. I can only imagine how it must sound to you."

"So this Nostradamus," said Paige. "He's supposed to be some kind of prophet or something?"

"Not exactly," said Phoebe. "A lot of people think the quatrains he wrote predicted future events. Of course there are a lot of people who think none of it is true. The point is that when I brought him from the past it somehow caused the timeline to fold over on itself. And everything became convoluted."

"Okay," said Paige, "let's say I believe you. Let's say I buy this whole time folding thing. What does that have to do with me?"

"When they arrested me they also arrested Nostradamus," said Phoebe. "I have no idea what they did with him or where he is. Until we find him there's no way we can put things right."

"We know you have some very powerful connections," said Piper. "We also know that you can get information that no one else can get."

"And you think I can help you find this Nostradamus?" Paige questioned.

"We were hoping you'd at least try," said Prue. "According to Phoebe he's not a witch . . . "

"That I know of," Phoebe interrupted.

"That she knows of," Prue repeated. "At least we know he wasn't brought to the same camp we were in. We though that – with your connections – you might be able to find out what they did with him."

"Well, it's possible," said Paige. "I could claim I'm doing a piece on recently captured witches or something. I'd have to know a little bit more about him. Where was he arrested at?"

"In our manor," said Phoebe. "That's where this all started."

"The Halliwell manor?" Paige questioned.

"Yes," said Phoebe. "We were in my room on the computer when the police just broke in on us and arrested us. That's the last I saw him."

"That would be sector 12," said Paige. "The Halliwell manor is one of the most protected buildings in the country. Ever since the – you – were arrested there have been rumors of powerful magic items hidden in the house. The authorities have searched it several times but haven't found anything. It's restricted because they don't want to risk someone finding something they haven't been able to find."

"There's nothing to find," said Prue. "The only things that we had there were potion ingredients and things like that. No all-powerful magical items that might destroy the world."

"The government couldn't be sure of that," said Paige. "You know how paranoid they are when it comes to witches. If he was found in there and found not to be a witch he would have been taken to F.B.I. headquarters for interrogation."

"That's just great," said Piper. "From what I've heard F.B.I. headquarters is the last place we want to go. Their security is just about as heavy as that at the camp."

"They won't learn much from him," said Phoebe. "He hadn't even begun to learn about our time. He couldn't seem to understand about the simplest things like electricity."

"That might be different," said Paige. "If he told them he was from the past they might think he's delusional. Or schizophrenic. If that's the case they would have sent him to a psychiatric hospital for observation and evaluation."

"That would make things easier," said Leo.

"How?" Phoebe asked.

"The mentally ill aren't considered a magical threat," said Paige. "The institutions are high on the list of places with security scans. They're scanned a few times a year as a matter of routine but most don't have any security devices. If he's in one of those it will be a lot easier to get to him."

"How do we find out where he is?" Phoebe asked.

"I could talk to the classification section," said Paige. "They would know where he was sent. But getting in there might be a problem. Now that I'm a witch they might detect me. That would be risky."

"What about the commandant of an internment camp?" Prue asked. "Would he have that information?"

"Probably," said Paige. "He'd get a full report on any new witches assigned to his camp. That would also include anyone caught with them and their disposition. Why do you ask?"

"Well," said Prue, "at the camp the security orbs were around the internment perimeter. But there weren't any outside the internment area itself."

"Of course not," said Leo. "There's no need for them. All the witches are inside the internment area itself. All of the guards assigned to the camps are thoroughly screened."

"Well, Phoebe was brought to our camp," said Prue. "So Andy probably has all the information on Nostradamus. Including what they did with him."

"That could be risky," said Leo. "Those camps are all very suspicious of anyone who visits them. And they all have portable scanners. If Trudeau should decide to scan you . . . "

"Scan me?" questioned Paige. "The darling of the news world? The only newscaster who's personal friends with Secretary Bennett? The person who, on a nightly basis, helps identify and facilitate the capture witches all over the country? I'm thinking that's not an issue."

"Point taken," said Leo.

"Secretary Bennett?" Phoebe asked.

"The Secretary of Homeland Security," said Paige. "It's because of him I got my job as a network anchor."

"It's just strange, that's all," said Phoebe. "Our father's name is Bennett."

"Yes, of course," said Prue. "Dear old daddy. The man responsible for us being in that damned camp."

"I don't understand," said Phoebe.

"There's a reason that Secretary Bennett and dad have the same last name," said Piper. "Daddy _is_ Secretary Bennett."

"Dad is the Secretary of Homeland Security?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," said Leo. "He was appointed by the President when he turned in his wife as a witch. That was twenty-four years ago and he's been Homeland Secretary ever since."

"And responsible for the internment and deaths of hundreds or even thousands of witches ever since," said Prue. "Including personally interning us in that camp."

Phoebe could hardly believe what they were telling her.


	24. Chapter 24

TWENTY-FOUR

"I can't believe it," said Phoebe. "In the real timeline dad isn't anything like that. We've even started to be a family again."

"In this timeline he's a murderer," said Prue. "He's been responsible for giving information about witches to the authorities. He has inside information on them, after all. Before he murdered mom he learned a lot about witches. That makes him a very valuable man to the government and how he's been able to remain a member of the President's cabinet longer than anyone else in history."

"That's not true," said Paige.

"Yes it is," said Piper. "Every word of it. If I could I'd kill him myself. So would Prue. So would any witch in the world."

"No, not that," said Paige. "The part about your mother's murder. She's not dead. At least last time I heard she wasn't. She's being held in a special prison."

"What?" Prue nearly screamed. "How do you know that?"

"It's the reason I got my job as a network anchor," said Paige. "After I graduated college I started doing research into witches. I wanted to be at the forefront of all the best stories. I won't bore you with all the details but I uncovered that your mother wasn't killed as was reported. She was taken to a special prison where she's been ever since."

"She's alive?" Piper asked. "Even after all these years? Why would they keep her alive?"

"To learn more about witches," said Leo. "She would have a lot to tell them. It's possible that's how Bennett has learned so much and become so valuable to the government."

"How did that help you become a network anchor?" Phoebe asked.

"When I discovered what had happened," said Paige, "Secretary Bennett came to talk to me himself. He asked me to not reveal what I had learned. When I protested saying it was a major story and the public had a right to know he said it was a matter of national security. He also said that if I didn't say anything he'd make sure I got the biggest break of my career. Well, I know what they do to people who violate 'national security' so I agreed. Less than a month later the network called."

"He bribed you," said Prue.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Paige. "I was young and naïve. And I honestly thought if I said anything that I'd 'disappear' like a lot of others had. But it turned out to be one of the best decisions I ever made. In a few months the network president 'let' me substitute for the network anchor while he was on vacation. When he suddenly retired the next year I got the job."

"Where is she?" Prue demanded. "You said they were holding her in a special prison. Where is that prison?"

"I don't know," said Paige. "Secretary Bennett would never tell me. He only said it was a matter of national security. But ever since then he's supplied me with plenty of top stories. And people love me. I've been the top newscaster in the country since I got the job."

"We have to find her," Piper said. "If mom is still alive we need to find out where she is and rescue her."

"I can't help with that," said Paige. "If I ask any questions about your mom. . ."

"Our mom," said Phoebe. "She's your mother, too."

"Our mom," Paige corrected, "it will make Secretary Bennett suspicious."

"I might be able to help," said Leo. "We never knew she was still alive. I can let the Elders know and they might be able to find her."

"Do it," said Prue. "We're going to find her and get her out of that prison as soon as possible."

Leo orbed out of the cabin immediately.

"We're stuck here now," said Paige.

"Not exactly," said Phoebe. "You can orb, too. Your father was a White Lighter, after all. Of course in the original timeline it took a while before you learned to orb some place other than in place but you should get the hang of it soon enough."

"How long will he be gone?" Piper asked.

"That's hard to say," said Phoebe. "It depends on if the Elders believe him and how long it will take them to find her. If they can. If they thought she was dead she's probably being hidden somehow. Some place where they've been able to shield her."

"Wouldn't that take some form of magic?" Prue asked.

"Probably," said Phoebe. "Which doesn't make any sense. Why would the government use magic when they're trying to exterminate every being who uses magic?"

"I don't know," said Paige. "Maybe they've figured out a way to shield her without magic. Some form of technology."

Suddenly Leo orbed back into the cabin.

"I told the Elders what we've learned," he said. "They're going to start looking for her immediately. They'll call me as soon as they know anything."

"How long will it take?" Prue demanded.

"There's no way to tell," said Leo. "They'll do their best. This has taken top priority over everything else. In the mean time they suggest we try to locate Nostradamus."

"I can call and try to get an appointment with Commandant Trudeau tomorrow," said Paige. "I'll need to talk to my network head first. I'll have to explain about disappearing from my apartment. There's probably a national alert out on it right now."

"Do you think they'll suspect you of anything?" Phoebe asked.

"Probably not," said Paige. "I'll tell them was kidnapped by some fanatic witch supporters. If Leo can orb me near some police they can 'discover' us and he can 'escape' before they capture him. I'll make this big stink about the abominations who kidnapped me and everything. I'll be believable. Everyone knows about my views on witches. They'll question me for a few hours but eventually they'll believe me."

"It's a terrible risk," said Leo. "They might decide to rescan you to make sure you're who you are."

"I'll just have to take that chance," said Paige. "I can't just disappear. I'm a very public figure. They won't give up until they find out what happened and that will risk them discovering you. Or some innocent people getting hurt. This is the best option we have. I'll let you know when things have settled down."

"Just call for me," said Leo. "I'll keep an ear out for you."

"You mean like just call into the air?" Paige asked.

"Something like that," said Leo, smiling. "You really have a lot to learn about your new heritage."

"Be careful," said Prue. "We still need you to find Nostradamus. And now that I know I have another sister, I don't want to loose her before I have a chance to get to know her."

"I will," said Paige. "And I'm kind of looking forward to having a family myself."

Leo and Paige joined hands and Leo orbed them out of the cabin.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Prue asked. "She seems to have adapted to being a witch kind of quick."

"Maybe," said Phoebe. "But I think we can trust her. Family means a great deal to Paige mainly because she's rarely had one."

"I hope so," said Piper. "We have a lot riding on her."


	25. Chapter 25

TWENTY-FIVE

"I'm glad you could see me on such short notice, Commandant," Paige said as she sat in Andy's office. Leo stood behind her taking pictures with a camera. "I understand that a young woman was recently arrested in the Halliwell manor and that she claimed to be the third sister."

"I see the rumors are true," said Andy, glancing at Leo. "Your sources are very efficient. Mind if I ask where you got your information?"

"Sorry. I'm afraid my source prefers to remain confidential."

"I understand. Well, she wasn't exactly caught inside the house. She was apprehended on the lawn attempting to break into the manor. And, yes, she did claim to be the third sister."

"And she was assigned to this internment camp?"

"Yes, she was. She was identified as a witch so naturally she was assigned to an internment camp. But I'm afraid your information is not exactly accurate. She wasn't the third sister. She just turned out to be another witch making that claim. It happens occasionally."

"So I understand. Would it be possible for me to speak with her?"

"Not at the moment," said Andy. "She's come down ill recently and she's currently in quarantine. The doctors aren't sure what's wrong with her and they want to be cautious until they're sure she's not contagious."

"That's too bad. I would have loved to have gotten her story. Have you been able to identify who she really is yet?"

"Not yet. We're still tracking down her identity. But we will soon. If I can ask a question, why the interest in this particular witch? And why come all the way across the country for this interview? It seems like a long way to come just for an interview."

"Well, rumors about her capture have begun to circulate," said Paige. "And considering the prophecies regarding the Charmed Ones I felt it was important to get the real story. If people believe the Charmed Ones actually exist it could cause a great deal of panic. I'm hoping to defuse any unnecessary speculation. And a story this important I didn't want to leave to someone else. This could have national or even international implications. And naturally I think I should be the one to break it to the American people."

"I see. I guess that's a good idea. And the reason for the pictures?"

"I think you're doing a great job here. I brought Leo with me to get some pictures so I could show them on my broadcast and let everyone know whose doing such a good job protecting us."

"We appreciate it. Most of the attention goes to Homeland Security. Most people forget that once the witches are captured they have to be watched over. That's what we do here. Day in and day out we watch over and protect those in our charge."

"You seem to be doing a great job. What about the two sisters that have been identified as Halliwell witches? Would it be possible to interview them?"

"I'm afraid not. There are security concerns. I'm sure you understand. Not just for them but for you. We can't remove them from the compound and it would be too dangerous to let you into the camp."

"Of course," said Paige. "I just thought I'd ask. One more thing, Commandant. According to the report a man was arrested with the woman at the Halliwell manor. The information on him is very sketchy. Is there anything you can tell me about him?"

"He wasn't a witch," said Andy. "Our guess is that he was a witch sympathizer trying to help her get in to the manor."

"Any idea who he is?"

"I'm afraid not. Apparently he was very delusional. I understand he's been diagnosed as schizophrenic. He's been committed to a psychiatric hospital for evaluation."

"Do you know what hospital?"

"The Bay Area Psychiatric Institute," said Andy. "The prognosis doesn't look good."

"Well, that's to be expected if he's schizophrenic. And a witch sympathizer to boot. When are they going to learn they can't win?"

"I don't know. They may never learn. There are always some nut cases out there willing to back a loosing cause."

"I suppose so," said Paige. "When do you think this woman will be available for an interview?"

"That's hard to say. The doctors aren't sure how long her illness will last. Once they identify what's wrong they'll have a better idea how to treat her."

"That's too bad. Well, if she should become available for an interview would you give me a call? I'd like the opportunity to find out why she claims to be the third Halliwell."

"Sure," said Andy, taking the card Paige handed him. "I'd be glad to."

"Thank you. And thank you for the interview. I guess since this woman wasn't really a Halliwell there isn't much of a story here. At least I can let the public know they're still safe. Thanks to the brave men and women like you. I promise to mention your name prominently when the story airs."

"Thank you. And please be sure to mention the rest of the guards here. They deserve to be recognized as much as anyone."

"I will," said Paige, standing up and looking at her watch. "Well, I have a meeting soon. I guess I should be going. I assume I can come back if I have any follow up questions?"

"Absolutely. Just call my secretary and she'll be glad to set up an appointment."

"Thank you again, Commandant Trudeau."

As Paige and Leo left the office, Darryl Morris came out of an adjoining room.

"You think she believed you?" Morris asked.

"I think so. There's no reason for her not to. But I'd like to know where she got her information. She always seems to have information before anyone else. I would love to have her network of sources."

"I assumed you granted the interview to see if she had heard about the escapes?"

"Yes," said Andy. "The Secretary said he wanted to keep this as quiet as possible. If Paige Matthews had heard about it we might have had trouble keeping it quite. At least she didn't seem to know anything. We can be thankful for that."

"Absolutely. I'd better be getting back to my office. She may want to interview me next. At least this way I can give her the same answers you did. That will corroborate what you told her and hopefully put any suspicions she has to rest."

"Okay, Darryl. Any word yet on the escaped prisoners?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything."

Andy went back to work as Morris left the office and headed for his car.

"We found where they're keeping Nostradamus," said Paige after Leo had orbed them back to the cabin. "He's in the Bay Area Psychiatric Institute. They think he's crazy. It should be easy to get in and get him out without too much trouble."

"Good," said Phoebe. "Once we get him back we can contact Tempus and maybe he can reset the timeline."

"What about mom?" Prue asked. "Any word from the Elders?"

"Not yet," said Leo. "It might take some time. I know it's hard but you have to be patient."

"If we can get Nostradamus back to his own time it won't be necessary to find her," said Phoebe. "The timeline will be set right and everything will go back to what it's supposed to be."

"Where she's dead," said Piper. "Just like Prue."

"What if Tempus can't reset the timeline?" Prue asked. "What if this timeline is the one we'll have to live with? If that happens we can't leave mom to live the rest of her life in some prison somewhere. We can get her out and be a family again. And now we'll have you and Paige, too. Maybe we can find a deserted island somewhere where they can't find us and forget all about this horrible world."

"Maybe," said Phoebe. "It would be nice to have mom back. She died when extremely young. I never did get to know her. It would be nice to have that chance."

"We'll get that chance," said Piper. "We'll find mom and rescue her and then we'll disappear somewhere they can't track us. We'll be one big happy family just like we were supposed to be."

"Isn't this sweet," said a voice from the front door of the cabin. "One big happy family. That's a nice thought. Too bad none of you are ever going to have that chance."

The all looked up to see a man dressed in all black with black hair and a goatee standing in the doorway. Before any of them could move four more figures shimmered into the cabin around them. Prue looked around at the figures and then turned to the figure in the doorway.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "What do you want with us?"

"They're demons," said Phoebe. "And I don't think they're here to be sociable."

"Oh, you're right about that, witch," said the man. "You've become a problem for some very important people. It's my job to solve that problem. Unfortunately for you, there's only one way to solve that problem."


	26. Chapter 26

TWENTY-SIX

"Hold on a second," said Leo. "I don't know what you think is going on but we have a deal with the Source."

"I don't answer to the Source, White Lighter," said the man. "And since when do White Lighters, witches, and demons work together?"

"How did you know he was a White Lighter?" Phoebe asked. "Outwardly he looks like anyone else. There's no indication of who or what he is."

"Let's just say I make sure to know my enemy," said the man. "And like I said, you've become a problem for some very important people. People who want you out of the way."

"Who?" Piper demanded. "Who are you working for?"

"You're awfully inquisitive for someone who's about to die," said the man. "I thought by now you'd be cowering in the corner begging for you life. That's been my experience with most witches."

"We don't beg," said Prue defiantly. "And if you think you scare us you have another thing coming. We aren't exactly powerless."

"Yes, I know," said the man. "The famous Charmed Ones. The most powerful witches in the history of the world. Funny, you don't look all that intimidating. Just some pathetic females. Probably not much more of a threat than the other witches I've taken out."

"You're taking a terrible risk bringing them here," said Leo glancing at the four demons. "You know about the satellite system in orbit. In all likelihood the government has probably all ready detected us and are on their way here right now."

The man laughed out loud.

"Nice try, White Lighter," he said. "Only the government is the least of our problems. Our biosigns are locked out of the system so we don't get detected. It wouldn't do to have those Homeland security fools busting in while we're trying to accomplish our mission, now would it?"

"I know you," Paige asked. "You're head of the special unit that tracks down the most dangerous witches. I've done reports on you several times over the years.

"Those important people I mentioned?" said the man. "They would include most of the American government. Beginning with Secretary Bennett. He's the one who sent me to get you. Not the first time he's used me to get some witches for him but definitely the most profitable."

"You're lying," said Paige. "The government would never utilize demons. They want to wipe them out."

"How foolish you are," said the man. "Do you really think the U. S. Government could be as effective in their war on supernatural beings without supernatural help? Mortals wouldn't stand a chance against witches."

"They'd never use demons," said Paige. "I don't care what you say."

"Oh, you're right about that," said the man. "At least, under normal circumstances. I had to get special permission to bring them in. After all they aren't your normal witches. I knew I'd need some special help with them."

The man smiled and raised his hand. Suddenly a crossbow simply appeared in his hand. He raised the crossbow and fired it directly at Leo. The bolt from the crossbow struck Leo in the shoulder knocking him to the floor.

"Dark Lighter," said Phoebe, moving over to help Leo. He lay on the floor writhing in agony. Phoebe grabbed the bolt and pulled it out tossing it across the floor away from Leo. "He's not a threat to you. There's no need to kill him."

"He's a White Lighter," said the man. "That's reason enough."

"What's a Dark Lighter?" Paige asked. "I've never heard of them."

"Maybe because the government doesn't want the public to know about us," said the man. "After all, how would it look for the government's war on the supernatural if it became known that their greatest weapons are Dark Lighters?"

"That's impossible," said Paige. "The American government is supposed to protect the American people. They'd never go behind our backs like this."

"It wouldn't be the first time," said Phoebe. "I'm not a conspiracy theorist but I do know that the government has lied to the people before. The Kennedy assassination, Vietnam, Richard Nixon just to name a few. A lot of the politicians are honest but a lot of them aren't. There are always rumors of covert operations and secret agendas."

"You seem to know a lot for a witch," said the man. "The government goes to a lot of trouble to cover their tracks. How do you know so much?"

"It's a long story," said Phoebe. "But let's just say it's not surprising that someone in the government would use the very thing they're trying to eradicate to accomplish their goals."

"You're too smart for your own good," said the man. "It doesn't really matter, though. I never planned to take you alive anyway. Like I said, you're the most profitable assignment I've ever gotten. Too bad Ms. Matthews has to get caught in the crossfire. But I'm afraid we can't have any witnesses especially a journalist. It could upset all of our plans."

"Then I guess you'll just have to be upset," said Prue.

She reached out her hand and the bolt Phoebe had cast across the floor suddenly came to live. It rose of the floor and flew across the room embedding itself in the chest of one of the demons. It died in a conflagration.

At nearly the same instant Piper spun and brought her hands up. The demon nearest her suddenly exploded into a thousand shards evaporating nearly instantly. As the remains of the demon vanished Piper spun to face another demon.

One of the remaining demons cast a fireball at Paige, the person nearest it. Paige screamed in terror and suddenly orbed out. The fireball passed harmlessly through her orb and exploded on the opposite wall. Almost instantly Paige orbed back in.

Phoebe reached up and grabbed a knife lying on the countertop next to where Leo lay dying. She stood up and spun around driving the knife to the hilt into the demon nearest her. The demon had formed a fireball and was about to cast it at her when she drove the knife into it. The fireball extinguished the demon erupted into flames and was vanquished.

The man raised his crossbow again and fired it at Prue. She dived to the floor barely being missed by the bolt that embedded itself in the wall behind her. The demon on Paige watched her orb back in and then struck her with its hand. Paige struck the wall behind her and slumped to the floor dazed. The demon immediately turned on Phoebe, knocking her back as well.

Piper turned on the man and raised her hands. He exploded but nearly instantly reformed. He smiled at Piper and raised his hand. An invisible force grabbed Piper flinging her across the room where she landed on the floor next to Paige. The man turned on Prue.

"You didn't think I'd come after you unless I was confident I could take you, did you?" asked the man forming a fireball. "As I said, you aren't ordinary witches. You're the Charmed Ones."

Piper stood up and raised her hands. At the same instant the demon that had attacked Paige and Phoebe cast a fireball. It struck Piper full in the chest knocking her back against the wall. She slumped to the floor unmoving. Prue screamed "no" and used her telekinetic power to cast the demon back against the wall of the cabin. The demon stood up and turned toward Paige and Phoebe and formed a fireball.

Prue glanced around at the scene around her. Paige was still dazed and Piper was most likely dead. Phoebe lay on her back, the remaining demon standing over her with a fireball in its hand. She knew she couldn't take both the demon and the man. If she defended against the man Phoebe would die. If she attacked the demon over Phoebe, the man would be free to attack here. For a moment she was caught in indecision.


	27. Chapter 27

TWENTY-SEVEN

The man just smiled as Prue fought desperately to decide what to do. No matter what she did she knew that one of the demons would find their target.

Suddenly an energy ball struck the demon standing over Phoebe vanquishing it immediately. The man spun in surprise. At the same instant Prue reacted using her telekinetic power to cast the man across the room. The fireball he was holding was extinguished as he struck the far wall. Prue looked up as Cole stepped into the cabin, energy ball in hand.

"Well, Talent," said Cole. "Surprise meeting you here. You really should learn to play better with others."

"Belthazor," Talent hissed.

"I go by Cole Turner in my human form," said Cole. As the two were speaking two other demons stepped into the cabin behind Cole. One was Baldasor. "I wondered how the mortals were able to best the witches and demons. I guess I have my answer. You chose to betray your own kind."

"I chose to be on the winning side," said Talent. "I would like to stay around and chat but it seems the odds are not really in my favor. There will be another time, Belthazor. Rest assured of that."

Cole cast the energy ball he was holding but before it could strike Talent, the demon simply vanished from the cabin. The energy ball exploded harmlessly on the wall.

Paige and Phoebe had regained their feet and Prue moved immediately to Piper. The latter was regaining consciousness as Prue helped her to her feet.

"How bad are you injured?" Prue demanded.

"I don't seem to be injured," said Piper in surprise. "I guess I got lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," said Cole. "It doesn't make any sense. You should be dead but you don't have a mark on you."

"Oh my God," Piper said suddenly. "Leo. They shot him."

Baldasor had moved over and checked Leo.

"The White Lighter will die," he announced without emotion. "The poison from the Dark Lighter bolt will finish him soon."

"We have to do something," Piper said, moving over to Leo. "He doesn't deserve to die because of us."

"As demons we don't that ability," said Cole. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for the White Lighter."

"Paige," said Phoebe, grabbing Paige's hand, "you have to heal him. You're the only one who can."

"How?" questioned Paige. "You said I'm a witch. I didn't think witches had the ability to heal."

"They don't," Phoebe said, "but you're also half White Lighter. That means you must have the ability to heal, too. You orbed just a minute ago, I saw you. That means you have White Lighter abilities just like in the real timeline."

"Half White Lighter?" Cole questioned. "I was not aware of that."

"We just found out ourselves," said Piper.

"I don't know how to heal," said Paige. "I don't even know if I can."

"You have to try," said Phoebe. "He'll die in minutes if you don't. Just put your hands on him and concentrate."

Confused Paige moved over to Leo. She knelt on the floor next to him. There was so much blood. She looked at Phoebe who just nodded at her. Hesitantly she placed her hands on the wound in Leo's shoulder and concentrated. Nothing happened.

"It's not working," she said. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Look," said Phoebe, "I know this isn't easy. And I know you have a lot to take in right now. But no one else has the ability to save Leo. Just calm yourself and concentrate. Don't think about anything but healing Leo. I know you can do. I have faith in you."

Paige just looked at Phoebe and then turned back to Leo. She placed her hands over the wound again and closed her eyes. She concentrated on healing Leo. Everyone watched in anticipation. For several moments nothing happened. Suddenly a blue light covered the wound in Leo's shoulder. A few seconds later the light went out and Leo sat up. The wound in his shoulder was gone and even the hole caused by the bolt was gone.

"You did it," said Phoebe, hugging Paige. "I knew you could."

"I only half believed you when you said she was our sister," said Prue. "But after that I have to admit that it must be true. She's not only a witch but she's also a White Lighter."

"What I'd like to know," said Cole, "is why Piper isn't dead. The demon that hit you with the fireball; I knew him. He would never have pulled his punch. He would have hit you with everything he had. But you don't have so much as a scratch. I'd like to know how you survived that fireball."

"Oh my God," said Phoebe. "You're pregnant."

"That's not possible," said Piper. "We told you, the food in the camp is laced with special chemicals to prevent that. Not that it would be possible anyway. It's not like I've had much of a social life the past few years."

"It's the only explanation for why you survived," said Phoebe. "It was the same way in the original timeline. After you and Leo got married. . ."

"Married?" Cole questioned. "The Elders let a witch marry a White Lighter?"

"It's a long story," said Phoebe. "Anyway, after they got married Piper got pregnant about two years later. In my timeline she's been pregnant a few months now. And somehow the powers of her baby protect her from harm."

"You mean I can't be hurt?" Piper asked.

"Not that I know of," said Piper. "So far no matter what happens you've either been protected from it or you've healed almost instantly. Just like Leo."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Cole. "Even if she is pregnant her unborn child isn't old enough to have any powers yet. Magical powers don't develop until _after_ a child is born.

"I have a question," said Prue turning to Cole "What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining, mind you. You just saved our butts."

"You didn't think we'd just let you out on your own, did you?" Cole asked.

"One of the Brotherhood has been watching your movements," said Baldasor. "We leave nothing to chance."

"Well, I'm glad you did," said Piper, rubbing her head. "I'm not sure I buy Phoebe's story but there's no way we could have stopped Talent and that other demon. I guess we have you to thank for our lives."

"Thanks," Leo said to Paige. "I thought for sure I was going to die when he shot me."

"Who was that guy anyway?" Phoebe asked. "I thought he was a Dark Lighter but I've never seen a Dark Lighter with that kind of power."

"He _is_ a Dark Lighter," said Cole. "One of the senior ones. It's believed he's more than three hundred years old. And as you saw, he's much more powerful than any Dark Lighter."

"True, but he is much more than that," said Baldasor. "He is also the offspring of a senior level demon. In centuries past he had been a great asset to the Source. When the humans began their war on witches and demons he and many of his followers simply disappeared. I have often wondered where they were."

"They're working for the government," said Paige. "This is incredible. All this time the United States Government has been lying to the American people. Perpetuating a war against witches on the pretense that they are evil. And the whole time using these Dark Lighters to do their dirty work. This is the story of the decade."

"There's more at stake here than your career," said Phoebe. "Some news story is nothing compared to the fact that hundreds of people are being imprisoned and murdered just because of the happenstance of their birth."

"You're right, of course," said Paige. "The last thing I need to be thinking about is my career. Old habits are hard to break."

"You won't be able to stay here," said Cole. "Talent is sure to return with more demons. And this time he'll be ready for us."

"Why would demons be helping him?" Phoebe asked. "We have a deal with the Source. I can't believe even he'd jeopardize the entire timeline for his petty jealousies."

"You do have a deal," said Baldasor. "Those demons were not part of the underworld. They are outcast demons who were marked for death years ago. They have been in hiding since. Talent must have recruited them for this assignment. And Belthazor is correct. There are many more such demons Talent can task to assist him."

"Baldasor," said Cole, "I've asked you a hundred time, when I'm in my human form call me Cole."

"Of course," said Baldasor, smiling. "I seem to keep forgetting little brother."

"And I've asked you not to call me that, either," said Cole.

"I'll try to do better in the future," said Baldasor.

"Little brother?" Paige questioned.

"Long story," said Phoebe. "Right now we need to get to Nostradamus. We have no way of knowing how much Talent heard when we were talking. If he knows about Nostradamus he might get to him first. That could ruin everything. If Nostradamus dies before we can get him to the past there's no way to reset the timeline."

"You know where he is?" Cole asked.

"Yes," said Prue. "He's at the Bay Area Psychiatric Institute. According to Andy they think he's crazy. He's been taken there for evaluation."

"That would make sense," said Cole. "If he claims to be from the past they probably think he's delusional. He would be committed to make sure he's not a danger to anyone."

"I thought you were a lawyer," said Phoebe. "How do you know so much about psychiatry."

"I don't," said Cole. "But I do know the law. And the law says that anyone who suffers from delusions or schizophrenia has to be evaluated to insure they aren't a danger to others."

"So," said Piper, "how do we get Nostradamus out of the nut ward?"

"It's hardly a nut ward," said Paige. "Most of the people there simply have some kind of emotional or mental problems."

"Sorry," said Piper. "I didn't mean anything by it. But we still have to figure a way to get him out of there."

"Leo just orbs in and gets him out," said Prue. "That orbing really seems to come in handy."

"Yeah, it does," said Paige. "But orbing in and snatching this Nostradamus isn't really a good idea."

"Why not?" asked Piper. "Leo can get in and get out before they even know he's there."

"Yes," said Paige, "and as soon as they discover that Nostradamus is missing how long do you think it will be before they figure out who took him? When that happens there's no telling what they'll do."

"They'll just start looking for them," said Cole. "Only they won't be able to find them. We'll have them in the underworld where the mortal authorities can't get to them."

"And what about the thousands of witches in the internment camps?" Paige asked. "You all know about the Charmed Ones prophecies. When they discover that they've escaped and broken Nostradamus out they'll consider it a worse case scenario. They won't want to risk that they'll try to break witches out of the internment camps and start the final war between humanity and witches."

"If that happens," said Leo, "they'll just eliminate the problem. They'll start executing witches by the hundreds. And without their powers the witches won't be able to defend themselves. They'll be slaughtered."

"And they'll start with our mother," said Paige. "They believe she's the start of all this. They've only kept her alive this long because she's been useful to them. If you break Nostradamus out of the hospital they'll probably decide the risk isn't worth it any longer. They'll kill her without a second thought."

"We need to get mom out before we try anything," said Prue. "Leo, you need to go back to the Elders and get them off their asses. They need to find out where mom is ad I mean right away."

"I'll see what I can do," said Leo. "But they're all ready doing everything they can. I'm not sure what else they can do."

"Just do it," said Prue. "In the mean time we'll try to figure out some way to get Nostradamus out of the hospital without raising suspicion."

"We need to find some place else to hide," said Phoebe. "Cole is right. Now that Talent knows about this place he's sure to come back with more demons to stop us."

"I might just have a place where you can hide," said Cole. "It may not be the most comfortable place in the world but you should be safe there. At least for a while."

"Lead on," said Piper. "Any place is better than here right now."

As Leo orbed to the Elders, Cole and Baldasor shimmered the girls out of the cabin.


	28. Chapter 28

TWENTY-EIGHT

"This is not my idea of a fun night on the town," said Prue, pacing the back and forth in the small room she and her sisters were sharing. "This place is barely livable."

The room was barely large enough for the four cots it held. There was also a small bathroom off to one side that had a shower in it. A shower barely large enough for one person to squeeze into. In addition, there was a small desk and chair but little else.

"Well, Cole did say it was the safest place on the planet," said Phoebe. "This far underground the satellites can't pick up our biosigns."

"I'm just not comfortable being around so many demons," said Piper. "What's to keep them from deciding we're easy targets?"

"Cole said this place was a safe haven for demons," said Phoebe. "Violence isn't allowed here. He made arrangements with the demon who runs this place. No one here is going to harm us."

"Speaking of which," said Piper, "what this invulnerability I supposedly have? Are you sure about that?"

"Well, I was in the real timeline," said Phoebe. "It's the only thing that makes any sense. Somehow when time got folded and everything got all jumbled up you remained pregnant. And your pregnancy protects you from harm."

"And you say Leo is the father?" Prue asked.

"Yes," said Piper. "He's been watching over us our entire lives. When he first came to the manor he pretended to be a handyman. When they fell in love and decided to get married there was a lot of interference from the Elders. But they finally came around. And now Piper is pregnant and basically invulnerable, just like she was earlier."

"That could come in handy," said Piper. "If I can't be hurt then I can get mom out of that prison once Leo find out where she's at. Maybe I could even free the other witches in the camp. There's no way for them to stop me."

"Hold on girl," said Phoebe. "You may not be hurt but others can. If you go running off to save the world a lot of people could end up getting hurt."

"I hate to say it," said Prue, "but I think she's right. And you may be invulnerable but you can still be knocked out. Or at least dazed. Being invulnerable doesn't do any good if you aren't able to use it."

"Yeah, you might be right," said Piper. "But if I am invulnerable it could come in handy at some point."

"I wish Leo would get back," said Phoebe. "He's been gone a long time. I don't like just hanging around doing nothing like this."

"I'm sure you're White Lighter friend will return when he's completed with whatever task he's on," said a voice from the only door into the room. "They are such noble individuals. You can always count on them to keep their word."

"Gangus, isn't it?" Paige questioned.

"That it is," said the demon. Gangus looked almost human. Except for the glowing red eyes, pale blue skin, and forked tongue, he might even have passed for human. "I've just come to see if you're comfortable."

"In this bread box?" Prue asked. "It's barely large enough for us to get into."

"Necessity, I'm afraid," said Gangus. "Space is a premium down here. Originally the Overworld was a get away of sorts for demons on the mortal plane. We used to reside in the warehouses above which allowed us more room to spread out. But with the current situation we've been forced to relocate here below the buildings above. But as Belthazor told you, it is completely secure. We can't be detected down here and those who come here aren't about to reveal its existence to the outside world."

"Where is Cole, by the way?" Phoebe asked. "He didn't say where he was going when he left. Just that he had to take care of some things."

"I believe he's returned to the underworld," said Gangus. "I really couldn't say for sure. What happens outside the Overworld is of little concern to me."

"But you do know things," said Piper.

"I hear things," said Gangus. "From those who visit here. Rumors mostly. I rarely concern myself with such rumors unless they directly affect the Overworld."

"Yeah, well it might be secure but it's boring," said Prue. "There's not really a whole lot to do."

"You could go to the common areas," said Gangus. "Most of the inhabitants spend their time there. There is usually something going on that can divert your attention."

"A room full of demons?" questioned Phoebe. "That might not be a good idea. We're witches. I'm betting more than one would love to take us out."

"Which will not happen as long as you are here," said Gangus. "As you were told when you came here, violence is not permitted here for any reason. And it is strictly enforced. The first demon that attempts to harass you will have to answer to me."

"I'm sure there are demons more powerful than you are," said Prue. "That's how you demons work, isn't it? The stronger ruler the weaker?"

"True," said Gangus. "But there are safeguards in place in that event. Trust me. You will be perfectly safe in any of the common areas. Word has all ready been passed that you are guests here and to be treated as any other guest."

"The word of a demon?" Piper questioned.

"Well, it's your choice," said Gangus. "You're welcome to take advantage of all of our amenities, no matter how few they may be. Or you may remain here waiting for your White Lighter to return. The choice is yours."

"It couldn't hurt to get out of this room for a while," said Piper after Gangus had left the room.

"I suppose," said Prue. "It does beat sitting around here just waiting. I wonder what kind of 'amenities' this lace has?"

The girls wandered out of the room and looked around. The common areas weren't hard to find. They were centrally located and appeared to be a combination of a cafeteria and a bar. They found a table and a female demon took their drink orders.

"You sure it's okay to drink anything here?" Paige asked.

"I doubt if they wanted to hurt us they'd try to poison us," said Phoebe. "Demons are usually a lot more direct than that."

"Well, what have we here?" questioned a very large demon walking over to the table. "For humans you ain't half bad looking. How about one of you joins me for a drink?"

"Sorry, we're busy right now," said Prue, undisguised disgust in her voice.

"Now, that ain't very friendly," said the demon leaning down to stare her in the face. "You're going to need some friends here. You might want to be a bit more cordial."

"They have friends here," said Gangus, walking up to them. "They said they weren't interested, Dorak. I suggest you move along."

"Stay out of this, Gangus," said Dorak. "I'm just being friendly. These girls should learn to be a bit friendlier. I just thought I'd help out that's all."

"I said move on," said Gangus. "You know the rules. Everyone minds their own business here."

"Then I suggest you mind your business," said Dorak. "This is between me and the ladies, understand?"

Suddenly three demons shimmered in around the table. They were the largest demons Phoebe had ever seen. They stood at least a foot taller than any other demon in the room. The three demons stood staring at Dorak.

"As I said," said Gangus, "violence is not allowed in the Overworld. Now I suggest you go back to the bar, have a drink on the house, and leave the ladies alone."

Dorak looked at the three large demons and then moved away from the table, fear in his eyes. Gangus just smiled at the sisters.

"As I told you," he said, "no one is going to bother you while you're here. These enforcer demons will see to that. They make sure that all of our guests behave themselves while they're here."

"Thanks," said Prue.

"My pleasure," said Gangus.

Gangus walked back over to the bar and the three enforcer demons simply shimmered out of the room.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about anyone bothering us any more," said Piper. "Those enforcer demons seem to be able to handle anyone they have to."

"We still have to decide what we're going to do," said Prue. "When Leo gets here we need to decide on a plan to free mom. And then we have to get Nostradamus out of that hospital and back to the underworld."

"If Leo can find out where she's being held," said Paige. "Word about her hasn't leaked out since they supposedly 'killed' her. And if she's being held in a special prison I'm willing to be they have some special protection to keep her there. And to keep anyone from breaking her out. It's a sure bet they'll have protection to nullify the powers of any witches who try to break her out."

"There has to be some word," said Prue. "She's the mother of the Charmed Ones. I can't believe they could keep her alive and locked up without someone knowing something about it."

"Charmed Ones?" questioned a small figure sitting at the next table. He was just the least bit inebriated. "You're look for mother of Charmed Ones?"

"Yes," said Phoebe. "Do you know her?"

The demon was in human form and was considerably shorter than most of the figures in the room. He stood barely five feet tall and had long scraggly hair. He hadn't shaved in several days and apparently hadn't bathed in as long either.

"I heard about her," said the figure. "What's my information worth to you?"

"Ignore him," said Prue. "He probably doesn't know anything."

"Ya' think so, witch?" questioned the figure. "Well, you'd be wrong. I know plenty. Only it'll cost you to find out what I know."

"Yeah?" said Piper. "What could you possibly know?"

"Well," said the figure, "like she's in a special complex. Like you're right about the special protection. Like you'll never find it without me 'cause they got her underground and there ain't that many people who know how to get to her. That's what I know."

"Okay, smart guy," said Prue. "If you know so much the where are they keeping her?"

"Oh, no," said the figure. "You ain't getting that for nothing. And I ain't telling you about the special key you need either. You want that information you gotta pay for it."

"Buzz off," said Prue. "You're obviously making this up. You think we're easy marks. We pay you and give us some bogus information and then we never see you again."

"Suit yourself," said the figure shrugging. "Just trying to make a living here. But if you ain't interested then you ain't interested."

The figure picked up his drink and moved away from the table he was sitting at.

"There's probably a lot like that down here," said Prue. "I guess even the underworld has their version of con artists."

"Maybe he knew something," said Phoebe.

"How would he know anything?" Prue asked. "He's a demon. Anyone who has any information on mom is going to be high up in the government. No way a demon like that gets close to someone in a position like that."

"Prue's right," said Paige. "Anyone with that kind of information is going to have some tight security around them. I couldn't get that kind of information. There's no way someone – or something – like that would get close enough to find out."

"Well hopefully Leo will be back soon," said Piper. "Then we might have our answer."

Just then the door to the room opened and Leo and Cole walked in. Cole spoke to Gangus, who was tending bar, and the demon pointed toward the girls. Leo and Cole walked over to the table.

"Did you find her?" Prue asked.

"Not here," said Cole. "Too many ears. Let's go back to your room where we can talk privately."

The small party made their way back to the room where the girls were staying at the moment. When they were in the room Cole checked the corridor outside to make sure they were alone.

"Well?" Prue demanded. "Where are they holding mom?"

"I don't know," said Leo. "I know that's not what you want to hear. But the Elders couldn't get a fix on her location. Wherever she's being held she's probably being magically shielded. There's no way for them to find her."

"We'll just have to go looking for her ourselves," said Piper.

"That's not a option either," said Cole. "I checked with some old friends I have. Mortal friends. Word is out on your three. The authorities have orders to shoot you on sight, no questions asked. If you show your face on the surface you won't last more than an hour or so. Your pictures are being broadcast everywhere."

The girls just looked at Cole and Leo, all hope fading. If they couldn't go to the surface they had no way of finding their mother. I all likelihood they would be trapped in the Overworld or even in the underworld for the rest of their lives.


	29. Chapter 29

TWENTY-NINE

"There's got to be something we can do," said Prue. "We can't just hide out down here and hope for the best."

"I wish there was something we could do," said Leo. "But the Elders have checked with every source they have. There's just no way for them to locate her. Wherever they're holding her is very well protected."

"What about you, Cole?" Piper asked. "You must have a lot of connections in the underworld. Isn't there some way for you to find her?"

"I don't think any demon would be willing to help find the mother of the Charmed Ones," said Cole. "The prophecies claim that the Charmed Ones will be the ultimate bane of the underworld. You'd be hard pressed to find any demon willing to help fulfill that prophecy."

"We know where Nostradamus is," said Phoebe. "If we can get him back to the underworld Tempus can reset the timeline. Then none of this will have taken place."

"And if it doesn't work?" Prue asked. "What if Tempus can't fix things? As soon as the government figures out what's going on they'll kill mom and we'll be worse off than we are now. No, we have to save mom first. That way we won't have worry about her if your plan to reset the timeline doesn't work."

"Okay," said Phoebe. "I guess you're right. But we're kind of stuck right now. We're no closer to finding mom than we were yesterday. And Leo says their broadcasting our pictures all over the place. If we appear in public someone is sure to recognize us. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Look, they don't know about me yet," said Paige. "Maybe if I go back to the studio I can find out something. I do have a great many sources. One of them might know something or be able to find out something."

"No," said Leo, "that's too dangerous. You're a witch now. If you're scanned even one time they'll know you for what you are. And there's no telling what they'll do when they find out."

"I can continue to check around," said Cole. "If the underworld doesn't know why I'm checking they'll be more inclined to help. What information Leo did find out wasn't much but it might be enough to find out more."

"What information?" Piper asked.

"It's hardly worth mentioning," said Leo. "Bits and pieces, really. Nothing concrete."

"What kinds of bits and pieces?" Phoebe asked.

"It's really nothing," said Leo. "Nothing that would be of any use."

"Then there's no reason not to tell us," said Prue.

"Okay," said Leo. "The Elders did discover that a powerful witch was captured several years ago. We naturally assumed it was your mother. And they discovered she's being held in some kind of special prison but they don't know where or what kind of prison. And there was something about a key but that part is not real clear?"

"Key?" questioned Paige. "Hey, that little demon in the bar said something about a key. And he also said something about a special prison."

"Well that doesn't take a whole lot of imagination to make up," said Prue.

"What demon?" Cole asked.

Phoebe told him about their encounter with the drunk demon in the bar.

"That's interesting," said Cole. "Leo also mentioned that the special prison was hidden underground. It's interesting he should 'make up' that little bit of information."

"You think that demon knows something?" Piper asked.

"Years ago," said Cole, "before the witch hunts started in earnest, demons inhabited nearly every walk of life. The demon you described could be an information gatherer. Very low level but with a human form. They were often used to gain information used by their masters in the underworld.

"When the detection scanners were first introduced a lot of these information gatherers got scared. They knew what happened to demons when they were discovered. More than a few of them deserted their posts. It's quite possible that some of them made their way here."

"So he might actually have information on mom?" Prue asked.

"There's only one way to find out," said Cole. "We need to talk to him."

"I don't think it will do much good," said Paige. "He claims he won't tell us anything without some kind of payment. What he expects for payment I can only guess at."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that too much," said Cole, smiling coyly. "These information gatherers are basically cowards. Especially when faced with a more powerful demon. I'm sure we can get him to tell us what we want to know without too much trouble."

The group immediately went out into the bar to look for the inebriated demon they had spoken to earlier. They searched the entire room without success. Finally, Cole went over to Gangus and spoke to him for a few minutes. When he was finished, he came back over to the group.

"The demons' name is Lorto," said Cole. "He's been hiding down here for years like a lot of the other gatherers. According to Gangus he worked at a scientific research center before coming here. He's always trying to earn some money by 'selling' his information to whomever will listen."

"Did Gangus know where he is right now?" Leo asked.

"He said he's probably in his room," said Cole. "He shares a room with several other low level demons. He'll drink until he gets drunk then he passes out in his room. He's probably there right now."

"Let's go," said Piper. "Let's see if he knows anything."

Cole led them down the hallways of the Overworld to a small room in the back. Cole didn't knock but simply opened the door and walked right in. Three demons were currently lounging in the room including Lorto.

"Get out," Cole ordered.

"Hey, you can't do that," said one of the demons. "This is our room. You can't just come in and tell us to get out."

"I suggest you get out before you make me angry," said Cole, his eyes flashing.

"And what are you going to do about it?" said another of the demons, gathering his courage. "No violence here, remember?"

"Of course not," said Cole. "But that doesn't mean I can't shimmer you to the underworld. I'm sure there's an upper level demon that would be glad to see you again."

Fear showed on the demons' faces. Without another word two of them simply left the room. Lorto lay on one of the beds in a stupor. Cole walked over and grabbed the demon pulling him out of the bed.

"Hello, Lorto. I have some friends here who would like to talk to you."

"What?" questioned the demon, opening his eyes. "Oh, the pretty witches. Change your mind have you? How much is my information worth to you then?"

"Oh, you don't understand," said Cole. "They aren't going to pay you. You're going to tell them what they want to know. And you're going to tell them now."

"Oh, I can't do that," said Lorto. "What I know is worth a lot. Especially to witches. I could make quite a little bundle with what I know."

"Look, you little toad," said Cole. "You're lucky Gangus let's you stay here at all. He might not be so agreeable if he learns you've been causing trouble. Spreading rumors trying to get demons to fight for your own amusement."

"I ain't doing that," protested Lorto in fear becoming fully sober.

"Who do you think he's going to believe?" Cole asked. "You or me? And what do you think he'll do when I tell him?"

"He . . . he'll kick me out," stammered the little demon. "You can't do that. If my master finds me he'll vanquish me."

"Yes, he will," said Cole. "And I'll make sure he knows exactly where you are. I'm not an outcast like you. I can go to the underworld any time I want to. Now, tell us what you know about the witch or I'll go have a chat with Gangus right now."

"No, no, I'll tell you," said the demon. "It's an old bunker. They used to use it for genetic experiments. I was assigned there to learn what they discovered. I wasn't important. Just a janitor. But I could get around without being detected. When the humans passed laws against genetic engineering they closed the place down."

"What does that have to do with our mother?" Prue demanded.

"When they discovered who she was – the mother of the Charmed Ones – they took her there. There was a room on the lowest level. I never did learn what it was used for. But they converted it into a prison for her. Put charms around the room so she couldn't use her powers. She's guarded night and day."

"You said something about a key," said Piper. "Some kind of special key we'd need to get her out."

"Yeah, yeah," said the demon. "It's a special key that only two people have. Commissioner Morris has one of them. The other one is kept by the head of the complex. You can't get to the lowest level without it. But he could get down there." He looked at Cole. "He could just shimmer down there. Of course you still gotta deal with the guards. That should be easy for him."

"Where is this bunker?" Cole demanded.

"It's under the federal building in San Francisco," said Lorto. "There are two basements to the building that's available to the public. Below that are four levels no one knows about. Below that is the room you want. It's about a hundred feet below the lowest level."

"Anything else?" Prue asked. "What about the special protection you mentioned?"

"It's those charms I told you about," said Lorto. "They nullify a witches' powers. And they got armed guards all over the place. It's a real fortress."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Cole asked, letting the little demon go.

"What about Gangus?" the demon asked. "What are you going to tell him?"

"Nothing," said Cole. "Provided no one learns what you just told me. Just go back to sleep and forget this ever happened and you won't have to worry about me again. But you breathe one word of this to anyone and I'm coming back. And if I do your master is the last demon you'll have to worry about."

"No, no, I won't say nothing. Promise. I'll keep my mouth shut. You'll see. You can trust me. I won't say a word."

"Just see that you don't," said Cole.

"I know the building he's talking about," said Paige when they had returned to their room. "You'd never now there was a secret bunker below that building. But that demon is right. That place is guarded like Fort Knox."

"Then we go get her now," said Prue. "Leo and Cole can get us in there and we can get her out."

"Hang on," said Leo. "That's not a good idea. Remember what Lorto said? There are charms that will prevent you from using your powers. If you go down there you'll be at risk and unable to protect yourself."

"But," Piper began to protest.

"No, he's right," said Cole. "They're ready for any witches that might try to rescue her. But they won't be ready for a demon."

"What about the armed guards?" Phoebe asked. "Their weapons could be a real threat to you."

"Only if they get a chance to use them," said Cole. "That's kind of hard to do when you can shimmer in unannounced."

"It will still be dangerous," said Leo. "Maybe I should come with you."

"You're a White Lighter," said Cole. "You don't have any offensive powers. You'd just be in the way."

"And you're a demon," said Cole. "What do you think the chances are that Patty is going to go with you even if you are able to get her out? She won't trust you. But she'll trust me. As you say, I'm a White Lighter. She's more likely to trust me than you."

"You have a point," said Cole. "Okay. We both go get her. But you stay out of the way. I may have to do some things you wouldn't approve of but I can't be arguing with you over the ethics of my methods. Your only job is to take the witch out of the prison. Nothing more."

"Understood," said Leo. "Just try to keep the killing to a minimum."

"No promises," said Cole, smiling. He turned to the girls. "You'll be safe here until we return. Under the circumstances it would probably be best if you stayed in here."

"Just make sure you get her out of that prison," said Prue. "Unharmed. If anything happens to her I'm holding you personally responsible."

"She'll be okay," said Cole. "Very soon you'll be reunited with your precious mother. And once you are we can go after this Nostradamus and get him back to the underworld."

"Just get our mother here," said Piper.

Cole just smiled. "Let's go, White Lighter. The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get on with more important tasks."

Prue just glared at Cole as he shimmered out of the room. She knew he had chosen his words deliberately. He was a demon and she was a witch. Even if they did have to work together he just couldn't resist the opportunity to rub in the fact that he didn't care whether their mother was free or not. But it was a necessary evil she had to contend with if she hoped to have her mother back safe and sound.


	30. Chapter 30

THIRTY

Cole pointed down the hallway toward the single door at the end of the corridor. Two armed guards flanked the door. Cole and even Leo had assumed that the guards would be bored simply standing around all day. It should have been a simple matter to shimmer in and incapacitate them.

But these guards were obviously well trained and took their jobs very seriously. They were alert and attentive. Even though they talked to each other to pass the time neither one seemed the least bit bored.

"We'll have to take them out," said Cole. "That must be the elevator leading to the lower level. It's probably the only way in or out of the room where she's being held."

"The only way for mortals, you mean," corrected Leo.

Cole just smiled.

"The direct approach is probably best," he said. "They probably aren't expecting someone to just walk right up to them. Wait here. I'll incapacitate them and then we can get the witch out."

Before Leo could protest Cole stepped into the corridor and began to walk toward the guards. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wallet. The two guards immediately took notice of him taking stances that suggested they were ready for any kind of action.

"Commissioner Morris sent me down," said Cole as he approached the guards. He held up the wallet as if to show some form of identification. "He wants the prisoner prepped for a special interrogation."

"We weren't notified of any special arrangements," said one of the guards, looking at the wallet. "There's no ID in there."

"There isn't?" Cole feigned ignorance. "Well how about that. I guess I left it in my other suit."

Suddenly Cole reached up grabbing the head of the guard who had just spoken. With a quick twist of his hands the guard's neck snapped to the side effectively breaking his neck. Just as quickly an athame suddenly appeared in Cole's hand. He drove the weapon into the chest of the other guard. The guard seemed to try to scream but no sound came out. Within seconds he slumped to the floor dead.

"You didn't have to kill them," Leo protested moving up to Cole.

"Look, we don't have a lot of time here," said Cole. "You wouldn't let us just shimmer into the room below and get the witch. And we don't have time come up with something complicated. Besides, they're just humans. They'd have killed you as soon as look at you."

"We both agreed that just shimmering or orbing into the room was too dangerous," said Leo. "There's no telling what kinds of surveillance or traps they have set up down there. This was our best option. But we could have gotten past the guards without killing them."

"Like I said," said Cole, "your only job is to get the witch out of here. My job is to get us in undetected. Stop whimpering about a couple of inconsequential humans and let me do my job. I told you I might have to do some things you wouldn't approve of. Unless you think you're better equipped to do this all by your lonesome."

Leo didn't say a word. He knew he needed Cole's help. As a White Lighter his powers were not offensive. So far they had been lucky. But if ran into resistance the most he could do was orb out. If that happened they would loose their only chance to rescue Patty. Once the authorities were aware that someone was trying to rescue her they would probably just kill her to prevent it. He didn't like it but Cole was right. He would just have to hope that there would be no more killings before they were able to release Patty.

Cole looked at the keypad on the wall. He had no way of knowing what the security code was for that elevator. Presumably they changed the code periodically to prevent anyone from figuring out what it was. Ignoring the keypad he reached up and grabbed the doors where they joined. Using his demonic strength he forced the doors open.

A long shaft greeted them beyond the doors. The cable from an elevator ran down the length of the shaft. Cole looked down the shaft and then back at Leo.

"We should be able to risk moving down the shaft," he said. "I doubt if they've bobby trapped it. Lorto said the room was about a hundred feet down. Come on."

Cole shimmered and Leo orbed. Within seconds they were standing on top of the elevator.

"Okay, White Lighter, do your thing again. Anyone in the elevator below."

Leo concentrated for a moment.

"No, it's empty."

Cole reached down and grabbed the trapdoor on the top of the elevator. With one might yank he ripped the trapdoor off. Then he simply lowered himself into the elevator. Leo followed. Leo concentrated again and announced there was no one on the other side of the doors. Cole used his demonic strength to force the doors as he had before.

They were greeted with a long corridor. No doors or other corridors branched off the single corridor. Cole looked out into the corridor suspiciously.

"It's probably rigged," he said. "My guess would be some sort of sensors embedded in the walls. As soon as we step out of the elevator we'll probably set off all kinds of alarms and this place will be swarming with armed guards in seconds."

"You seem to know a lot about this kind of thing," said Leo.

"Know your enemy," said Cole. "I've studied humans for a long time. I know how they think."

"Any idea how to get past the sensors?" Leo asked.

"Only one," said Cole. "This will have to be down and dirty. We may not have a lot of time so I suggest I go first. I'll shimmer to the end of the corridor. If nothing happens you can follow."

"And if the alarms are sounded?"

"You get out of here," said Cole. "Once the alarms start sounding we'll probably have only a matter of minutes at best before company arrives. If that happens I'll just force my way into the room and bring the witch out with me."

"She may not want to come with you."

"She won't have a choice," said Cole. "All I have to do is grab her. I can shimmer her out whether she wants to come or not. Ready?"

Leo just nodded. He didn't like it but he didn't see any other option. Cole suddenly shimmered out and Leo waited for the inevitable sounds of alarms going on. The moments ticked by and nothing happened. Finally Leo decided that Cole either had bypassed the security measures or hadn't been detected. He suddenly orbed out of the room and appeared next to Cole, standing in front of a single door.

"What took you so long?" Cole joked as Leo orbed in.

"Get on with it," said Leo.

"I don't think we should try to force this door," said Cole looking around the edges of the door. "If it were me I'd have this one rigged to set off a silent alarm. So that anyone trying to rescue the witch wouldn't know it's been sounded. We'll have to risk shimmering and orbing into the room. Be careful. There's no telling what protections they'll have in that room."

Leo just nodded. Cole shimmered and he orbed almost simultaneously. Leo stood ready to orb out at the first sign of danger. Once in the room they saw the smaller room that was Patty's prison. She was lying on the bed and noticed the two appear in the room. She was on her feet in an instant staring at them.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "What do you want here?"

"My name is Leo. We've come to get you out of here."

He started to move toward her when Cole suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Not a good idea, White Lighter. Look at the floor. See those tiles near that cage? They're a different color from the rest of the floor. It looks like they run all around the room. I'm willing to bet the minute one of us steps on one of those tiles all hell will break loose."

"He's a demon," said Patty, looking at Cole. "What is a White Lighter doing working with a demon?"

"It's a long story," said Leo. "Right now we have to get you out of here. Your daughters are waiting for you. We're here to take you to them?"

"Prue and Piper?" Patty questioned. "They're safe?"

"Plus a few others," said Cole. "Right now we don't have time to debate the issue. Those guards upstairs could be found at any time. Any idea what kinds of security they have on this cell?"

"Those security orbs," said Patty, pointing at the ceiling. "They prevent me from using my power. As far as I know that's all there is."

"Okay," said Cole. "White Lighter, can you get her out of there without touching the floor?"

"I do have a name," said Leo in irritation.

"I know," smirked Cole. "The point is we need to get her out of that cage without touching the floor. It's probably pressure sensitive. Too much weight and the alarms go off. Can you get her out of there without having to touch the floor?"

"Yeah I think so," said Leo. "Assuming those orbs don't negate my powers either."

"It's a risk we'll have to take," said Cole. "Get her out and orb her back to the Overworld immediately. I'll watch for any guards that might show up. I'll follow you there."

Leo looked at Cole. In all likelihood if any guards did show up Cole would probably just kill them without a second thought. But right now Leo couldn't concern himself with what might happen. This was the best – and probably only – chance to free Patty.

"Just stand still," said Leo. "It shouldn't take long."

Patty glanced at Cole. She didn't trust demons. But Leo was a White Lighter. She knew she could trust him. She just nodded once and waited for Leo to do whatever it was he was going to do.

Leo orbed out of the room and into the room that was Patty's prison. Once inside the prison his orb began to encompass Patty. Within seconds she, too, had begun to orb. Then the combined orb merged and vanished from the room. Almost instantly an alarm began to sound.

"Damn," Cole swore, "I should have seen this coming. It was calibrated for her weight. Without her weight on the floor the security measures have been set off. Better get out while I still can."

Without hesitation Cole shimmered out of the room.


	31. Chapter 31

THIRTY-ONE

The reunion between Patty and her daughters was a tearful one. They spend hours catching up and getting acquainted. Patty was amazed at the story Phoebe had to tell. According to her, Phoebe had been born in this timeline. Only she had been stillborn. And as in the real timeline, Paige had been born unbeknownst to anyone. Patty had given Paige up for adoption to protect her from not only the Elders but the humans bent on wiping out all witches.

"This is all very sweet," said Cole, who had stood by watching as the sisters and their mother got reacquainted. "But as I told you when I got back here, they know by now that she's been freed. That can't bode well for any witch they have in captivity."

"Bode well?" Prue questioned. "Who talk like that?"

"This is no time for jokes," said Leo. "Cole is right. If they know that Patty has been rescued they're going to be very nervous. It's very likely they'll decide to just eliminate the problem. Thousands of witches could be at risk. And without their powers they'll have no way to protect themselves."

"Then the White Lighters have to do something," said Patty. "The camps are designed to prevent witches from using their powers. The White Lighters can orb them out before the government has a chance to do anything."

"That's not an option," said Paige. "The government has Dark Lighters working for them. Apparently they have been since the beginning. Any White Lighter that orbs into the camp risks being killed by them."

"In fact," said Cole, "that might just be what they're counting on. If it were me I'd position Dark Lighters in every camp waiting for the White Lighters to show up. By the time the White Lighters realize they're there it would be too late."

"Our only choice is to get Nostradamus back," said Leo. "Once we do, if Phoebe is right, everything can be put right."

"We were talking about that while you were rescuing mom," said Prue. "We think we have a plan to get him out without arousing suspicion. But we're going to need Leo's help."

"I don't understand," said Patty. "You said you rescued me so the authorities wouldn't kill me when you rescued him. And to protect the witches they have in custody. Hasn't that all changed? Why not just orb in and get him out?"

"Because they can't just execute the witches they have in custody," said Paige. "Officially the camps are supposed to be to 'protect' the witches from the outside world. They'll have to come up with a plausible reason to carry out such massive executions. They can't just claim they all tried to escape."

"And if we suddenly break Nostradamus out of the psychiatric hospital it will give them the provocation they need," said Phoebe. "So we have to get Nostradamus out of the hospital without them knowing about it."

"Okay, so what I can I do to help?" Leo asked. "I assume you want me to orb him out while you set up some kind of cover story. One that will keep them from knowing he's gone at least for a while."

"Not exactly," said Piper.

"Ms. Matthews, this is indeed an honor," said the administrator to the Bay Area Psychiatric Institute. "I must admit when I got your call I was mystified. I can't see why a network anchor would be interested in our hospital."

"Well, as I explained over the phone," said Paige, "the network has been planning to do a series of broadcasts on the care and treatment of the mentally impaired. I decided I wanted to do some of the research myself. This is supposed to be one of the best facilities in the country. I wanted to get a firsthand look at just exactly what you do here."

"You won't find a better run facility in the entire country," said the administrator. "With only a couple of exceptions you're free to look around as you please."

"I understand," said Paige. "I thought I might start with a look around the facility. Maybe talk with a few of the patients. Sort of get a feel for how those being treated feel about the place."

"That might be difficult," said the administrator. "You're free to talk to them, of course. But many of them are not exactly coherent. Oh, they aren't violent. I'm afraid those are some of the exceptions I mentioned. But many of our residents have a trouble with distinguishing reality from fantasy."

"I'm sure some can be very helpful," said Paige. "Once I'm through speaking with the residents I was hoping for a few minutes of your time. Get some background information on the facility, the types of people you treat here, that sort of thing."

"I'll be glad to," said the administrator. "We appreciate all the publicity we can get. The more aware the public is of what exactly it is we do here the less stigma there is attached to mental illness. Many people are afraid of seeking help for mental problems because they don't want to be perceived as 'crazy' or something like that. Education is one of our greatest tools in helping the people who really need it."

"One of the reasons the network wants to do a story on it," said Paige. "Oh, this is Cole Peterson. He's my cameraman. Would it be possible for him to take some footage of the facility? Some stock shots that we might be able to use in our broadcast?"

"I suppose," said the administrator, handing Paige and Cole identity badges. "Just be sure to wear these at all times and please don't get in the way of the staff. Their jobs are very important and if you upset the routines we have here it could be very bad."

"I'll be sure and remember that," said Cole, pinning the badge to his shirt. "I thought I might get some shots of things like the kitchen, common areas, restrooms, things like that. Kind of give the viewers what it's like to be a resident here."

"Certainly," said the administrator. "Well, I'm afraid I have a meeting to attend right now. I shouldn't last more than an hour or so. When you're finished with your tour just come to my office. I've all ready prepared some literature for you that you might find useful."

"Thank you," said Paige. I'm sure I will."

"Well, that was easy," said Cole as they walked through the halls of the hospital.

"These places are notoriously under funded and understaffed," said Paige. "I'm sure the administrator thinks that with enough publicity he'll get increased funding from the government."

"So, where do you think this Nostradamus will be?" Cole asked.

"I don't know," said Paige. "I'll have to be careful asking about him. If I appear too anxious the staff might get suspicious. You straight on your part?"

"Yes," said Cole. "You forget I have a great deal of experience with subterfuge. Once we locate him I'll make some pretense about filming some other areas of the facility. Then I'll contact the White Lighter and we can get Nostradamus out of here."

It took nearly thirty minutes before they were able to locate Nostradamus. He turned up in one of the common areas. According to the attendants he spent virtually all of his free time reading. The hospital had a large library that the residents had access to. Nostradamus seemed extremely in reading everything he could, especially historical books.

"Mr. Nostradamus?" Paige asked walking up to him. "My name is Paige Matthews. I'm a reporter. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about your stay here?"

"Certainly," said Nostradamus, putting down the book he was reading. "You're the first person who has visited me since I arrived here. And I'm afraid the custodians here aren't much for conversation. They believe I'm delusional."

"Yes, that's what I was told," said Paige.

"Well," said Cole, "guess I'll get some shots around the facility. "I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Your friend seems a bit preoccupied," said Nostradamus.

"Yes," said Paige, lowering her voice. "Okay we don't have a lot of time. Do you remember Phoebe Halliwell?"

"Oh, that nice young woman who claims to have brought me into the future? Yes, I remember here quite well. I'm afraid I don't know what became of her. When they apprehended us we were separated and they won't tell me what became of her."

"She's fine. She sent me to get you out of here. You're in danger. She wants to make sure you're safe and try to get you back where you belong."

"In danger?" questioned Nostradamus. "The administrators of this facility have been quite gracious. As I said they believe I'm delusional and are attempting to 'cure' me of some imagined mental aberration but aside from this I have been treated quite civilly. Much better than I would have been in my own time."

"You're still in danger. I don't have time to explain everything but I need you to do something for me."

"If I can," said Nostradamus.

"It's really quite easy," said Paige looking around. "I need you to return to your room for now. My friend, Cole, is waiting for you in the hallway. He'll follow you to your room and we'll explain everything there."

"Why can't you explain it here?" Nostradamus asked.

"It's too dangerous," said Paige. "We can't risk that we'll be overheard. Please, all I ask is that you do this for me. We'll answer all of your questions then."

"Very well. You seem like a very nice young woman. I must admit I do have some questions. And my 'doctor' seems loath to answer many of them."

"Just go to your room. I promise you'll get all the answers you want."

"Very well," said Nostradamus. "I trust you will be here when I return? I would very much like to continue our conversation. As I said, I get very little stimulating conversation here."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be around here for a while."

"Very good."

Nostradamus got up and walked out of the common room. As he walked down the hallway he passed Cole who was apparently filming the corridor. As Nostradamus passed Cole and entered his room, Cole glanced around the hallway. No one seemed to be paying them any attention. Cole turned and followed him into the room.

Several minutes passed and then Cole came out of the room. He moved up the hallway and back into the common area where Paige was move around speaking to the people in the room. She saw Cole enter and he walked over to stand next to her, nodding almost imperceptibly. A moment later Nostradamus entered and joined them.

"Well," said Paige, "I've really enjoyed our chat. But I'm afraid I need to get going. I do have a deadline and if I don't leave now I may not make it. I do hope you understand."

"Of course," said Nostradamus. "I hope we will meet again soon."

"I'm sure we will," said Paige. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice to meet you, too."

Nostradamus picked up the book he had been reading and sat back down at the table. Paige left the common room and headed for the administrators' office. She spent some time chatting with him and the said she had to be going. The administrator thanked her for the interview and said how much he was looking forward to seeing her broadcast.

"How did it go?" Paige asked as they walked across the parking lot.

"Went off without a hitch," said Cole. "I doubt they'll have any idea that anything is up."

"Good. Let's find some place for you to shimmer. We need to get back to the Overworld right away. So far everything is going according to plan. We need to get this over with before anything goes wrong."

They walked around behind one of the buildings. Cole looked around to make sure they weren't being observed and then shimmered them both back to the Overworld.


	32. Chapter 32

THIRTY-TWO

"So you didn't have any problems?" Phoebe asked when they had returned to the Overworld.

"None," said Cole. "In and out. I wish all of my missions went that smoothly."

"Okay, part one is finished," said Prue. "Now we need to implement part 2."

"You said you would answer my questions," said Nostradamus. "As yet you have said nothing."

"I know, I know," said Paige. "We're kind of busy at the moment. We got you out of that hospital, didn't we? Just trust us. This should all be over soon."

"Are you sure Leo will be okay?" Piper asked. "I don't like him being locked up in some hospital. If they discover what he is he could really be in danger."

"He'll be fine," said Phoebe. "As long as he stays in the form of Nostradamus they shouldn't suspect a thing. His glamour ability will fool the hospital staff into thinking he's the real Nostradamus. Besides, if he runs into any trouble he can orb out in a second. By the time they figure out what happened he'll be long gone."

"We should get to the underworld," said Cole. "As safe as it is here I'll feel better when we have him some place where we can protect him completely. Once in the underworld the Brotherhood can guarantee his safety."

"I still don't like it," said Patty. "Witches and demons have spent millennia fighting and killing each other. It just doesn't seem right that we be working together."

"I know, mom," said Phoebe. "But believe me, we don't have much of a choice. If we're going to set things straight we need someone who can manipulate time. The only person capable of doing that is Tempus."

"Do you have the spell?" Prue asked. "Tempus did say he'd need to know what spell you used."

"Right here," said Phoebe holding up a piece of paper. "As long as we don't read it out loud we shouldn't have to worry about things getting worse."

"Is that all it takes?" Paige asked. "You just read a spell and things happen."

"Well, it's more complicated than that," said Patty. "Just reading a spell won't do anything unless you have the power to back it up. That's why most spells aren't a problem in the hands of a mortal. As witches we have innate magical power. That's what causes the spells to work."

"But they don't always work like you expect," said Phoebe. "Our present situation is proof enough of that. You have to be very careful what spells you cast or things can go very terribly wrong."

"Just don't rhyme and everything should be okay," said Piper.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Paige.

"What about the last part?" Prue asked. "Tempus said we needed to find this anchor. The thing that was holding the folded time together. Any idea who or what this anchor is?"

"I have an idea," said Phoebe. "Piper's baby. It appears that things are the same in both timelines. Piper is pregnant and her baby makes her invulnerable. That has to be the anchor."

"Is there any way to know for sure?" Piper asked. "I didn't like what Tempus said about 'severing' the link. That didn't sound like a whole lot of fun."

"It could mean many things," said Leo. "The Elders say that it could be something as innocuous as simply putting a protective barrier around you isolating you from the timeline."

"Yeah or it could be some sadistic ritual that Tempus has in mind," said Piper.

"Whatever this anchor is we need to know," said Prue. "Tempus said we needed all three elements to reset the timeline. We have the spell and Nostradamus but no idea what the anchor is."

"I'm betting Tempus will have some idea what this anchor is," said Phoebe.

"That is very likely," said Cole. "When it comes to time no one – demon, mortal, or White Lighter – knows as much. I suggest we get to the underworld and find out."

"Okay," said Prue. "We still don't have to worry about any demons taking pot shots at us do we?"

"As Baldasor said," said Cole, "until this matter is resolved you are under the protection of the Brotherhood. That has not changed."

"Good," said Prue. "I don't want to have to fight my way out of the underworld."

Cole just smiled. Without further discussion everyone orbed or shimmered out of the Overworld.

"So this is the supposedly great Nostradamus," said Tempus. "He's not much to look at is he? Even for a mortal."

"Enough baiting," said Phoebe handing Tempus a piece of paper. "Here's the spell I used that brought him to the future. You said you were going to need it."

"Yes," said Tempus looking at the spell. He began to read it out loud. "I call upon the ancient power."

"Wait a minute," said Paige. "Do you think that's a good idea? They told me if you read a spell out loud it will be cast."

"Only for witches," said Tempus smiling. "My magic does not work that way. My reading the spell aloud is no more dangerous than if a mortal were to read it. Now if I may continue."

Paige just nodded.

"I call upon the ancient power," Tempus began again. "To bring to me the visions of past and future. To restore that which was lost and allow those events which are yet to come to be seen again.

"This is quite a spell. Very succinct. And perhaps one of the worst worded spells I have ever seen. What could you possibly have been thinking? Our incompetence is surpassed only by your naiveté."

"Hey there's no need to be insulting," said Phoebe. "And I'm not exactly new at casting spells. I've been doing it for several years now. I do know how my power works."

"Perhaps," said Tempus, "but you know next to nothing about time. There are intricacies and nuances you cannot even begin to imagine let alone understand. Intricacies and nuances that has taken me centuries to understand and control. And you think you can do it in a mere few years? I stand corrected. It is not your naiveté that is your worst failing. It is your arrogance. Like most humans."

"Okay, enough of the insults," said Prue. "Do you have what you need or not?"

"Regarding the spell, yes. It tells me what I need to know about unfolding the timelines. And we have the physical manifestation of the folding. This Nostradamus. Now there is only one last piece of the puzzle. The anchor which holds the timelines in place."

"We were thinking you might know something about that," said Piper. "After all you're supposed to be the all powerful master of time."

"I figured you'd be incompetent to that task," said Tempus. "So I have been doing some checking. I have narrowed it down to a person. Who this person is I cannot say. But I do know it's a life force that is holding the two timelines in place. And it would be someone who is close to the witch that has cast the spell."

"What about an unborn person?" Phoebe asked. "Could this anchor be a person who hasn't been born yet?"

"It is possible," said Tempus. "I do not know as much human reproduction as I need to make that determination. If the child has been conceived but is as yet unborn it is quite possible. But it would have to be a magical child."

"I told you it was you," Phoebe said to Piper. "You're pregnant even though you say it's not possible. But it's the only explanation for why you're – for what's holding the timelines together."

Tempus looked at Piper for a moment. He held out his hand and passed it over her several times as he closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few moments he opened his eyes and looked at the group.

"The witch is correct," he said. "This one is partially responsible as the anchor."

"Partially?" Leo questioned.

"Yes," said Tempus. "I cannot explain how it is but she is only a part of the anchor. There must be another who is also connected to the witch that holds the other part of the anchor in place."

"Who?" Phoebe asked. "One of my sisters? My mother? Leo?"

Tempus scanned each of the individuals in order.

"Neither the sisters, the mother, nor the White Lighter is the other half of the anchor. But it will be someone you are close to. Someone who you have an affection for."

"Someone who would be the same in this timeline and the real timeline?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," said Tempus. "It is the reason the two timelines are held in place."

"There are a few people that could fit that description," said Phoebe. "It might be Andy or Darryl. Or it might even be someone we haven't met in this timeline."

"You must find this other person," said Tempus. "I cannot attempt to undo the folding without them. And you must do so quickly. We have a very narrow window of opportunity to undo what you have done. If we do not unfold the time soon it will become impossible to ever unfold it."

"How long?" Leo asked.

"A matter of weeks at most," said Tempus. "Perhaps only a matter of days. Once the window of opportunity closes this timeline will replace the original. And no magic no matter how powerful will be able to alter that."


	33. Chapter 33

THIRTY-THREE

Phoebe looked over her list one more time. She had spent the last couple of hours trying to come up with a list of people close to her that could be the other half of the anchor. She had begun by listing the people she could remember that she had known in her life. She left out most of her childhood friends and acquaintances. Most of those she hadn't seen in years and, in truth, she had never really been that close to them.

The list she had was relatively short. There were her sisters, of course, including Paige. There was her father, mother, grams, Andy, and Darryl. And, of course, there was Leo. There were also some people she had known at Quake, Buckland's, and some of her college friends. Not to mention some of the innocents she had helped save over the years.

She immediately removed Grams, Prue, and Andy. They had died in the true timeline and Tempus said it would be someone who was relatively the same in both timelines. She also removed Paige and Leo from the list since Tempus had all ready checked them and said they weren't the other half of the anchor. He said It would also be a magical being so that meant that Darryl and many of the innocents would also be removed from the list. Not to mention people at Quake and her college friends

On second thought she decided to leave the latter two on the list. She had no way of knowing who – if any – of them might be magical and she didn't know about it. It would be a simple matter to remove them later when it was discovered they had no connection to magic.

"I never realized how hard this was going to be," she told Piper. "Or how many people we interact with every day that we know virtually nothing about."

"There does seem to be quite a few names," said Piper. "Are you sure that's everyone? Maybe someone you knew a long time ago that might have slipped your mind?"

"I think so. I think we remember at least something about people who ever meant something to us. Even if you loose contact with them I think they still stay in your memories for a very long time. I just wish I knew more about what Tempus is looking for. Once the list is complete he'll have to check each name to see if they're the one we're looking for."

"That's going to be dangerous. We can't bring them all down here to the underworld. Which means he'll have to go to the mortal plane. Each time he does he'll risk detection."

"Leo said he'll take the list to the Elders when I'm finished. They'll be able to eliminate some of the names. They should know if any of them are magical or not."

"Unless they're like Paige," said Piper. "She's been around for more than twenty years and the Elders didn't know about her."

"That's true. But I think a lot of that has to do with the fact that she didn't know who or what she was. So she wouldn't have used any magic consciously. As it is she only used magic once and that was a subconscious use of her orbing. When her parents died."

"Well, there must be a lot of people who have powers who don't know about them. People like Paige who might have been adopted and know nothing about their lineage. Or maybe descendents of witches whose power has lain dormant for decades. There's just no way to know for sure."

"How's it going?" Leo asked, coming into the chamber where Piper and Phoebe sat.

"Not bad, I guess," said Phoebe. "I think I've got it narrowed down as much as I can without knowing more about some of these people. How long do you think it will take the Elders to eliminate some of the names?"

"That's hard to say," said Leo. "Normally they'd send a White Lighter to check them out. That could be very dangerous especially with Dark Lighters working with the government. They'll have to check from the White Lighter realm which is less effective and takes longer."

"It is possible that some of the people on the list aren't alive any longer," said Paige. "Or have been identified as not being witches by the government scanners. That should help narrow the list down."

"It still leaves quite a few names," said Phoebe. "And each of those names is going to have to be checked by Tempus. That's going to be dangerous for him."

"We're going to help as much as possible," said Leo. "Considering the urgency of the situation, the Elders have said I can use memory dust to remove the memories of anyone we have to test. If we can't get the timeline put back then we can't have them remembering what we did. It's a drastic measure but a necessary one considering the possible repercussions."

"It's too bad the other half of the anchor wasn't Paige," said Phoebe. "Other than you and Leo she's about the closest one to me in the real timeline. It sure would have made things a lot simpler."

"I know, sweetie," said Piper. "I guess it just can't be that easy

"That's the first time you've called me that since this timeline was altered," said Phoebe. "I never realized how much I miss it."

"Well, I'll admit I didn't trust you at first," said Piper. "You'd be surprised how many 'relatives' we've had since being put into that camp. Each with their own agenda for trying to get close to us. But over the past few days I've come to see that you're serious about what you told us. And how much you care about Prue and me. And Paige, of course. I get the feeling we were all very close in the real timeline."

"Eventually," said Phoebe. "It wasn't always that way. Prue and I used to fight like cats and dogs and you were always the tranquilizing force between us. After we became witches we had to become close or we would have been killed long ago."

"You even seem to be close to Leo," said Piper. "You said he and I are married in the real timeline?"

"Yes," said Phoebe. "Oh, it's anything but a smooth road. Like everyone else you have your problems. And I guess you being a witch and he being a White Lighter probably gives you problems that other couples don't have. But you love each other very much and no matter what happens you always seem to be able to work things out."

"That's good to hear," said Leo. "It seems strange that the Elders would allow us to get married. That's one of the most important rules. Second only to not interfering with free will, of course. I still don't understand why they would have allowed it."

"It wasn't easy," said Phoebe. "At first they said no. But then Aames tried to kill all the White Lighters and it came down to us to stop him. Once we did that the Elders changed their minds and allowed it. I guess they decided since we risked our lives to protect them they owed us something."

"You never got married?" Leo asked.

"Actually she did," said Piper. "She told Prue and me that she married Belthazor, no less."

"You married an upper level demon?" Leo asked in shocked surprise.

"That was a long time ago," said Phoebe. "And it wasn't like it just happened over night. Initially he was sent by the Source to kill us. Because he is half human and has a soul he understands humanity like most demons can't. Eventually he and I fell in love and he turned good."

"So, what happened?" Piper asked. "You said that at one time he was your husband. That implies he isn't any more."

"After we vanquished the Source," said Phoebe, "he absorbed the Source's power. I guess it was just too much for him to withstand. He reverted back to evil and we ended up having to vanquish him."

"That's terrible," said Piper. "Having to vanquish your own husband? I can't even imagine what that must be like."

"Well, like I said, he reverted back to evil," said Phoebe. "When he tried to kill you and Paige I realized I had no choice. We had to vanquish him to protect ourselves."

"You vanquished the Source?" Leo asked.

"It wasn't easy," said Phoebe. "We all nearly died doing it. And we were only able to because Cole helped. Vanquishing him after all that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"I can imagine," said Piper. "I guess mom and Prue aren't the only ones you'll loose if the timeline is reset."

"Not completely," said Phoebe. "After Cole came back from the Wasteland he tried to convince me . . ."

"Wait a minute," said Leo. "Cole came back from the Wasteland?"

"What's the Wasteland?" Piper asked.

"It's the place where vanquished demons go," said Phoebe. "Yes, he came back. He never told me how he was able to do it. He just said that because he has a soul it protected him from being vanquished like regular demons. Somehow he was able to get the magic he needed to escape the Wasteland."

"I've never heard of a demon ever coming back from the Wasteland," said Leo.

"Oh my God," said Phoebe. "Could that be the answer? Leo, I need to talk to Tempus now. Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's in a chamber down the passage to the left," said Leo. "He said something about needing to conserve his strength to try to reset the timeline."

"Let's go," said Phoebe.

Confused Piper and Leo followed Phoebe down the passage to where Tempus was. As they entered the chamber Tempus was looking through an ancient tome. He looked up as the three entered.

"You said the other half of the anchor would be someone close to me and someone who is magical," Phoebe said without preamble.

"That's correct," said Tempus. "Because you are the one who cast the spell it would be someone connected to you. And it must be a magical being otherwise the magic would have destroyed them."

"How powerful would they have to be?" Phoebe asked.

"Quite powerful, I should imagine," said Tempus. "The stronger their magic the stronger their position as the anchor. Just as your sister. She's a Charmed One. There is no stronger magic for good, according to the prophecies."

"You also said they would be essentially the same in both timelines," said Phoebe.

"Essentially, yes. There may be some minor differences, however."

"Is it possible their memories could have been altered? Maybe they believe they belong in this timeline?"

"I suppose it's possible. The magic of the folded timelines may have caused the memories of this timeline to be imprinted over those of their real memories. Why all the questions?"

"One last question. Could this person be a demon?"

"A demon? Who's close to a witch? I find that extremely difficult to believe."

"Just answer the question. Could this person be a demon?"

"Of course. In fact, it would make perfect sense. Two individuals– one good, one evil – would be quite an effective anchor. It would anchor both the good and evil sides of the timelines together. All of which is moot since it is virtually impossible for a demon and a witch to have such a relationship. Even assuming that the witch does not have knowledge that the other is a demon, no demon would care for a witch in this way. It is completely contrary to their nature."

"Unless the demon is half human," said Phoebe.

"Belthazor?" Tempus questioned. "You think Belthazor is the other half of the anchor?"

"Yes," said Phoebe. "I can't explain it right now but let's just say that the Cole of the real timeline is capable of having feelings that no other demon is capable of. He's half human. That means he has the same feelings and emotions as any human. He may have suppressed them his entire life but he still has them."

"An interesting premise," said Tempus. "In that light I suppose it is quite possible that Belthazor could be the other half of the anchor. But as I said he must be close to you. Does he occupy a place of prominence in your human heart?"

"He was my husband," said Phoebe. "At one time I loved him very much. I guess somewhere deep down I still love him. I probably always will. Something like that doesn't change completely."

"Then perhaps I should see if Belthazor is the other half of the anchor," said Tempus, putting down the tome he was looking at. "If this is true I may be able to unfold time very quickly. Let's go find Belthazor."

Together the group followed Tempus out of the chamber to find Cole.


	34. Chapter 34

THIRTY-FOUR

"This is preposterous," said Cole. "Me? In a relationship with a witch? That's absolutely ridiculous. My specialty is killing witches, you know that Tempus. There's no way I would be in a relationship with her or any other witch."

"Perhaps not in this timeline," said Tempus. "But there is no way of telling how things may be in the alternate timeline. This witch seems to know you intimately. Even to your being half human. A fact, I believe, that is not well known on the mortal plane."

"But a witch?" Cole protested. "It's absurd."

"Perhaps she plays you for the fool, brother," suggested Baldasor, smiling slightly. Several Brotherhood demons sitting around the room chuckled. Belthazor shot them all an angry glance.

"No, I'm not," said Phoebe. "It's true. You and I were married in the real timeline. According to Tempus it's the reason you're the other half of the anchor. A magical being with a close connection to me."

"I don't believe it," said Cole.

"Then you would be wrong in your belief," said Tempus. "I have just checked you. And it appears that you are, indeed, the other half of the anchor."

"You're wrong," said Cole. "You've made a mistake, that's all. Just a mistake."

"There's one way to find out," said Phoebe. "Tempus, would he physically be the same as in the real timeline?"

"I don't understand," Tempus said.

"I mean if he's the other half of the anchor would his physical makeup be the same? Would he still possess the same attributes he had in the real timeline?"

"Of course. It is part of what makes him the anchor holding the folded timeline in place."

"Then there's a way to prove it," said Phoebe. "I need an athame."

"What do you have in mind, witch?" Cole asked suspiciously.

"Just to prove to you that you are half the anchor," said Phoebe.

Cole reached behind him and removed an athame. He hesitated a moment and then extended the athame to her.

"This had better not be a trick," he said. "If you try anything funny I'll kill you without a second thought."

"No tricks," said Phoebe. "Just let me see your hand."

"My hand?" questioned Cole. "Why do you want my hand?"

"To show you the prove," said Phoebe.

Cautiously Cole extended his hand. Phoebe took hold of his hand and held the athame up.

"Hold on a second," said Cole yanking his hand back. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Proving you're the anchor," said Phoebe. "Don't tell me the great Belthazor is afraid of a little cut?"

Cole looked around the room. All the demons were watching the exchange intently. He was the great Belthazor. He feared nothing. He had earned the fear and respect that all demons I the underworld gave him. He couldn't back down now. Especially from a witch.

"Take care, witch," said Cole. "As I said, if you try anything funny, you die."

"Just a little cut," said Phoebe.

Cole extended his hand again and Phoebe held up the athame again. She drew the dagger over the palm of his had cutting it deep enough to draw blood. Phoebe looked around the room.

"Give me that torch," she said.

Baldasor pulled an unburning torch out of the wall bracket it was in. He handed it to Phoebe.

"Drip your blood on this," said Phoebe.

Cole held his hand over the torch and let his blood drip onto it. When the blood hit the wooden torch it began to sizzle, sputter, and smoke. It burned into the torch like some form of extremely corrosive acid.

"There's your proof," said Phoebe. "Acid blood. Tell me you've always had that."

"This doesn't make any sense," said Cole, staring at the burned torch. "It's just blood. It shouldn't do that."

"That's because you're not the same Cole," said Phoebe, glancing at Baldasor and the other demons. "Let's just say that recently you went through a change. A change that gave you that acid blood. How would I know that if you weren't the same Cole from the real timeline?"

Cole just stared at her. He couldn't what she was saying but he also couldn't dispute his own eyes.

"If I'm from the real timeline, then why don't I remember it?" Cole demanded.

"The corrupted timelines have suppressed your true memories for those of this timeline," said Tempus. "That is why you remember the events of this timeline. They have censored your true memories. Which means your true memories still exist simply submerged beneath the memories of this timeline."

"Are you sure?" Cole asked. "I find this all very difficult to believe."

"If you don't believe me believe your own blood," said Phoebe. "Do you have an explanation for why it's acid."

"No, I don't," said Cole.

"Then the matter is settled," said Tempus. "It is now possible for me to unfold the timelines and put reality back as it should be. I will need some time to prepare. Return here in one hour. I will be ready to make the attempt then."

They all turned and left the chamber. Tempus sent his underlings to collect the items he needed to cast the magic to unfold the timelines.

"What changes?" Cole asked as they walked back to the chamber the girls had been staying in while in the underworld.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"You said I went through some changes," said Cole. "What changes?"

"You were vanquished," said Phoebe. "Some time later you returned from the Wasteland and you were like this. That's all I really know. You never told me how you did it."

"Vanquished?" questioned Cole. "Let me guess. By you."

"Yes, actually," said Phoebe.

"That doesn't make a lot of sense," said Cole. "You said we were married. You expect me to believe that you vanquished your own husband?"

"Let's say we had a falling out," said Phoebe. "There really wasn't much choice."

"I'm not sure how much of what you say I believe," said Cole. "But according to Tempus I'm from the real timeline. If Tempus says it then it must be true. No one knows more about time than Tempus. But I still don't trust you, witch. If you're pulling a scam I'll know it. And it won't be pretty for you if you are."

"No scam," said Phoebe. "I just want to put things back the way they're supposed to be."

"Just remember what I said," said Cole, turning and walking down the corridor away from the group.

"High spirited, isn't he?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, I guess he always was," said Phoebe.

"I'd take his threat seriously," said Cole. "Belthazor is one of the most efficient mercenaries in the underworld. And he specializes in killing witches."

"Usually with an athame," said Phoebe. "Yeah, I've read the entry on him in the Book of Shadows."

"So how does a daughter of mine end up marrying an upper level demon?" Patty asked.

"Well, we seem to have some time to kill," said Phoebe. "I guess it couldn't hurt to fill you in on a few details."

They entered the chamber and all took a seat as Phoebe began to tell them about her relationship with Cole.

In a distant chamber Cole picked up an athame running his finger lightly over the blade. If what Phoebe told him was true then he must truly be a powerful demon in the alternate timeline. Perhaps even the next Source of All Evil. Phoebe had mentioned they had vanquished the old one. That meant there would have to be a new Source.

The Source had ordered him to kill the witch once Tempus had cast the magic to restore the timeline. That was one order he planned to obey. With the Source dead and the Power of Three broken forever, no one would be able to stand against him. A simple stab of the blade and he would be the next Source of All Evil and every demon in the underworld would obey his every command.


	35. Chapter 35

THIRTY-FIVE

"Everything is ready," said Tempus when the others had returned to his chamber. "The magic I must use to unfold the timelines is very dangerous. If there is the slightest error I will be destroyed and there will be no way to restore the timeline.

"As I told you earlier, the magic will not take affect immediately. It will take a few minutes for the timelines to unfold and the proper timeline to restore itself. I, however, will know immediately if the magic has been successful. If I am successful then you should all be returned to the moment when the timelines became folded. Only the third sister will retain any knowledge of what has happened. And I will, of course."

Phoebe kept her silence. She was convinced if Tempus knew he had been vanquished in the real timeline then he would never restore the balance. And she knew the Source would never agree to it if he knew he had been vanquished.

The chamber was decorated with the trappings Tempus would need to unfold the timelines. A demonic circle, complete with glyphs, had been drawn on the floor and black candles were lit and positioned around the symbol. On a table in one corner sat an intricately carved athame and Tempus' hourglass. The one he used to manipulate time.

"I need the four of you to step inside the circle," said Tempus. "The witch who cast the spell, the two anchors, and the man from the past. The man from the past must stand in the very center of the circle. The rest must form a triangle around him. Be careful to stand exactly the same distance from each other. No one else must enter the circle for any reason.

"Once I have I have completed the incantation I will be drained. Don't be alarmed. It is to be expected with magic of this magnitude. But I must warn you that no one must move until I have had a few moments to regain my strength. Especially those inside the circle. If you attempt to leave the circle the magic will destroy you. Remain perfectly still until I say it is safe to leave the circle."

Piper, Phoebe, and Cole stepped into the circle and took positions as Tempus had instructed. Nostradamus stood in the very center of the circle with the others forming a triangle around him. Tempus stepped over and picked up the athame and his hourglass.

"Such a powerful spell will require the blood of all concerned. Only a few drops are required. This will allow the magic to intertwine with your own magic and properly restore the correct timeline."

"Just a second," said Phoebe. "This is the last chance I'll have to see mom and Prue. Mom, you died before I could get to know you. Even though I know this is an alternate version of you, I'll keep the memories of you I've made here. At least I'll have that much. I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Phoebe. Remember that no matter where I am I will always love you. And I'll always be looking out for my little girl. I hope you have a wonderful life, Phoebe."

"Prue," said Phoebe, "I never got to say goodbye when you died. It happened so quickly and I wasn't even there. If I had maybe I could have done something to save you."

"You know better than that," said Prue. "It was my time. There was nothing you could have done."

"All the same I want to tell you that I love you, too. We fought like cats and dogs most of the time. It took me a long time to earn your trust and respect. But whenever I needed you, you were there. And you always did whatever you had to in order to help me. I just wanted to let you know that I do appreciate it. And despite all of our differences, I love you, too."

"I'm sure that the me of the alternate timeline was only trying to help. Just as I did here with Piper. And I'm sure I loved you as much as you loved me. But I will tell you that I'm proud of you. If our Phoebe had lived I'd like to think she'd have been just like you."

"Thanks," said Phoebe. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Now if the mutual admiration society is over," said Tempus, "may I please get on with it?"

"Go ahead," said Phoebe. "I've said everything I wanted to say."

Tempus stepped into the circle holding the athame. He used the dagger to make a small cut on Piper, Phoebe, Cole, and Nostradamus' fingers. As the cuts began to drip blood Tempus held up his hourglass and let a few drops of each person's blood drip onto the hourglass. Tempus then stepped outside the circle.

"Ego dico super vox tempus. Ego voco preteritus, tendo, quod posterus. Ego nutus ut quam est iunctus ut exsisto faction. Ut exsisto ut it eram ut exsisto."

As he incanted the spell Tempus poured some of the sand from his hourglass into his hand. When he had finished the incantation he took the sand and threw it into the air over the heads of those in the circle. As the sand settled to the floor it began to shine and sparkle.

Within moments magic began to form inside the circle. It enveloped the four figures and swirled around them like a whirlwind. It whirled faster and faster as it began to flash different colored lights. No one inside the circle seemed to be harmed as the magic continued to flash and swirl around them. Suddenly the magic flashed, nearly blinding everyone in the room. When the flash past everyone looked around. Nothing had seemed to change. It looked exactly as it had before Tempus had started the incantation.

Tempus fell to the floor in exhaustion. No one moved. Everyone stood perfectly still waiting for him to rise and tell them it was safe. As everyone concentrated on Tempus, Cole pulled an athame out from behind him. As soon as Tempus gave him the word he would strike. Not even the White Lighter would be able to save the witch. He was an expert with the athame. One strike and she would die instantly. He had only to wait a few moments until Tempus pronounced the magic complete.

Tempus lay on the floor unmoving. His hourglass and the athame he had used had fallen to the floor and lay next to him. For several long moments he didn't move and it appeared that he might be dead. All save for the movement of his chest as he seemed to struggle to draw in breath.

After a few moments he groaned. He opened his eyes and looked around. Then he sat up and put his hand to his head. He picked up the athame and the hourglass and stood up. Without saying a word he moved over to the table and replaced the items. Then he turned to face everyone who stood watching him with bated breath.

"The magic is complete," he finally announced. "You may leave the circle if you wish. The danger is passed."

"How long before the timelines unfold?" Phoebe asked. "How long before I can expect to be back in the real timeline?"

"Not any time soon, I'm afraid," said Tempus. "The incantation I used was the most powerful time magic I know. But it was not enough. I'm afraid the folded time is too much even for my powers. I can't separate the timelines."


	36. Chapter 36

THIRTY-SIX

"You said you could fix it," Phoebe cried. "You said you could unfold time and put things back the way they're supposed to be."

"I thought I could," said Tempus. "Until now there has been nothing about time that I couldn't do. But even my power has its limits. It would take a much greater power than mine to unfold the time lines."

"What about the Source?" Cole asked, putting the athame away. "He has the power of the underworld at his disposal. Surely he has the power to do this."

"Not even the Source has that kind of power," said Tempus. "While the Source has the power of the underworld at his disposal it would take combining all the power of all upper level demons to affect the timelines. And that is simply not possible. Demons cannot combine their power in that way."

"No, but we can," said Prue. "We're the Charmed Ones. We have the Power of Three."

"Four," said Paige, "if everything I've learned is true. The Power of Three is supposed to be so powerful because you're blood sisters. You're able to combine your power because of your blood connection. If that's true, the I should be able to combine my power with yours as well. I'm a blood sister, too."

"And I'm their mother," said Patty. "It just might work. If we all combine our power into one spell it should be more than enough to separate the timelines."

"Except that it won't work," said Tempus. "Oh, it would be the most powerful magic ever known. But Belthazor's' magic is intermingled within the folded timelines. Demonic power which holds the timelines in place. It would be necessary to combine his power as well to unfold the timelines. Otherwise all of the elements would not be present."

"There has to be something we can do," Phoebe protested. "That can't be everything. Something we've overlooked."

"I'm afraid not," said Tempus. "Believe me, I wish to unfold the timelines as much as you. I have no desire to live in a time where I am a virtual prisoner of the underworld. But I do not see how we can undo the folding. It is simply too powerful."

"So that's it then," said Leo. "Without Cole's power the changes can't be undone."

"I don't accept that," said Phoebe. "Tempus. What if we could combine Cole's power with ours? Would it be enough to unfold the timelines?"

"That's not possible," said Tempus. "A demon cannot combine his power with good. Besides, Belthazor is only an upper level demon. Powerful, yes, but hardly powerful enough to affect the folded timelines. His power would have to be comparable to yours to affect that and I'm afraid he just isn't that powerful."

"Yes he is," said Phoebe. She turned to Cole. "Cole, I know you're in there somewhere. Your acid blood proves that. If we could restore your real memories the you'd remember just how powerful you really are."

"That's insane," said Cole. "You heard Tempus. I don't have nearly enough power to do that."

"Yes, you do," said Phoebe. "After you came back from the Wasteland you had more power than you ever had. More power than I've ever seen in one being. I don't know how you did it but somehow you became nearly undefeatable. I watched you turn Darryl into a water cooler with a wave of your hand, for crying out loud."

"I'm not capable of doing that," said Cole. "Not even the Source can do that."

"You can," said Phoebe. "You just don't remember it. If we could just make you remember we might have the power we need to fix things."

"Is this true?" Tempus asked. "He really returned from the Wasteland?"

"Yes," said Phoebe. "And like I said, he had more power than I've ever seen. Possibly enough to help restore the timelines."

"If this is true," said Tempus, "then we have one chance. The magic I possess is not enough to pierce the timelines and restore Belthazor's memories. But the Power of Three might be able to. While it cannot affect the intermingled timelines on its own it is possible that it could pierce a small portion of them. Enough to lift the veil that now clouds Belthazor's mind and restore his true memories."

"How does that help?" Piper asked.

"Like most magical beings," said Tempus, "demons can utilize the magic they possess to its fullest only if they are aware of that magic. Without the knowledge of how much and what type of magic he possesses he will not have access to all of that magic."

"That makes sense," said Paige. "From what Phoebe has told us I've always had my White Lighter powers. But I've never used them because I didn't know I had them. The one time I did use them it was subconsciously. But I've never used most of them because I didn't know I had them."

"My point exactly," said Tempus. "If what the witch says is true then the only way for Belthazor to fully access his power is to clear his mind and restore his memories."

"So we use a Power of Three spell to see if we can restore Cole's powers," said Phoebe. "I need something to write on."

Tempus held out his hand and a pad and pencil magically appeared in the palm. He handed the pad to Phoebe who immediately set to writing a spell to restore Cole's memory. It took her a few minutes and when she was finished she showed the spell to Piper and Paige.

"This is the best I can do on such short notice but it should work."

"I'm part of the Power of Three, too, you know," said Prue.

"Oh, sorry," said Phoebe. "I'm just not used to showing you my spells." She held out the paper so they could all see it. "Mom, maybe you should help too. The more power we have the better our chances of the spell succeeding."

They all looked the spell over for a few moments and then they incanted the spell together.

"Demon born of human lineage. A soul possessed we now must find.

"Restore to him his birthright knowledge. And pierce the veil that clouds his mind."

Cole suddenly grabbed his head and fell to his knees. He cowered on the floor for several moments and then suddenly he looked up. He stood up and looked around the room.

"Tempus?" he questioned. "But that's not possible. What are we doing in the underworld? Phoebe, what's going on? What's Prue doing here?"

"Well, it seems to have cleared his mind," said Phoebe. "Now we have to go through the whole process of explaining everything to him again."

"Not quite," said Tempus. "Wait a moment."

"Explain what to me?" Cole asked. "Phoebe, just what the hell. . . Whoa, head rush. I wonder what caused that?"

"It would most likely be you adjusting to the new timeline," said Tempus.

"Yeah, I guess that's it," said Cole. "Time travel always did give me a headache. I guess this time it happened literally."

"Cole, do you remember what's going on here?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes," said Cole. "It took a moment for my mind to separate all the information in it. But I remember it all. The time folding, the camp, everything. Phoebe, I'm sorry about the way I treated you in the camp. The only thing I can say is that I didn't know who I was."

"That's okay," said Phoebe. "This whole folded time thing is confusing to me, too. But if you remember everything then you must remember why we used the spell to clear your mind."

"Yes," said Cole. "Tempus doesn't have the power to unfold the timeline. But with you, your sisters, your mother, and me we think we might be able to do it."

"I still don't understand why you think Cole can combine his power with theirs," said Leo. "It's just not possible. Cole's power is demonic in the first placed. In the second place he's not related to them. There's no way to combine his power with theirs."

"Ordinarily you'd be correct," said Tempus. "But when time became folded it caused portions of both times to overlap and intermingle. That is why the present appears to have the same ideology and beliefs as the past. In the past witches were considered abominations. Most were murdered for simply being witches. In the same way Belthazor's power is intermingled with the two timelines. It is inextricably combined and it should therefore be possible to augment the power of any spells cast by the witches."

"How do you know what the real timeline is supposed to be like?" Paige asked.

"I am Tempus. Mine is the power to manipulate time. My senses of time go beyond those of humans or even demons. As I said when we first met, I knew that something was amiss. I just couldn't figure out what it was. When Phoebe told me about her spell and how things had changed I began to search. While there is much I cannot see I am able to pierce portions of the folded timelines."

"Okay, that's all nice," said Cole. "But if you don't mind I'd just as soon get back to the real world. My memories of this timeline aren't real fond memories."

"Right," said Phoebe. "I guess we'll need another spell for that, too. I should be getting overtime for all the spells I'm writing."

"You can use the incantation I used," said Tempus. He held out his hand again and a piece of paper appeared in it. "When you are dealing with time the wording of any spells you use must be precise. I am confident if you use this incantation as a spell there is a minimal possibility of anything going wrong.

"The witches must incant the spell inside the circle. Belthazor. Once they have cast it you will need to direct your magic into them. But you must do so from outside the circle. It will allow the power of their magic to increase exponentially. If there is enough magic, then the timelines will unfold and all will be as it is supposed to be."

"And if there isn't enough magic?" Prue asked.

"Then nothing will change," said Tempus. "The timeline as we know it now will continue on."

"Oh, that's just great," said Piper. "Not one of my fondest desires."

"This is in English," said Phoebe taking the paper. "The incantation you used was in Greek or something."

"Latin, actually," said Tempus. "And it isn't usually important what language the spell is cast in. There are exceptions, of course, but generally it's the wording of the spell, not the language."

"Okay," said Phoebe. "I guess there's no time like the present. With any luck in a few minutes everything will be back like it's supposed to be."

The five women stepped inside the circle. Phoebe held out the paper so everyone could see it. As before they all read the incantation over for several moments to familiarize themselves with it. In unison the five witches began to incant the spell.

"We call upon the power of time. We summon the past, present, and future. We command that which is joined to be unjoined. To be restored as it was meant."

The magic from the spell began to swirl around them just as it had when Tempus had attempted to cast it. After a few moments Tempus said, "now," and Cole began to direct his magic into the swirling magic. The magic began to build for several moments and, just as before, the light from the magic began to increase in intensity. Suddenly the light flashed and everyone was momentarily blinded.

"That was more intense than before," said Phoebe as her sight began to clear. "Did it work? How long before the timelines become unfolded?"

She was meant with silence.

"Tempus, did it work?" she asked again. "Was the magic enough?"

Again she was met with silence. He sight finally cleared and she looked around. Instead of standing in a magical circle in the underworld, she was standing in the attic of the manor. Standing in front of the Book of Shadows that was sitting on its pedestal where the girls kept it. And she was alone.


	37. Chapter 37

THIRTY-SEVEN

She looked around the room trying to figure out what had happened. Had they been able to unfold the timelines? Had Nostradamus been returned to the past? Was everything back the way it was supposed to be or was everything still jumbled up?

"You okay? You look like you're pissed about something."

Phoebe looked up to see Paige standing in the doorway to the attic. She was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing before the whole folded timeline had begun.

"What?" Phoebe questioned.

"I said you look like you're pissed about something. Are you okay? You sound like you're kind of out of it."

"Oh, uh, no, I'm fine. Just kind of lost in thought I guess. What are you up to?"

"I'm off to work. No rest for the wicked. What are your plans for today?"

"I'm not sure," said Phoebe. Apparently the timelines had unfolded. In the altered timeline the manor was a restricted zone. If that were still the case, Paige wouldn't be there. "Hey, I have a question. Did you ever think about going into journalism?"

"You mean like a reporter?" Paige asked. "Yeah, once. But I figured I'd be able to do more good going into social work. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," said Phoebe.

"Okay. Well, I'm off to work. I'll see you when I get home."

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight. Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Paige."

"I love you, too," said Paige, a look of confusion on her face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. You'd better get to work. You don't want to be late."

"Right. I'll see you tonight."

As Paige left the attic Phoebe thought how she didn't say that enough to her sisters. They were always so busy fighting demons and saving the innocent and some things just seemed to fall through the cracks. In the altered timeline she could have lost all those dear to her. That would have to change in the future.

Phoebe looked at the book and decided to head to her room. If things had been set right – if Nostradamus had returned to the past – then she should be able to find the same information on him on the Internet that she had found before. As she headed to her room to research him she though about the best way to tell the others exactly what had happened.

"That's an interesting story," said Leo that night at dinner. "But, Phoebe, you know it's not possible to change the past. Paige learned that when she went back to see her parents. Even though she tried to change things she didn't. Not really. Her parents still died."

"I didn't say the past had been changed," said Phoebe. "Tempus said that a point of time in the past and the present had folded over each other. Apparently elements from both kind of infected the other. He said the past hadn't been altered really. The overlapped caused the past in the altered timeline to be the real past."

"It still sounds like changing the past to me," said Paige.

"It sounds like it to me, too. But time can be a funny thing sometimes. And no one knew more about it than Tempus."

They all looked up to see Cole standing in the doorway to the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked. "I thought we made it clear that you weren't welcome here any more."

"I figured Phoebe might have trouble making you guys believe her," said Cole. "I just thought I'd lend her a little moral support."

"You remember everything?" Phoebe asked.

"Every horrible minute of it," said Cole. "When things changed back I found myself back in my office. I can't tell you what a relief it was."

"So, you're saying that the story Phoebe told us is true?" Leo asked. "That somehow she cast a spell that altered the past?"

"Not altered exactly," said Cole. "The explanation Tempus gave was very long and very complicated. And as I said, no one knew more about time than Tempus. If he said it then I'd bank on it."

"So how come you kept your memories but I didn't?" Piper asked. "According to Phoebe you simply had your memories suppressed. Mine were changed to conform to the new timeline."

"Your unborn child," said Cole. "You're invulnerable because of her. The two of you were sharing your powers so you aren't as powerful as I am by yourself. With my increased power I was able to partially protect myself from the changes. Lucky for you I was otherwise you might still be in that awful camp."

"So you really saw Prue?" Piper asked. "And mom?"

"Yes," said Phoebe. "I know I really didn't get to know her that well when we went back to 1975 but she seemed to be just like she was then."

"She was exactly like she was when she was alive," said Cole.

"How would you know?" Leo asked.

"I'm well over a hundred years old," said Cole. "I've met lots of people in the last century."

"You met our mom?" Piper asked.

"Let's just say that my first contact with the Halliwell family wasn't with you at the courthouse," said Cole.

"When did you meet Patty?" Leo asked. "I wasn't aware of that."

"That's a story best saved for another time," said Cole. "Right now my only purpose is to corroborate Phoebe's story. So you won't think she's off her rocker."

"I appreciate it," said Phoebe nervously. "I wasn't sure they were going to believe me."

"You can relax," said Cole. "I'm not going to use this to try to get you back. I figure you've been through enough over the past few days."

"Thanks," said Phoebe.

"It does explain one thing," said Cole. "Everything that happened."

"What's that?" Paige asked.

"Nostradamus," said Cole. "His 'predictions' were based on an altered timeline. That could well explain why some people see them as prophecies while others just see them as the ravings of a madman. The histories he read in the hospital would not have been completely accurate based on the actual timeline. Some of the stuff would have been the same but some of it would necessarily have been changed. So I guess he wasn't psychic after all."

"I guess not," said Phoebe. "Just someone who had a glimpse of the future."

"I just wanted to back up Phoebe's story, for what it's worth," said Cole. "I know I'm not exactly you're favorite person but I have no reason to lie to you about this. I just don't want you thinking Phoebe was deluded or anything."

"Well," said Piper thoughtfully, "we have seen magic do some pretty incredible things. I guess it's possible that what she told us is true."

"I'll check with the Elders," said Cole. "They'll want to know about this. It might give them some new insight into time and its workings."

"I figured they'd know all about that," said Paige.

"Contrary to what you might think," said Leo, "the Elders don't know everything."

"They think they do," said Piper sarcastically.

"On that note I'll say good night," said Cole. "I can show myself out."

"He still seems as charming as ever," said Paige as Cole left the kitchen. "For a demon."

"What I don't understand," said Phoebe, "is why the Elders didn't know about the altered timeline. With all their power they should have sensed something."

"Not if the past had changed," said Leo. "To them it would be 'normal'. One or two of them might have sensed something out of the ordinary but the may not have been able to figure out what it was."

"You did tell me that Thaddeus sensed something was amiss but he wasn't sure what it was," said Phoebe.

"That sounds like Thaddeus," said Leo. "When I talk to the Elders I'll be sure to talk with Thaddeus. He might be able to shed some light on what happened."

"Thanks," said Phoebe. "I really need you guys support right now. Everything happened so fast and it was so confusing it's going to take some time to sort out. Your support is going to be a big help with that."

"That's what sisters are for, sweetie," said Piper. "I just wish the rest of us could remember what happened. It would have been nice to see Prue and mom again. We never really did get a chance to say goodbye to either of them."

"I did," said Phoebe. "I know I was never as close to Prue as you were and I never really got to know mom but at least it gave me the chance to say goodbye to both of them. As strange as it sounds it actually makes me feel better."

"It's called closure," said Leo. "And it's something I think you've needed for a long time."

"Well, I finally got it," said Phoebe. "Somehow it makes living with their deaths a little easier."

"That's what the question was this morning," said Paige. "About if I had ever thought about being a reporter."

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "I wanted to make sure the timeline had been reset and I wasn't sure how to find out. I figured that was the best way to do it at the time."

"You said you cast the spell to see if you could find out why you weren't having any premonitions lately," said Piper. "But you haven't mentioned getting any new insight."

"I never did," said Phoebe. "There was nothing about this whole experience that seemed to have anything to do with my precognitive ability."

"Maybe it didn't have anything to do with your premonitions," said Leo. "You did mention that Tempus told you that you had worded the spell wrong. Maybe the spell you cast had nothing to do with your premonitions despite what your intentions were."

"I guess that's it," said Phoebe. "But I have learned one thing. If I'm going to learn why my premonitions aren't working it won't be with a spell. After what happened I don't want to risk it happening again. We might not be able to put things back again if I do."

"Well at least you learned something," said Piper. "And I think that's a good idea. We have enough trouble with the spells that go right without tempting fate with ones that go haywire."

"No argument from me," said Phoebe. "Well, I'm kind of bushed. I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight. Can we talk about this some more tomorrow?"

"Of course," said Piper. "You've been through a lot. You need to get some rest. We'll be here when you're ready to talk."

"You really believe what she told us?" Paige asked after Phoebe had gone to her room.

"Well," said Leo, "it seems too real to be a delusion or hallucination. And despite what we may think about him Cole is right about one thing. He has no reason to lie about it. I'm willing to bet if we questioned him he'd give us the same answers Phoebe gave us."

"So you do believe her," said Piper.

"Unless there's some evidence to the contrary I think we have to," said Leo. "I should know more when I talk with the Elders but I think they're only going to confirm things. I also think it's important that we really listen to whatever she has to say. She has to be totally confused by this and she's going to need our help and support in the immediate future."

"Well, like Piper said, that's what sisters are for," said Paige.

"Good," said Leo. "I'll go to the Elders in the morning. Right now I think I should stick around her in case she needs me."

"Good idea," said Piper. "But I think what she's needs most right now is rest. So we shouldn't disturb her until she's ready to talk."

"Agreed," said Paige.

Phoebe thought about the past few days as she brushed her hair. She had a chance most people never got. She could have had her sister and mother back. But she also knew that was never an option. As much as she wanted them back the price for that was just too high. Too many innocents were at stake. And as Prue had taught her, the innocent came first.

She knew that's what Prue mean when she said the Charmed Ones always came first. No matter what happened in their personal lives there were always bigger considerations than that. While being a witch might be inconvenient at times, not being a witch could be deadly to those they were tasked to protect.

She put down the brush and climbed into bed. For a while the world of mortals had little to worry about interference from demons. But she had learned that even without it mortals could cause enough of their own problems. She had also learned that, under some circumstances, even mortal enemies could would together for a common goal.

At least with demons the danger was usually covert. Something they could see and face head on. And maybe, even though the mortal world was unaware of witches and demons, that was what brought out the best in people. They knew that real evil existed somewhere. And it spurred them to be better people. She settled in to get the sleep she desperately needed.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
